Great Desire
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Kagome get in a fight with inuyasha and goes home, but after things go terrible wrong at home she is forced to come back, but will she find what she came for, or will she be forced to find it somewhere else. being replaced isn't easy you know. SessXKag
1. Chapter 1 The Last Straw

**Great Desire**

_Chapter one- The Last Straw_

It was a cool summer night, Kagome lied awake, restless as the blowing winds. Sango's body stirred a low growl came from Kirara's throat. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome could see a red and white clothed figure past the tree where Inuyasha slept. Inuyasha's ear pricked forward, his eyes opened slowly. _"Kikyou?"_ Inuyasha sat up looking into the shadows of the forest. His eyes searched until they found what they were looking for.

Kagome silently watched as Inuyasha slowly walked to the edge of the forest. The winds died down and in an instant the night was deadly silent. Every word in which was spoken echoed through the air.

"I will not travel with the wench." Kikyou said. Anger grew inside Kagome, she readied herself preparing to string and fire an arrow at Kikyou. "But Kikyou I need to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you I never have!" Inuyasha words cut deeper and deeper, Kagome released her grip on her bow and wiped a tear from her eye. "Then come Inuyasha, come to hell with me." Kikyou tested. Pulling Inuyasha closer to her. "But what about Sango, Miroku and the others?" Inuyasha replied as he completed the embrace. Kagome's tears started to pour as she turned around shut her eyes and forced her body asleep.

Two hours before sunrise, Inuyasha went back to his tree and gradually fell asleep. Kagome was the first to wake, taking off to the nearest body of water so she would be able to wash her body, attempting to get the dried blood off from the last battle. Later joined by Sango and Kirara, who was only there to make sure Miroku wasn't being his usual self.

Sango witnessed a tear rolling down Kagome's face. Kagome's memories returned to last night. "Kagome is everything alright?" Sango asked, moving closer to her best friend. "Ya I'm fine. Hey do you think Inuyasha will let me go home?" Kagome wondered, looking her friend straight in the eyes. Showing no emotion in her eyes, just like Sesshoumaru would do. "But Kagome you just got here? Why do u want to go home so early?" Sango questioned, looking deeper into her friends' eyes but still finding nothing. "It's just---I just don't think- that I should-…" Kagome looked down as another tear rolled down her cheeks. "I don't think that I should travel with Inuyasha and you guys anymore!" Kagome choked out, tears began to stream down her face. Kagome looked down and the reflections in the water, not wanting to see the hurt on Sango's face. Kagome got out of the water and dressed herself.

Kagome returned to their camp, finding a tree to lean on, letting the tears flow down her cheeks, with no motive to stop them.

Inuyasha nose quickly picked up the scent of Kagome's tears and made his way towards her, finding her leaning against a tree similar to the one he slept in last night. As he approached her he heard her ask. "May I go home?" Inuyasha was already beginning to lose his temper. "You just got her three days ago, why do you need to go back now!" Inuyasha shouted, expecting Kagome to flip out on him. Kagome stood and began to walk the way they had came. "You don't need me anymore." She stated, then walked away, back to the Bone eaters well. Leaving Inuyasha speechless, yet allowing him to comprehend what she had said. "But what about the jewel shards!" he yelled after her, receiving a painful meeting with the ground Kagome quietly spoke the words "Right." Then she through her tiny jar at him and continued to walk away. _"No Kagome that's not what I meant." _ He tried to shout out, but the ego forced him to keep it to himself.

Kagome was grateful that she reached the well without anyone trying to stop her. She sat herself down on the ledge and looked around one last time, taking in the fresh air and the beautiful forest. _"I'm going to miss all this." _She said to herself and with that she jumped in. having no clue what the other side held for her.

Shock had set into Inuyasha. The conversation with Kikyou the following night replayed over and over in his head. _"Did she hear the whole conversation?"_ he asked himself, receiving stares from the rest of the group. "Don't worry she will come back." He tried to convince them, but to no prevail.

By noon Sango insisted on going back the well just to see if Kagome had gotten there safely. Inuyasha was easily outvoted, so the remaining four set out for the bone-eaters well at top speed. They easily made it there in less then to hours. With out thought Inuyasha jumped into the well, as he had done many, many times before, but this time it something was different.

XXXX

A/N: oohhh, don't worry its just a little cliffhanger, you'll find out what's wrong in the next chapter. :D so this is my second story, so reviewers please don't be to harsh on me. I will update asap.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Wishing Well

Chapter Two- Just Another Wishing Well 

"What the hell?" Inuyasha screamed from the bottom of the bone-eaters well. _"Where is the blue light? Why didn't I pass over?" _Inuyasha questioned himself.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou called out. "Why are you still here?" he asked, noticing that Inuyasha was still in the feudal era.

"How the hell do I know?" Inuyasha snapped. Bounding back out to the top of the well then jumped back in, hoping it would work this time, but there was nothing. _"Dammit! Kagome is everything alright?"_

XXXX

"Kagome, get out of there! Call the fire department!" Ms. Higirashi (SP?) called as the flames engulfed the well. Kagome took off towards the house and dialed the fire departments number. Once out of the house, tears forced their way down Kagome's cheeks. _"I can never visit any of my friends again. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, kilala,-…Inuyasha. All of them are gone forever-…but at least they got the jewel shards, and Inuyasha will be happy with Kikyou at last."_

"-…Kagome, I am sorry" Souta said, tears pressed back in his eyes. Kagome held her brother in an embrace, she had to be strong, just like all of her friends would be.

XXXX

Tears rushed from Shippou's eyes. He curled up into Sango's chest, soaking her kimono in the Kitsune tears. "We'll NEVER see her again!" Sango's heart fell. Shippou was right, never again could he see the only person who felt like family.

Inuyasha stood alone, hiding any emotion he felt within himself. Though his eyes were unmistakably grieving for 'his' Kagome.

"You idiot, because of you all of this happened. Now none of us can ever see her again, and it's all because you were chasing after that stupid dead girl!" Shippou shouted, earning himself a goose egg on the top of his head.

"It's not like I made her go, she left because she wanted-…Inuyasha began to defend himself.

"She WANTED you to be happy!" Sango shouted. "All she has ever wanted was for you to see that she cares about you, and you kept throwing it away for that stupid wench, Kikyou!" tears streamed down Sango's red face. All she wanted to do was see her friend.

Inuyasha stood motionless by the door in kaede's hut. _" I am not travelling with that wench"_ the thought flew to him, cutting his heart as he finally realized that it was him who made her leave. _"But I need to be with you Kikyou!"_ the thought hit him hard. Inuyasha stormed out of the hut. Not believing the he had said that. _"Kagome, I am so sorry-…"_


	3. Chapter 3 Forced Away

Chapter Three- Forced Away 

Almost a week had past since the fire in the shrine. Each and every night Kagome cried herself to sleep, wishing there was some way she could be back with her friends, hoping that the morning would bring the feudal era back to her. Attending school was harder than she thought. She never realized how much school she had missed.

It was a Saturday morning and Kagome had slept in till 10 O'clock. She went down stairs to make herself breakfast when she stopped at the sound of Souta crying on his mother's lap, her mother trying to comfort him.

"Souta, what's the matter?" Kagome wondered, kneeling down beside her favorite little brother.

"We're moving!" he sobbed, Kagome's heart stopped _"Moving?"_ Kagome stared up at her mother in disbelief. " We will be leaving Monday, so I need you to gather your things so grandpa doesn't need to take care of it while we are gone."

Kagome ran outside letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She stopped and looked toward where the well once was. _"Inuyasha!" _her mind screamed, walking towards the sacred tree, placing her right hand on the bark.

XXXX

Inuyasha sat his back to the sacred tree. Remembering the first time he laid eyes on Kagome. She was so beautiful and he had tried to kill her, but now he would give anything to have her back. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm moving, but I bet your happy with Kikyou now." _Kagome's voice echoed in Inuyasha's mind, her voice was hushed and filled with regret. He could tell she had been crying._

"Kagome why don't you just come back?" Inuyasha screamed at the tree, praying that she could hear him. "I can't, the well-…it's gone." Kagome's voice answered back. The sound of her sobs made him feel so helpless, they always had and always would. "What do you mean gone?" he wanted to know, but his question went unanswered. "I loved you, Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice faded into nothing. "I love you too, Kagome. I'll wait for you." He replied silently, hoping that she would find a way to some back to him, XXXX "Kagome, come in I need you to pact please!" her mothers voice drowned out Inuyasha's last words. "Good-bye Inuyasha" she whispered before leaving the tree. 

On the day of the big move, Kagome said good-bye to her present friends, promising to call them as soon as she could. Kagome took one last look at what once was her home, then entered the cat, looking at the place she called home for the past sixteen years of her life, slowly vanish into dust.


	4. Chapter 4 Another New Kid

Chapter Four- Another New Kid 

Finally in her new home in Akihabara, Japan. Kagome unpacked her cloths, and everything else that had to do with her room. Searching through her belongings until she came across a picture, which contained her friends in the feudal era.

"Kagome, don't forget you start school tomorrow." Ms. Higarashi warned in a polite tone, handing Kagome her new school uniform.

The day came and went, and in no time at all Kagome stood at the doorway of her new school in her and red and white uniform. After Kagome's tour of the school she went to her first class, math. Sitting in her assigned seat, which was placed by the window four seats from the front, Kagome tried to focus on the lessons of trigonometry that her new teacher, Ms. Okabe, wrote on the chalkboard.

The next classes all seemed to follow the same pattern. All she did was copy down notes. Lunch soon cam, Kagome sat by herself eating some ramen, still too shy to sit with any one of her classmates. When she was finished her sandwich, she began to drink her apple juice, surprised when a shadow slowly approached her from behind. "You must be Kagome," a boy's voice sounded, making Kagome jump and turn around. "I'm Shunsuke," he said as he offered his hand, moving to sit across the table from Kagome.

Soon lost in conversation, Kagome had told Shunsuke about the fire and her old home, purposely leaving out the ability of travelling across time to the feudal era. The lunch bell rang and Kagome left to get changed with co-ed gym.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, calm down, today we start gymnastics!" the male teacher said when the class settled down. Most of the girls cheered, including Kagome who loved gymnastics. The boys sighed in disagreement. "Now, I want everyone to match up with the opposite gender!" the teacher announced.

Most the popular girls all ran to Shunsuke. Kagome stayed still, receiving glares from the boys who looked at her like she wasn't even human. Not paying attention to the other boys, she noticed that Shunsuke had turned down every girl around him and now walked up to Kagome. "Kagome, would you be my partner?" Shunsuke asked, ignoring the gaping eyes of his group. Kagome face flushed crimson red as she nodded. All the girls stared at her in jealousy.

Gym was soon over and the rest of the day seemed to fly by. Shunsuke was in every class of hers. When the home bell rang, Kagome looked almost shameful; she'd made more friends then she had expected because of Shunsuke, who she started to develop a crush for.


	5. Chapter 5 A dishonorable daughter

Chapter Five- A dishonorable daughter 

Two years later Kagome was now finishing off her grade eleven year. It had been a year since she started dating Shunsuke, she joined the cheerleading and was now head captain, and the most popular girl in school.

Summer was approaching and so was Kagome's birthday. (I don't know when her birthday is actually so lets just say it was near the beginning of summer ok) _"Next year Souta will be in my school." _Kagome recalled hoping she would be able to ignore him in anyway possible.

Home from school, Kagome walked up to hear room when the phone rang. "Kagome, it's Shunsuke!" Souta hollered from the kitchen. "Got it!' Kagome called back, picking up the phone in her room.

Shunsuke was in the middle of telling her he was hosting a huge party next week for her birthdaywhen she got a call on the other line. "Be right back," Kagome said, annoyed that the call had to come now. Switching lines, she found it was her grandpa. "Hey , Kagome, I was just wondering if you would like to come to the old house next week for a little while. I got a surprise for you." Her grandfather asked in his old creepy voice. "Um, sure, gramps. See you soon," Kagome hurried; the thought of the burnt well haunted her as she hung up.

A week later, Kagome readied herself for hey birthday party at Shunsuke's. She was the first one there; she remembered Shunsuke wanted her to be early as she entered the house, more like mansion. "Come to my room, I have a present for you," he chimed as he greeted her and dragged her up the stairs to his room.

Once in his room, Shunsuke pushed her against the wall. He began kissing her along the neck, slowly trying to take her skirt off.

"Shunsuke, stop." Kagome panicked. "SHUNSUKE!" she screamed, shoving him off her and running down the stairs. Shunsuke raced her down the steps into the living room, wrapping his strong arms around her and throwing her onto the coach, getting on top of her. He began kissing her, groping her chest, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"GET OFF!" she screamed and nailed him in the crotch, forcing him to the floor. She ran to the door and onto the street. Tears rolled down her face all the way home. She climbed up to her room, ignoring the curious looks from Souta and her mother. Kagome started to pack her things.

Racing down the steps, Kagome ran to the bus stop and bought a ticket from Akihabara to Kyoto, back to her life, and back to her shrine.


	6. Chapter 6 A Wish Come True

Chapter Six- A Wish Come True 

Standing in front of the shrine brought memories back to Kagome. She looked around; nothing had changed as far as she could see. Wanting to go to the well, Kagome turned towards the old well house. She was stopped in her tracks by the shadow of the sacred tree. _"Inuyasha, I'll find away back to you." _Kagome whispered to herself.

"Kagome!" Her grandfather's voice broke her thoughts. He hobbled over to Kagome. "You came earlier than I expected!" her grandpa recited with joy. He wrapped her in an embrace then sniffed the air. "Oh no, my food! Kagome, I had a man rebuild the well house if you want to check it out!" her grandfather said before limped back towards the house.

A sensation came over Kagome, the feeling of a-…a jewel shard. _"But that's impossible. I left all of them over in the feudal era," _she fought with herself, following the sense back to the new well. Getting on her hands and knees, she looked into the neatly engraved border that was set into the rim. _"But-…it has a jewel shard in it?"_ Kagome questioned as she stood up. "Kagome, here's your stuff." Her grandpa's voice startled her as he held out her yellow backpack and a replica picture of her friends. Taking her bag, she sat at the edge of the well. Half of her wanted to go, but the other half knew it was probably impossible. Jumping down, an unfamiliar light took over Kagome's body, then disappeared.

"Kyouko, I got you!" a child's voice sounded as Kagome awoke at the bottom of a musty old well. Climbing out of the well she saw four children. Each stopped to look at her and her weird clothing. The elder of the four was a girl, her eyes a deep chocolate hue. "Kagome," she whispered, getting to her feet. "What did you say?" Kagome asked, not recognize the child. "Kagome!" the child yelled as she ran to where Kagome stood, embracing her tightly. " I knew you would come back!"

"Um-…Who are you?" Kagome asked, a little afraid of the answer she was about to receive. She pushed the child off her.

"Kagome, don't you recognize me? It's Rin!" Rin looked at Kagome, hurt in her youthful eyes.

"You mean I actually made it back-… it worked? I'm in the feudal era?" Kagome didn't wait for the answer. She picked up Rin and twirled her around with happiness. Setting her down, Rin looked happy. "Come, follow me, but let's not tell Lord Sesshoumaru, okay?" Rin said with a huge smile on her face.

Following the grown Rin, Kagome could feel the adventure she longed for, for the past two years since she had last left the feudal era. Rin lead her through the green trees that shimmered in the white and yellow rays of light. Rin came to a stop almost face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, could she please stay with us." Rin pleaded, looking deep into his ice-cold eyes. Kagome could only stare at the ageless dog demon, looking into eyes. _"Heh, some things never change,"_ she mused.

Sesshoumaru said nothing; he just looked into Kagome's eyes, then walked away, leaving Kagome astonished that he hadn't noticed her. What about her scent!?

Rin took her hand and helped Kagome on to Ah-Uh. The little girl sat at the front with Kagome in the middle and Jaken seated at the back of the great beast.

The day had quickly passed. Kagome helped the sleeping Rin off of Ah-Uh's back and set her down beneath a willow tree. She then quietly left to help Jaken make camp.

"Wench!" Sesshoumaru said, looking at Kagome. She turned slowly till she faced him. He walked over to her and handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "You're going to need these to protect Rin." And with that he caught a quickly approaching sacred arrow out of the air, saving Kagome's unsuspecting life. _"I'm not used to the danger anymore,"_ Kagome told herself.

"Fool! If I wanted you to interfere, I would have shot the arrow at you!" Kikyou's cold voice sounded in the distance. Beside her stood Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippou, and-…_ "Inuyasha!"_ Kagome's heart leaped for joy.

Kagome strung her new bow, aimed, and held the arrow in place, allowing her sacred powers to flow into it. She then released it so it landed right before Inuyasha.

Sango mounted Kilala and pushed the cat towards Kagome, readying her Hirikots. "No Kilala, don't let her!" Kagome cried. The demon cat stopped in her tracks and gently flew to the ground before her. She began to sniff her, giving a huge lick. Sango's eyes pierced through the night. "Kagome?" she whispered, jumping off Kilala and allowing her boomerang to fall to the ground. She embraced Kagome in a sisterly hug. "You came back! But how, the well-…"

"Shh!" Kagome motioned, pressing her index finger to her soft lips then whispered, _'I don't want him to know yet.'_


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets revealed

Chapter Seven- Secrets revealed 

Sango brought Kagome back to the group, telling everyone but Inuyasha and Kikyou that it was Kagome. _"I can't believe it! They forgot who I am and not even Inuyasha recognizes me!"_ Kagome's forced herself to stay calm. She wished she were able to stay with Sesshoumaru and Rin; she couldn't bare the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyou together, not when he didn't even recognize who she was. Kagome fought the urge everyday, trying to not give Inuyasha and clue who she was.

It didn't take Kagome long to realize that Inuyasha and Kikyou were not only dating but they were engaged. When Inuyasha found the last of the jewel shards, he planned to turn into a full human and marry Kikyou, just like he had in the past. Every time Kagome tried to get over the thought of what her and Inuyasha had gone through in the past, it pushed past and became even stronger. Every night Kagome would fight herself to go talk to the only person she still loved, but her body was stubborn and wouldn't let her.

Quietly holding the bow Sesshoumaru gave her, her body tensed. _"Jewel shards. Two of them!" _ She thought to herself, getting to her feet, checking if Kikyou had sensed them yet. Kikyou stood motionless as if nothing was happening. Kagome raised her bow towards the forest edge, almost releasing the arrow when a familiar wolf demon bounded from the woods, running with joy straight towards the astonished Kagome.

"You came back! Where have you been? At first I thought that mutt-…" Kouga started to babble. Kagome hushed the excited wolf demon before he blew her cover, but there was nothing she could do to make Kouga shut up. Finally without any other option she pressed her lips hard to his.

Kagome surprised Kouga, she knew that. Kouga slowly wrapped her in a warm loving embrace. Kagome slowly pulled away, greeting the quiet Kouga with a warm smile, a blush was brought to her cheeks.

Inuyasha let out a low growl from the back of his throat. _"Am I jealous?"_ he stopped the growling trying to sort out the feeling in his heart. _"Why do I feel like I should apologize to this wench, why does it seem like I know her?" _Inuyasha asked himself questions at rapid speed then turned his attention to Kouga. "Why don't you fall in love with someone who isn't travelling with us so I don't have to put up with your pathetic scent. First Kagome, now her!" Kouga looked at Inuyasha with surprise and disgrace then smirked. _"He is probably playing stupid with me, I will just play along with his dumb game."_ "Inuyasha, what ever happened with Kagome anyway? Was she just too hard to handle and you pushed her through that well again?" Kouga taunted, knowing very well that Kagome was watching with confusion. "Were you so in love with this dead wench that you couldn't see how much Kagome felt for you?" Inuyasha's temper rose at Kagome's name. "She left because she wanted to, I had nothing to do with it! She wanted to leave and I wasn't going to stop her. It's not like she couldn't be replaced. The point is she's not here anymore and everyone is getting along fine without her!" Inuyasha snapped, hoping Kikyou would be proud that he hid the fact that it was his fault that she left.

Sango jumped in the argument, seeing the tears that pushed to the front of Kagome's eyes. "You fool, you know that we ain't getting along fine without her. Kikyou is slowly decaying, and we have barely made any progress since Kagome left!" Sango felt Miroku's presence beside her.

Miroku agreed with every word that Sango had said. It was true, all of it.

"_They really don't know that Kagome is standing right there."_ Kouga realized. "You stupid mutt, can't you see that she is-…" Kouga was cut off by Kagome's hands and stern eyes. '_She doesn't want him to know, even though it kills her to see him with Kikyou,' _Kouga figured, looking back at Inuyasha's waiting look. "I am no one important." Kagome finished. Looking at Kikyou, trying too feel pity for the walking clay pot.

Kouga joined in the group for a while, catching up with Kagome on her life ever since the well burned down, keeping their voices so low so Inuyasha couldn't hear it.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome looked around back towards the forest. _"More jewel shards?" _she commented to herself, readying her bow with Sango and Kouga beside her, looking into the woods. _"Can't anyone sense it but me? What about Inuyasha?" _she was about to snap at Inuyasha for not being more aware but quickly decided against it. She saw a centipede demon dove swoop from the bushes, moving faster then any she'd ever seen. Not giving anyone else a chance to move, Kagome strung and released a sacred arrow that shone blue, hitting the centipede in the mid-section of the body. Allowing the demon to rest in peace as it melted from existence, Kagome ran to collect the two jewel shards that fell to the ground. "Don't touch the-…" Inuyasha warned, but Kagome had already purified the shards with her touch.

'_But only Kikyou and Kago-… she can't be, the well was sealed off two years ago, she moved away, there is no way that is-…Kagome?'_ Inuyasha fought with himself mentally.

"Why couldn't you draw the Tetsusaiga? Why couldn't you pick up the scent of Kouga or the centipede?" Kagome screamed in Inuyasha's face noticing the sacred necklace was still around his neck.

"Maybe you should tell everyone who you really are, and why you are wearing those ridiculous clothes!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Everyone else knows who I am but you two!" Kagome shouted back, pointing fingers at him and Kikyou. "Why don't you just remember me!"

"Because I have no way of recognizing you!" he tried, knowing that if it was Kagome she would probably run off crying.

"Maybe you'll remember me now," Kagome barely whispered, but Inuyasha heard it all clear as day, finding a stranger like look in her deep chocolate eyes. I was the look of hurt, betrayal, and anger.


	8. Chapter 8 Another Familiar Face

Chapter Eight- Another Familiar Face 

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground like he had done in the past. When Inuyasha arose he did not take a second look at Kikyou he ran over to Kagome and embraced her in a friendly hug. Kagome pulled away vigorously, staring him deep into his eyes, tears forming in hers. "Why didn't you remember me!" she shouted, then turned around and ran for a near single tree. "And to think I actually wanted to find away back to him! That ignorant son of a bitch!' Kagome shouted at the tree, knowing that she couldn't hurt it in any way.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, still at Kikyou's side. _"She wanted to come back to me. I broke my promise. I told her I would wait for her and I didn't." _Inuyasha started to hate himself for hurting Kagome. _"Why hadn't I recognized her?"_ he asked as he looked up at the falling sun._ "Oh right, the new moon-…"_ Inuyasha trailed off. Making his way to Kagome. _"Maybe there is some way I can explain."_ He thought to himself finding himself at Kagome's feet. She sat upright, her back to the tree, her head in her comforting arms, crying. _"Oh I hate when she cries, I always have. I feel so bad."_

Flash back 

Inuyasha let out a low growl that came from the back of his throat. _"Am I jealous?"_ he stopped the growling trying to sort out the feeling in his heart. _"Why do I feel like I should apologize to this wench, why does it seem like I know her?" _Inuyasha asked himself questions at rapid speed then turned his attention to Kouga. "Why don't you fall in love with someone who isn't travelling with us so I don't have to put up with your pathetic scent. First Kagome now her!" Kouga looked at Inuyasha with surprise and disgrace then smirked. _"He is probably playing stupid with me, I will just play along with his dumb game."_ "Inuyasha what ever happened with Kagome anyway. Was she too hard to handle so you pushed her through the well again." Kouga taunted, knowing very well that Kagome was watching with confusion. "Where you so in love with this dead wench that you couldn't see how much Kagome felt for you." Inuyasha tempter rose at Kagome's name. "She left because she wanted too, I had nothing to do with it! She wanted to leave and I wasn't going to stop her, its not like she couldn't be replaced. The point is she's not here anymore and everyone is getting alone fine without her!" Inuyasha snapped, hoping Kikyou would be proud that he hid the fact that it was his fault that she left.

Sango jumped in the argument, seeing the tears that pushed to the front of Kagome's eyes. "You fool you know that we ain't getting alone fine without her, Kikyou in slowly decaying and we have barely made any progress since Kagome left!" Sango felt Miroku stand beside her.

End Flash Back 

"_She was there when I said that. I hurt her and now I can't make her feel any better." _Inuyasha felt terrible, grief took to his face as he looked over the woman he had loved. She had grown, her hair had been cut off just above shoulder. She didn't wear her white and green uniform anymore. Instead it was red and white. "It's great seeing you again." Inuyasha tried to start a conversation, but to no prevail. "How did you get back?" this time Kagome looked up, her eyes red a puffy from crying. "My grandfather rebuilt the well, and then stuck this in it." She said digging in her bag and showing his a jewel shard. "It must have fallen when I tried to jump back into your time to get you to come back." Inuyasha said trying to take it, but it rejected him, creating a self-barrier to protect itself from his grasp. "What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped, shocked by the reaction of the shard.

"How did you get this?" Kikyou asked, looking at the shard in Kagome's hand. Even though it was purified no one could touch it, not even Kikyou herself. "She found it, stuck in her well." Inuyasha answered, he knew that Kagome was trying to avoid Kikyou at all costs. "I didn't ask you I asked the wench!" Kikyou said firmly, staring at Kagome's ghostly white face. "Her name is Kagome, not wench!" Inuyasha defended. Unexpected by both girls, they both eyed him with surprise. Kikyou nodded her head and walked away slowly.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Kagome. Kikyou hasn't been herself lately. She seems uptight about something, yet she keeps denying it." Inuyasha explained before he went after Kikyou, leaving Kagome with Miroku and the others.

"How can you stand up for that Ka-go-me girl? Is it that you still love her more than me?" Kikyou asked in an innocent cold voice. "She left you, Inuyasha. She left you for her world, to be with her family. She didn't want to help you," Kikyou coaxed him, turning around to look into his warm golden eyes with her cold brown ones. "How can you still love her when she is the one who left you?"

Inuyasha knew what she was trying to do; he loved Kikyou, but she wasn't the Kikyou he fell in love with. She wasn't warm and caring like the one who lived fifty some years ago. "She left me so I would be happy."

Flash Back 

"I will not travel with the wench." Kikyou said. Anger grew inside Kagome, she readied herself preparing to string and fire an arrow at Kikyou. "But Kikyou, I need to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you I never have!" Inuyasha words cut deeper and deeper, Kagome released her grip on her bow and wiped a tear from her eye. "Then come, Inuyasha, come to hell with me," Kikyou tested, pulling Inuyasha closer to her. "But what about Sango, Miroku and the others?" Inuyasha replied as he completed the embrace. Kagome's tears started to pour as she turned around shut her eyes and forced her body asleep…

Inuyasha's nose quickly picked up the scent of Kagome's tears and made his way towards her, finding her leaning against a tree similar to the one he slept in last night. As he approached her he heard her ask, "May I go home?" Inuyasha was already beginning to lose his temper. "You just got here three days ago, why do you need to go back now?" Inuyasha shouted, expecting Kagome to flip out on him. Kagome stood and began to walk the way they had came. "You don't need me anymore," she stated, then walked away, back to the Bone eaters well, leaving Inuyasha speechless, not yet allowing him to comprehend what she had said. "But what about the jewel shards!" he yelled after her, receiving a painful meeting with the ground. Kagome quietly muttered "Right," then she threw her tiny jar at him and continued to walk away. _"No, Kagome, that's not what I meant," _ he tried to shout out, but the ego forced him to keep it to himself…

Tears rushed from Shippou's eyes. He curled up into Sango's chest, soaking her kimono in the kitsune tears. "We'll NEVER see her again!" Sango's heart fell. Shippou was right, never again could he see the only person who felt like family.

Inuyasha stood alone, hiding any emotion he felt within himself. Though his eyes were unmistakably grieving for 'his' Kagome.

"You idiot, because of you all of this happened. Now none of us can ever see her again, and it's all because you were chasing after that stupid dead girl!" Shippou shouted, earning himself a goose egg on the top of his head.

"It's not like I made her go, she left because she wanted-…Inuyasha began to defend himself.

"She WANTED you to be happy!" Sango shouted. "All she has ever wanted was for you to see that she cares about you, and you kept throwing it away for that stupid wench, Kikyou!" tears streamed down Sango's red face. All she wanted to do was see her friend.

Inuyasha stood motionless by the door in Kaede's hut. _" I am not travelling with that wench."_

End Flash Back 

That was right. She just left because he said he wanted to be with Kikyou and Kikyou wouldn't go with him is Kagome was there. "I lost her once, Kikyou, and I don't want to lose her again. Why can't you two just get along?" His innocent comment left Kikyou in an understanding. Her eyes fell to the ground but she said nothing. She just walked away.

Kagome paced back and forth at camp. Miroku and Sango watched her anxiously while Kilala and Shippou were sleeping with ease._ "Great, I am here for no longer than a week and I already screwed up. To Inuyasha, I am just another face that he once knew," _ Kagome pestered herself with the hurtful words. Kagome looked at Kikyou who was silently walking back to the camp, quickly looking away avoiding Kikyou's eye contact Kagome walked out of camp in the opposite direction that Kikyou had returned.


	9. Chapter 9 Divine Intervention

Chapter Nine- Divine Intervention 

Kagome sat down on a moss-covered log and released her tears of disappointment. She was mad at herself. She didn't want to come between Inuyasha and Kikyou even though it felt right.

A body bolted around Kagome, circling her with the only recognition of the demons blue and white streaks it left behind. "Inuyasha?" Kagome hoped but knew that it wasn't her favorite half demon. The blur ended up right in front of her face, looking at her with deep sky blue eyes. "You are Kagome, am I right?" the demon asked, hoping with all his heart. He had been searching for her for a long time, trying to please his master's wishes upon her return. "Yes I am, who wants to know?" Kagome snorted, searching for her bow, realizing she left it at the camp. "That, to you, is not important," the creature said as he picked her up in a bridal style taking her towards the west valleys.

Inuyasha returned to the camp in his human form. It had been a long day and he finally took to his weak human from. Getting to camp, he looked for Kikyou, seeing if she got there safely. He then looked for Kagome amongst Sango and Miroku but found nothing. "Kilala?" Inuyasha called out to her, awakening the small cat demon. "Where is Kagome?" he asked softly, trying not to show all his worry in his voice. The cat turned into her true demon form and allowed Inuyasha to get on her back, following the scent of Kagome.

"Can you please stop running so fast? I need to go to the washroom," Kagome warned, hoping the demon was stupid enough to fall for it, and he did! The handsome demon let Kagome out of his grasp and allowed her to go into the near by bushes.

Kagome knelt behind the bushes and peeked on the patient demon. _"Who could he work for?" _Kagome wondered as she waited to see the demon's reaction if she took longer then she would have normally needed. The demon just sat down beneath a tree and waited patiently, closing his beautiful eyes, making it look like he was asleep. Kagome slipped from the bushes and sat beneath the tree across from him looking intently in his face, hoping to try to read some emotions that were left on his face.

"Are we ready to proceed?" the demon asked nobly, not opening his eyes or even smiling. His face was a picture of calm, expressing nothing except how comfortable it was to sit near such a beautiful girl. "No, I think I will get some sleep. I am a little sore from you carrying me that way," Kagome pushed but the demon showed no resistance. "That is understandable. Alright, you shall be given rest until you are ready to move on," he said kindly. _"She obviously wants to stall for time. The master said she would do as much,"_ he said to himself. "What kind of demon are you?" Kagome questioned. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep? -… Very well, I am a wolf/dog demon. I am a crossbreed as you can see. My mother was a noble dog and my father was a wolf demon-…" _'Why am I telling her this? Why does she have to be so easy to talk to?' _he asked himself sarcastically.

Kilala flew towards the west valleys; Kagome's scent became fresher and fresher each kilometer they traveled. _'She must be stalling for me,' _Inuyasha laughed to himself. _'Well at least I know she still has some faith in me. After she left-…' _A blue blur flew from the forest floor and floated before Kilala, forcing her to come to a stop. "Are you Inuyasha?" The creature asked. Inuyasha just nodded and stared in wonder at the demon that hovered in front of him. "Heh, my master has no need for you, go back where you came from human."


	10. Chapter 10 the Beginning of a Friendship

Chapter Ten- the Beginning of a Friendship 

Kagome awoke with the dampness of the thick fog that settled in around her. "Kagome we must go." The stranger's voice sounded, reaching out his hand. "Why should I go with you, where is Inuyasha and who are you?" Kagome said bluntly, testing the Akuma's limits. "Heh, Forgive me lady Kagome, I am Kouji, leader of the wolf pack that lives in-…well it doesn't matter where I live. Lets go." Kouji picked her up with ease and bolted once again through the forest.

"_Why won't he talk to me? Err he reminds me so much of Inuyasha, where is Inuyasha anyway?" _Kagome pondered on her friend's actions. _"What if he doesn't come to rescue me?" _Kagome's body tensed at the thought. Forcing her eyes to hold in the tears. _"He will come for me, I know he will."_

Kouji could sense the girls' loneliness and decided to stop for a short break. They came to a shallow river that ran through a long valley. _"Were half way there, just two more days of travel and this girl can be with the master, and I will be free." _Kouji's mind wondered from the small fire that he had made as he stared into clouded skies. "It's going to rain." He said to Kagome who was digging through her big yellow backpack. Kagome just looked up and went back to her bag, pulling out an umbrella. "That's alright, I won't get to wet." She looked at Kouji with a satisfied grin.

The first rain drop began to fall when Kouji picked up an unpleasant scent. _"Not again. Why hasn't my master taken care of these badger demons yet?" _Kouji drew his ken and placed himself between Kagome and the demon. "Come out you coward!" he hollered towards what looked like nothing but thin air. The air rippled, then took to the form of a badger. "Meddling with humans again are you Kouji? I thought you would've learned the first time." The badger mused.

"Shut up! What I do is none of your business!" Kouji yelled back, frustration taking over his body.

"Well that depends. You see I have clear orders to kill you and bring the girl to my master for his entertainment." The badger's eyes shone with eager towards Kagome, who stood and reached for her bow. "Now, now missy lets not be doing anything you might regret." He teased, moving around the angered Kouji, towards the priestess.

"Touch her and I will see to it that your head is served on a silver platter." Kouji grumbled. The rain pouring down his delicate face. He pointed his ken at the badger and slashed towards him, cutting the unsuspecting badger across his hind leg.

The badger started to laugh as he began to fade away. "You fool, I didn't think you would develop feelings for a mere human. Kyo, You remember the name Kyo, it is not the last time you will hear of it." Then the badger faded away.

"Dammit!" Kouji cursed himself. _"How could I be so stupid to stop for that wench. This never would have happened if I had just ignored her feelings and continued on my way. But, then why was I so certain on stopping."_ Kouji turned towards Kagome, looking into her eyes then looking away in hatred. _"Stupid humans!" _he screamed to himself. "We should be on our way."

Kagome looked into the demon's eyes and then looked away. _"Why am I so stupid. Kouji doesn't even care about me, it is about his duty to his Lord."_ Kagome looked to the ground, rage began to bubble in her soul. Where is Inuyasha!

When Kagome said nothing Kouji walked over to her and fiercely grabbed her hand, which surprised Kagome. "Let go of me! I don't want to go with you!" Kagome screamed out in pain. His nails gripped her wrists, causing them to bleed. "Kouji please!" she mumbled. Tears stung her eyes as she fell to the ground before him. "Shut up wench!" he yelled at her, throwing her to the ground.

Kagome fell face first to the ground. Unable to catch herself she fell to the muddy ground _"What happened to him, he was so nice. What happened to him!"_ Kagome got up and looked into Kouji's eyes. They were filled with memories, hurt and anger. He hated human just like Sesshoumaru. "Kouji, not even one is bad." Kagome whispered, remembering the hatred Inuyasha had for her and all because one human supposedly betrayed him.

"What did you just say." Kouji stopped is hatred fit and looked at her mud-covered face.

"I said not everyone is bad. I did nothing to hurt you. So why are you hurting Me." Kagome innocent voice calmed Kouji as he helped her up and helped wipe off her face. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked looking solemnly into his in eyes. Kouji just looked away not saying anything.

"It doesn't really matter. It's got nothing to do with my mission." Kouji fought for his words. Hoping that she would by each and every one.

"Kouji, if you ever need to talk you can always come to Me." Kagome took his hand and held it tightly. "I want to be your friend, but I can't do that if you won't let me."

Kouji just looked at her wondrously. _"A human girl, showing me kindness and actually caring for me-… why did my heart skip a beat? Could I possibly be falling for this human-… no it can't be-…but she wants to be my friend, that has to mean something." _Kouji quickly took Kagome in his arms and embraced her tightly. "I do want to be your friend." _"But I don't know how to be a friend, I am only a leader how can I be a friend too?" _

Kagome smiled to herself and returned his embrace. _"Inuyasha. Where are you?"_


	11. Chapter 11 Spoken For

Chapter Eleven- Spoken For 

Inuyasha woke to a black sky filled with stars. He had been trying to track Kagome for almost three days now and her scent was fading quickly. _"Dam that fucking mutt!"_ Inuyasha cursed silently as he stared at his friends who surrounded him.

Shippou had been crying all day for his 'mommy' and Inuyasha was getting sick of it. He sent kilala to take the Kitsune back to Kaede's village that meant Sango and Miroku had to walk on foot, slowing Inuyasha down greatly. _"Hold on Kagome, I'll find you I promise." _

Inuyasha was tired of Kikyou fighting with him telling him that Kagome would be fine and that he didn't always need to be there for her. _"But I can't help it. I don't __**need**__ to be there for her-…I __**want**__ to be there for her." _ Inuyasha never said this but he knew it was true.

XXXX

Kagome woke to a dark sky. The sun had not yet come up and the stars we dim. _"Where are you Inuyasha? Do you really care for Kikyou more then me?"_

"You know the best part about the sky?" an unstable voice asked.

"Hmm?" Kagome responded to Kouji's question.

"No matter where you are, the person you love is always under the same sky."

"..." Kagome looked at Kouji with a stunned expression. "Do you have someone back home that you love?" Kagome said in barely a whisper. He hands played with the fringe on her black and pink skirt.

"I did, but she was-…" Kouji went quiet. His eyes shone with love and passion, lost in memories.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to-…" Kagome stuttered trying not to feel the guilt that shot through her stomach as she thought of Shunsuke. "I thought I loved someone once but-… he didn't love me in return. He was always kind and caring, I even changed for him, but he ended up using me instead." Kagome looked to the ground, a gentle wind blew and Kagome's hair wrapped around her face.

"_She is so beautiful. So wild. So-…free to be herself."_ Kouji stared at Kagome who greeted her with a warm smile. He loved her smiles they were almost always filled with love and passion. She never judged anyone. Just like Kimiko was. "We better be heading off now." Kouji said as the sun just brimmed the side of the earth. Touching the sky with dark shade of purple and red.

Kagome nodded and gathered her things. This would be the third day she traveled and still no sign of Inuyasha. "Can I walk today?" Kagome asked gently, not wanting to push the demon again. Kouji nodded and took off towards the west.

XXXX

Inuyasha growled as kilala finally returned. It was about noon and Sango and Miroku were starting to complain that their legs hurt. He could tell that they were a day behind the others and they weren't gaining any ground. They were heading west towards Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Inuyasha do you even know where to go?" Miroku opened his big trap.

"Well if you too weren't so fucking slow we wouldn't be so far behind!" Inuyasha snapped he had had enough of their bitching and was ready to just drop them off at the next village.

Sango looked at Miroku with worry. Kagome was like her sister and if Inuyasha was worried to the brink of insanity then they should all worry as well. Sango quietly told kilala try to move at a faster pace. Inuyasha pushed himself to go faster.

By mid evening they stopped at a lone tree to catch their breaths and eat some food. The tree sat quietly alone in the middle of a deep valley. Kilala transformed into her cat like form and wondered to the tree. She started to mew, trying to get her masters attention.

**Kilala's P.O.V**

"_I knew it, I knew she was here before. We are catching up to her! All we need is to quickly get moving so we will be able to get closer her. I know she is on foot walking with the half breed mutt." _ I walked over to my master and nudged her. I needed her to see this. This was the only proof any of us has found that actually meant she came this way. I knew she believed in us.

My master finally got up and followed me to the tree. I showed her the candy that Kagome always gave to Shippou. He would always ask if she had some and she always did. Inuyasha would soon lose his Hanyou form and I would be the only one who could catch the scent of my master's sister. We have to get moving before she is carried away by the demon and we can't catch her.

I let out a low growl at Inuyasha. That stupid mutt was always thinking of Kagome yet he tried to be tough and act like he didn't care. Over the two years Kagome wasn't with us he missed her and thought of her every single day, even with Kikyou in his arms. We had to gain ground before Inuyasha lost his form.

**End of Kilala's P.O.V**

"Leave me the hell alone kilala." Inuyasha shouted but kilala just grabbed his shirt and drug him up, trying to get him to move his body.

"Let's get going." Sango said getting to her feet and helping Miroku up.

XXXX

Kagome looked to the sky. Wishing that she could catch sight of Inuyasha and the others who would no doubt come to her aid. She didn't mind Kouji, he was nice to her. He reminded her a lot bout Kouga. What scared her most was who his master might be.

Kouji stopped dead in his tracks and waited as a small cyclone headed right for them. Kouji grabbed his Ken and prepared his stance, ready to fight off Kouga. Kouga went right past Kouji and stopped in front of Kagome. Taking her hands in his. Then pointing his attention to Kouji.

"You again, Heh, who do you work for now." Kouga grumbled staring Kouji in the eyes, waiting for a challenge.

"It does not matter to you, I have business with her and you no longer tell me what to do!" Kouji slashed at Kouga.

"Does your mother know of what you turned into since you were rejected from your own pack?" Kouga asked as he jumped to the right and easily dodged Kouji's attack.

"Shut up you fool, if it wasn't for you I would still have my pack!" he said, using his extreme speed to get behind Kouga.

"Why are you with MY Kagome? She has no interest in you, and if she did she is already spoken for." Kouga said as he grabbed onto his opponent's hand. Trying to force the sword towards his face.

Kagome just stood, shocked and watched the fight. Looking at her new friend who was in danger and ran to Kouji's side. "Kouga leave him alone!" she screamed pushing Kouga to the side and dodging Kouji's sword.


	12. Chapter 12 No More Secrets

Chapter Twelve- No More Secrets 

Kouga sniffed for the scent of the mutt. _"Where Kagome is, that mutt is sure to follow!"_ The winds direction changed and Kouga bolted towards the east. Running full speed until he stood face to face with Inuyasha.

"Why the hell did you let that bastard take Kagome!" Kouga shouted. Grabbing Inuyasha by his kimono and lifting him into the air.

"Let me go you idiot! It's not like I just let her walk away with him!" Inuyasha shouted back, kicking Kouga in the face, forcing the wolf to release him.

"Well it sure seems like it! She's getting all comfy with him like they plan to be mates!" Kouga's eyes flashed with anger towards both half-breeds. "What the hell did you do wrong this time!"

Inuyasha's face fell at the mention of his mistakes. _"It's not like I knew that one day she would show up again. I needed Kikyou so I wouldn't miss Kagome that much-… it didn't work but I tried. Kikyou will be leaving soon and Kagome is all I will have left-…" _

"Hey dog breathe, did you hear anything I just said!" Kouga asked impatiently. "Lets go get that half-breed mutt and get Kagome back!" Kouga hollered harshly. Ready to grab Inuyasha by the ears and drag his as quickly as he could go.

XXXX

"I didn't know you knew Kouga? Was he a friend of yours?" Kagome asked innocently. They had continued on their journey to meet Kouji's master after Kouga took off._ "I wonder if Kouga will go find Inuyasha?"_

(I'm making all of this up so it will probably be wrong) "I not only knew him, we use to be best friends, until our leader died fighting Naraku. It was appointed to me to lead the pack until we found a better suited leader-…I led the pack for a good year. Kouga and I always fought beside each other, helping our pack grow stronger and stronger. I soon found a mate and we had pups-… but sadly they didn't survive the following winter, they mother was killed by a miko such as you. The pack was running out of food and my mate went to the nearest village and see if they had any food we could 'borrow'. But the miko was there and killed my dear Kimiko-…it was soon after I found my master and was assigned to gather you and take you to my master." Kouji finished as he stared at the ground, hiding the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Um-…why don't you call you master by his name?" Kagome asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well because-…I don't really know his name I guess. I never asked it I just called him master…" Kouji replied truthfully. Looking up into Kagome's soft expression taking her hand in his. Kagome looked up shocked at the demon's actions. "All I know is that he seems-…"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha caught up with Kouji and Kagome. Inuyasha stood facing Kagome in disbelief. _"Kouga was right."_

Kagome released herself from Kouji's hands and ran to Inuyasha, tears flowing from her eyes. "You came. I knew you would come! I just knew it!" Kagome sobbed in Inuyasha's chest wrapping him in her embraced that she so longed to give him.

"Kag-…Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered to himself in shock, looking down on Kagome's blotchy face. He slowly took her into his strong arms, holding her close to his warm body. "Of course I came. What did you expect?" his voice was muffled by the material of her long sleeved shirt that covered her shoulders.

Kouji stood motionless, watching the two different people. Both were wishing to be with each other but both unwilling to say it. "Excuse me but I have an order to carry out." Kouji said stubbornly.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's body. "Your not taking her again you bastard!" Inuyasha cried putting himself between the mix breed and Kagome.

"What can I do to convince you other wise?" Kouji mused. "A mere half demon was no business with a powerful miko such as her." Kouji's gaze turned towards Kagome and nodded.

"You won't touch her in anyway. Over my dead body!" Inuyasha swung his tetsisuaga. "Wind Scar!"

Kouji easily dodged it and suddenly appeared behind Kagome, picking her up in his arms and taking off towards to west at full speed once more. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a hushed tone. Taking after Kagome again, traveling faster then he ever had before.


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting the Master

Chapter Thirteen- Meeting the Master 

Kagome's tears rolled down her face and were left to trail behind the speed demon. He had been running for a day and a half non-stop and Kagome could do nothing but watch as her Inuyasha flashed out of sight.

Around noon of the fifth day Kouji dropped Kagome on the ground. Not caring if he hurt her or not. Not looking at the cold stares that she gave him he sat down, his back to a tree he sat and watched the ground. Kagome stormed up to him and began hitting him with all the strength she could muster. Cursing him, using every disgraceful name she could think of. One fist hit him in the shoulder. The other hit him in the cheek. In a flash Kouji grabbed Kagome's hand and shoved her to the face of a tree.

"You stupid fool of a wench! Touch me again and I will defy my orders and bring you too my master DEAD!." Kagome stood breathless and numb from the impact of the tree. Kouji's eyes filled with anger and jealousy, causing him to push harder of her chest.

"Kouji? The master is getting impatient, are you going to bring him his prize or not?" a Grown Kitsune's voice coaxed gently.

"Back out of my business Rina!" Kouji snapped his eyes glinted red as he stared into Kagome's frightened eyes. "Pl-please h-h-h-el-p me-…" Kagome fought out. Trying to gather more breath in her lungs.

"What a shame, the boss had come to tell me that he was coming to meet you and he was looking forward to see the bitch suffer then." Rina sounded disappointed then turned around and began, very slowly walking back into the woods.

Kouji dropped Kagome, allowing Kagome to fall to her knees gasping for air. "So be it, when will he arrive?" Kouji turned his full attention to the departing female. "Late tonight? Early tomorrow morning? Only the doves can tell my dear." And with that the demon vanished, leaving a pile of fresh clothing for Kagome to wear.

"Wench go wash up, we are near a hot spring so make yourself descent!" Kouji demanded emotionlessly. Then walked away to gather fresh food for the preparation of his master.

Kagome nodded and weakly wobbled to the visible signs of a hot spring. Kagome slowly undressed herself and began to dip herself in the water. Tensing up and the heat, then easing herself into the water. Making herself totally unaware of her surroundings.

"_She looks so battered and torn, yet she still does not cease to amaze me. She has been hurt countless time by that disgraceful Inuyasha yet she still runs back to him. Such a beautiful creature wasted on the disappointment of the world. One day she will be mine and I will no longer have to wait for her to finally realize how much I mean to her. When, I do not know but soon. Yes soon my dear Kagome." _'

Kagome opened her eyes and scanned the darkening forest. Awoken by a chill that traveled up and down her spine nonstop.

"Youuuu?" a bird landed be side her prying into her eyes with its beautiful shape and pure whiteness. "Ppprepare not at mooon, but a suunnn light mmhmmm." The dove sounded nodding its elegant body up and down, then switching its feet making its body move side to side. "Annddd Bewwaaree myy dearesttt, foor youuuu aree nott aloneee." And with that the dove twisted gracefully to the sky and floated out of view.

With those haunting words Kagome wasn't sure if she should get out of the water, or shrink deeper into it. Time past and nothing stirred so she gradually she removed herslef from the water and quickly got dressed and returning to camp.

When she got back she was at nerves end, looking every way watching for unwanted eyes. "What is wrong with you wench? Help me prepare this food!" Kouji threw harvested fruits at her, which she easily caught, but fumbled them all as a pear hit her in the chest, she fell to the ground.

"Why prepare them now? Your _MASTER_ will not be here until tomorrow morning." Kagome muttered in a hateful tone.

"How do u know this woman?" Kouji glared at her. _"If I have so much hatred towards the disrespect she shows me, why am I so in love with now she treats me? It makes no sense."_

"Heh, lets just say a little bird told me." She mused, flashing comical eyes, hoping to ease the tension between them. _"Why do I not feel like he should be mad at me, I want to be his friend but he is doing everything in his power to prevent that."_

"Heh, fine then wench. Store them till tomorrow, but in the mean time, get some sleep, the master will be expecting something half-decent. Within minutes the exhausted Kagome fell into a deep slumber

**Kag's dream**

"_I will not travel with the wench." Kikyou said. Anger grew inside Kagome, she readied herself preparing to string and fire an arrow at Kikyou. "But Kikyou I need to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you I never have!" Inuyasha words cut deeper and deeper, Kagome released her grip on her bow and wiped a tear from her eye. "Then come Inuyasha, come to hell with me." Kikyou tested. Pulling Inuyasha closer to her. "But what about Sango, Miroku and the others?" Inuyasha replied as he completed the embrace. Kagome's tears started to pour as she turned around shut her eyes and forced her body asleep._

_Two hours before sunrise, Inuyasha went back to his tree and gradually fell asleep. Kagome was the first to wake, taking off to the nearest body of water so she would be able to wash her body, attempting to get the dried blood off from the last battle. Later joined by Sango and Kirara, who was only there to make sure Miroku wasn't being his usual self._

_Sango witnessed a tear rolling down Kagome's face. Kagome's memories returned to last night. "Kagome is everything alright?" Sango asked, moving closer to her best friend. "Ya I'm fine. Hey do you think Inuyasha will let me go home?" Kagome wondered, looking her friend straight in the eyes. Showing no emotion in her eyes, just like Sesshoumaru would do. "But Kagome you just got here? Why do u want to go home so early?" Sango questioned, looking deeper into her friends' eyes but still finding nothing. "It's just---I just don't think- that I should-…" Kagome looked down as another tear rolled down her cheeks. "I don't think that I should travel with Inuyasha and you guys anymore!" Kagome choked out, tears began to stream down her face. Kagome looked down and the reflections in the water, not wanting to see the hurt on Sango's face. Kagome got out of the water and dressed herself._

"_He chose her-…he chose her over me, yet he wants me back, can I really handle my heart being torn by him again. Kikyou is dying, so what does that make me, a replacement, could it be that I am the closest thing that resembles his Kikyou and so I am the one he will put up with? Do I still mean nothing to him after what we have been through together?" _

_Kagome stood in the middle of a great lake, basically walking on water. Looking beneath her she found Inuyasha gasping for air, as if she was standing on him, keeping him from the surface. Kagome moved to get off him but as soon ad she did, he disappeared and she found herself drowning in the lake. Being pushed down deeper and deeper, trying to scream but to no prevail. Water just kept pouring in her mouth and into her lungs. A figure dove into the water and a gentle yet strong hand grabbed at her body and took her back to the surface, rising about the top of the water and began to walk on the water, Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked up at the dark figure, her eyes blurry and filled with water. Kagome couldn't breathe and she felt her lungs screaming for air and her body wearing for the lack of oxygen. The still dark figure pressed his cold soft lips to hers and began the process of CPR, pumping her chest and then breathing again. Kagome's eyes shot open and instantly she began coughing up water. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her savior-…"You-…" _

End of kag's dream 


	14. Chapter 14 Too Many Clues

Chapter Fourteen- Too Many Clues 

Kagome woke with a startle. Finding herself laid comfortably on a soft cushion. Looking around she didn't notice anyone around her. She was in a huge room, painted with crimson and detailed with gold. The bed was the almost twice the size of her mom's queen. The pillows were made with silk with the addition of trim. The bedroom was more then half the size of her old apartment.

Kagome got up and found herself in a royal type of kimono. She explored the room and was surprised to find a private Hot spring, outlined with marble with the addition of a walk in closet. The closet was filled with beautiful kimonos, all made with a gentle silk, and coming in any color anyone could imagine.

"It's it to your liking?" A cold voice echoed behind her. Staring at the wondering expression that changed with every inch of the room she explored.

The voice scared the wits out of her as she turned around to face the intruder. Her body went stiff as the memories of her drowning in the lake returned. Her eyes gawked in confusion and amazement. "Y-y-you-…" and with that Kagome's body went limp and found itself on the ground, her surroundings were black, expecting pain to rush through her body at any moment, but it never came.

"Well I didn't see that one coming." He mused to himself, smiling like he never had before. "Is she really that amazed to see me? Or maybe she is shocked? Or disappointed?" he chuckled at the miko who lay back on her bed. "That was the second time with the same expression? Each time greeting me with 'you'. Hmm, I expected a more grateful or alarming tone at least. Well, you can't get everything you want, well I can, but she doesn't know that yet." He looked at the peaceful Kagome, he let his mind wander, but not too far. _"She is still sleeping, it would be wrong to do that stuff with her not participating with me."_ At this thought he laughed to himself, letting out a small chuckle that could be heard by no one.

Kagome awoke three hours later, lying in her bed that she had found herself in before. _"Why would he want to bring me here what prize am I too him?"_ Kagome jumped as the door creaked open. "You-…"


	15. Chapter 15 Learning the Hard Way

Chapter Fifteen- Learning the Hard Way 

"I do have a name you know!" the figure grumbled fiercely. "Don't play stupid with me I know you know my name, this isn't the first time we've met." He added, pleased by the sassy look she had on her face.

"Fine Sesshoumaru-…"

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru to you!"

"Fine, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Kagome tried again, this time adding the sweet act. The nobility's name danced on her name.

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. _"I am so addicted to her presence already. What is this miko doing to me? Why am I so easy going with her around? What makes her so special?"_ Sesshoumaru questioned himself, not recognizing he was staring right at her.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem?" Kagome tapped her foot impatiently, staring straight into his friary eyes. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his trance and straightened his composure.

"This Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure his guest was comfortable." Sesshoumaru said simply. Returning Kagome's unbroken stare.

"Yes everything is fine Sess-…Lord Sesshoumaru." She corrected herself, noticing his cold stare. She looked to the ground, then looked out the window, finally noticing that the room came with a balcony. "This conversation is over." Kagome grumbled, walking out to the balcony. Kagome looked over the castle grounds, she could see so much, the small pond that could be found in the middle of the garden. The mountains the held the sun on its peeks. She could see the training ground and little Rin outside collecting daisies. _"She hasn't changed a bit, but I guess no one has."_

Sesshoumaru had been offended by her recent comment and had not moved from his earlier position, waiting to see if she would notice that he was still there. _" Why can't I put a finger on what she's feeling?"_ he asked as she silently made his way over beside her.

"It's so beautiful-…" Kagome exclaimed, the comment not pointed towards any specific being.

"Would you like to eat outside with Rin?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled her. Being so caught up in the scenery she hadn't really paid any attention to wither he had left or not. Kagome didn't look at him. She only nodded and wished that he wasn't being so nice to her. _"Where is the Sesshoumaru that I know? He wasn't like this when I first came back through the well." _

Fluffy's P.O.V 

"_She won't even look at me. Doesn't she even care that I brought her here because I wanted to? She probably wants to go back to that fool, Inuyasha."_ I spat at the name. That mutt was always hurting Kagome, as she always ran back to him, only to be hurt again. I would teach her that my brother is nothing special. I would even be just like him if I have to. I just wanted her to love me. _"This doesn't sound like the real me, I know that. When the meeting's start then I will correct my composure, but I need her to act as my mate-to-be when I go, and I will have to do anything I can to get her to agree." _

"Sesshoumaru? Why are you being so nice to me?" she asks me. I am completely clueless why she would ask that question. At first I am shocked. _"Doesn't she want me to act like this?" _but then it hits me. _"Maybe she likes me for who I am." _So I returned to my original coldness.

"What does it matter wench?" I tell her, but it hurts me so much to use that word '_Wench.' _I knew that was the last this I thought of her as, though I also knew I was the only one who knew that. But I would tell her in time. "Meet me in the garden for supper, and dress appropriate, you already know where you closest it. Don't disappoint me!" I say in my coldest voice before I make my way out to the door. "Jaken will get you when it is ready." I add, then I leave the room and stand by the doors. I just wish I didn't have to be so cold all the time, but I must keep my composure. With that thought in my head I go to my room, which is enjoined with the miko's, and I get really for supper.

End of Fluffy's P.O.V 

"_That was weird."_ Kagome stood alone on the balcony. "For a few second he was really nice to me, but then he turned to his original self. _"But you like his original self, so why are you complaining." _Kagome smiled to herself at this thought. It was true she liked his cold self, it gave her something to look forward too, the look in his eyes when she crossed him. The way he would act as if he didn't care, but a few people could tell that he did. "His cold self is so-…mysterious and-… I don't know what to think anymore." Kagome walked over to the closest and picked out a green kimono set. The kimono had a golden rose pattern climbing up the left side.


	16. Chapter 16 My Original State

Chapter Sixteen- My Original State 

"Wench it is time for dinner. You will eat with Rin and the master." Jaken said as he entered the door.

"Can't you knock you stupid bimbo!" Kagome jumped as the sudden voice was carried towards her. She had just finished putting up her hair into a nice delicate bun, letting a long strand on either side of her face to hang down neatly.

With out a word Jaken turned around and walked towards the large balcony that had several steps to go before you touched the ground. Looking farther Kagome could see the gardens entrance, but the lake she had seen from her window was out of view.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted and she got up and ran up to the older girl, wrapping her in her young arms. "Do you want to pick flowers with me-…"

"Come eat Rin." Sesshoumaru's cold voice seemed to echo through the air. Rin nodded gently and took Kagome's hand, leading her to the right side of Sesshoumaru, then she walked over to the left and kneeled down gracefully. Kagome followed her example and placed her hands on her lap.

The food was served and Kagome stared intently. It had been so long since she had had a real meal, but her stomach urged her not to eat it. She stared at the plate and then at Rin, who was quickly shoving her food in her mouth. Kagome let out a small smile and then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was also watching Rin.

Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes glaring at her, so he coldly returned her stare. Looking deep into her eyes, trying to track her emotions. _"She seems to be enjoying it here." _Sesshoumaru smiled inside. _"This might not be so impossible as it first seemed."_ "Why have you not eaten? Is it not up to your standard?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed pink. "That's not it" she murmured quietly. Playing with her kimono, ashamed at herself. _"Keep your composure Kagome!" _she told herself urging a smile onto her face. "That is not it at all Lord Sesshoumaru. I was just waiting for you to begin to eat. It is only respectful." Kagome replied coolly. Pulling out some old Japanese history that she had learnt in the new school.

Sesshoumaru looked at his untouched food, then back at Kagome, almost in a shocked expression, but it faded all to quickly. _"She's bright."_ He admitted to himself. Taking a small bite of his food then looking back at Kagome. Kagome took a small piece of meat that had been served and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly and savoring every ounce of taste that spread throughout her mouth. Without looking up and the great dog demon Kagome took another bite, until everything on her dish was empty.

It was about seven o'clock, Kagome excused herself and slowly made her way to her balcony, staring at the beautiful setting sun. The sky was rippled with purples, reds and oranges. In the distance Kagome could make out to figures, each looked like birds. Kagome could lose herself in the sky, letting her mind float back to her friends.

_Sango sat cross-legged, stirring dinner for Inuyasha and Miroku and herself. Miroku was unable to keep his hands to himself as always, earning himself a red hand mark across his face. Inuyasha sat cross-legged also. His back against a tree, looking towards the sky, watching the birds and the butterflies were floating gracefully in the sky. He looked toward Sango who held out a bowl of ramen that Kagome had left for them some time ago. "You miss her?" Sango's voice chimed softly. Inuyasha just stared at right through her, taking in what she just said to him. "No I just want to get the shards so I can make Kikyou truly live again." Inuyasha commented rudely._

That's all she was to him, some shard hunter. Kagome knew she could never take Kikyou's place in Inuyasha's heart. Sometimes though she just would wish that he had given her a chance too. He meant so much to her but she was only a tool to gain what he wanted.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru, her face in his chest. He face flushed deep red as she backed away fiercely, until he waist was up against the railing of the balcony. "Why are you in here?" Kagome demanded, putting her hands behind her, gripping the cold rail tightly.

Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagome. He sensed shock and a little bit of fear radiate from her body. His lips twitched as he thought of Kagome's amusing reaction to his approach. "This is my castle I may go where I please may I not?" Sesshoumaru stated bluntly, not really caring for her answer.

"If I am to stay here I want my privacy! Get out!" Kagome demanded, walking towards the closest, grumbling a few curses to him for sneaking up on her.

Sesshoumaru's anger flashed. In one quick movement he had Kagome pinned to the wall by her shoulders, his nails pierced small holes in her skin. "I do not take orders from a stupid human!" he snapped, letting out a low growl that came for the back of his throat.

"Then let me go home!" Kagome pushed his temper further. Staring him in the eyes. _"I do not fear him, I would rather die at his hands then let him push me around like some pathetic weakling."_

The scent of Kagome's fear transformed into desperation and anger. Sesshoumaru, who had been returning her glare, loosened his grip on her shoulders and put one hand on her waist. Moving his head closer to hers until their noses touched.


	17. Chapter 17 Born Into Confusion

Chapter Seventeen- Born Into Confusion 

Kagome's body shivered from the great lord's reaction. Closing her eyes, trying to avoid the urge to kiss him, but it was too late. In an instant he grazed his lips against hers, causing her heart to skip a beat. _"Could I be falling for the Ice lord?"_ Kagome's mind was in a scramble. Her mind screamed no, telling her to pull away, but her body couldn't-…wouldn't respond.

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over her lips, causing her to let out a quiet moan, giving him access to her mouth. He ran his tongue over hers then up towards the roof of her mouth. Kagome let out another small moan, then finally backed away, beat red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said then ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat against the door, know that if he wanted to he could just push her easily aside, but somehow trusting that he would take his leave.

Sesshoumaru didn't move. His mind was cursing him for such sudden action. But why was she sorry, did she not know that it was him who took the action? Or was she thinking of kissing him? Sesshoumaru walked over to the bathroom door, taking in the scent of salty tears. "Good-night, my sweet Kagome." He whispered, so low that he knew Kagome couldn't hear.

Tears flowed from Kagome's bright eyes. _"Why am I so sad?" _she asked herself. Drying the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. Reacting out with her miko powers she scanned the room for Sesshoumaru, but he had left. Kagome stood and undressed herself, dipping her tender shoulders into the hot water. The water flowed in around her, it was like a protection barrier, or at least that what she felt it as. Kagome's eyes closed and her exhausted body soon fell asleep in the relaxing water.

Kag's Dream 

_Kagome stood in the middle of a great lake, basically walking on water. Looking beneath her she found Inuyasha gasping for air, as if she was standing on him, keeping him from the surface. Kagome moved to get off him but as soon ad she did, he disappeared and she found herself drowning in the lake. Being pushed down deeper and deeper, trying to scream but to no prevail. Water just kept pouring in her mouth and into her lungs. A figure dove into the water and a gentle yet strong hand grabbed at her body and took her back to the surface, rising about the top of the water and began to walk on the water, Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked up at the dark figure, her eyes blurry and filled with water. Kagome couldn't breathe and she felt her lungs screaming for air and her body wearing for the lack of oxygen. The still dark figure pressed his cold soft lips to hers and began the process of CPR, pumping her chest and then breathing again. Kagome's eyes shot open and instantly she began coughing up water. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her savior-…"You-…" _

End of Kag's Dream 


	18. Chapter 18 Kagome’s Savior

Chapter Eighteen- Kagome's Savior 

Kagome coughed up water, lying on the marble that covered the bathroom floor. She twisted her body and coughed again, bring up more water that came from her lungs. Kagome's mind ran through the last things she had done. _"I kissed Sesshoumaru, ran to the bathroom, got in the water and-… oh Great Kami! I feel asleep in the Hot Spring!" _A shadow cast over Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru handed her a towel, eyeing her naked body. Following his gaze to he body as it laid on the cooled floor. Her face shot red and she grabbed the towel, and as fast as she could manage, she wrapped it around her body. "You don't need to stare!" she snapped, noticing the sly smile that danced on his lips. His eyes shot to hers and in a flash he was lost in her cold and embarrassed eyes.

"At least I liked what I saw." He smirked as she raised her hand to smack him. He easily dodged it and grabbed her hand before she knew what happened. Kagome smiled and lifted her knee to the side, canning the _Great Lord_. Sesshoumaru fell instantly to the ground taking a few breaths, his eyes started to glow red. Kagome knew what Inuyasha was like when his eyes went red. Instantly she took off. Running past Rin and out into the garden, hiding herself behind a big rock that was placed behind a fountain that sat majestically in the middle of the garden. Her heart throbbed in shock. She took deep quiet breaths, hoping that no one could hear her.

After a couple hours of sitting there waiting Kagome stood and made her way further into the garden. It was past breakfast and Kagome's stomach started to ache. Pushing her hunger aside she continued walking, continuing until she felt a brief tingle flush through her body. Stopping Kagome came to a deep canon, two paths, one ran straight to the left, and the other twisted to the right and then to the left, then it disappeared at where she guess the bottom of the canon was.

Not knowing where to go she decided she would go to both. Taking the straight one first she started off to the left. Stepping carefully so not to fall to her death Kagome walked till around two hours past noon. She finally came to the bottom finding nothing. She looked back to where she had come from and started to walk back up path.

Walking non-stop she finally reached to top, exhausted and hungry she look to where the palace had been, only to find in gone, invisible to her eyes. Kagome lay on the ground tears filling up in her eyes, she was hopelessly lost. Carrying the stress she could feel growing in her chest she found herself asleep, lying on the thin grass. Kagome could see her body lying on the ground, sleeping peacefully. A cloaked figure came from no where and pulled her hair away from her face. Trying to yell at the creature, only to find her voice was useless. She had no choice but to let the demon take her down the path to the right. Winding and turning only confused her.

The creature soon came to a stop and turned towards the wall of the cliff, and said a couple words. Everything went dark to Kagome, her soul re-entered her body. She allowed her eyes to flutter open, adjusting themselves to the dark.

"Heh, you're awake now, it is about time you know. You've been out for two and a half days now and fluffy has been freaking out on everyone because he managed to lose you." The hooded figure lifted off her hood and revealed the face of a grown Kitsune.

"You-your Rina?" Kagome managed to squeak out with her dry throat. The Kitsune just nodded and handed Kagome a glass of water. The miko looked wondrously around the room, well if was actually a cave that she realized, was the one she saw when her soul had came out and followed her as she was taken by Rina.

"You should show more respect for the great dog, he saved your life you know?" the Kitsune said suddenly.

"So what, it's not like I meant to fall asleep in the bath! He had no right to-…"

"Not then. He saved you from Kouji." The demon said patiently. "Kouji serves Naraku. He was demanded to take you there. He would then be granted his freedom and Naraku was going to use you as bait for the mutt Inuyasha." She explained. "He fought for you. He made sure you wouldn't get hurt you know."

Kagome felt a wave of guilt take over her body. "I didn't know." She mumbled, looking down to the ground. _"He saved me from Naraku and I go jumping to conclusion, I hurt him and I-I didn't even think about thanking him."_ Kagome stood and walked to the walls, searching for a button or a string so she could open the door.

"Princess of the western lands." Rina whispered lowly. The wall in front of Kagome shook and then opened up to the path. She looked towards he knew friend and thanked her, then started to run up the path, not caring if the rocks underneath her fell out of sight. In an hour or so she came to the top of the canon and looked towards where the palace once stood. _"Maybe the barrier around the castle makes it invisible." _Kagome walked forward until she felt a familiar tingle running throughout her body. She started to run only to find herself run into Sesshoumaru, knocking the unsuspecting dog to the ground. When she opened her eyes she found herself lying on top on the Lord of the western lands. Jumping to her feet and straightening the cloths that Rina had given her when she was asleep. "Th-Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She stuttered and bowed her head, trying to hide her red face.

Sesshoumaru just stood and stared at her. "Where have to been?" he asked curiously. Staring at her with suspicious, cold eyes. _"Thank Kami, she's safe!"_

Kagome decided not to tell him about his meeting with Rina. "Ah, just out and about. I had to think of some things." He just nodded and took her hand, walking her to the nearest tree.


	19. Chapter 19 Debt Repaid

Chapter Nineteen- Debt Repaid 

Kagome sat down against the tree and pondered for a while, taking up the masters request. _"Me, act like Sesshoumaru's mate in front of his noble guests? I thought he hated humans, so why would he want a human to act as his mate."_ Kagome looked to her right and softly glared into Sesshoumaru's patient eyes. _"How many times has he saved you? You owe him your life, the least you can do is act like his mate for a week."_ She stood as her mind came to the answer.

Sesshoumaru rose as well looking hopefully at Kagome, who returned his glare eagerly, then nodded. "I will help you Lord Sesshoumaru."

A small smile came onto his lips. "The nobles had come earlier this 'morning. They suspected to see you already." He told her as they made there way back to the castle, arm in arm. "Oh and Kagome. Call my Sesshoumaru, you are higher then most people right now so you don't have to call me _Lord_ unless you are asking permission to do something." He looked at her happily.

The new _couple_ made there way into the palace doors, Sesshoumaru took _his_ Kagome to her quarters and opened the door. "Change formally and knock on the door opposite of your bathing quarters, that is where I sleep so I will be waiting for you." A noble walked by and eyed Kagome slyly. Sesshoumaru could sense his main intentions then lowered his head against Kagome's, she had also noticed the demon walking by. Sesshoumaru allowed his lips to graze hers. The demon looked at the Lord in disgust and continued walking.

"Be careful. I will be sure to lock your room to keep you safer around these knuckleheads. If you need anything just knock on my door." And with that he allowed Kagome into her room and locked the door.

Kagome let out a small sigh and walked into her the bathing quarters, she undressed and dipped herself in the water for a quick bathe. After soaking her hair and washing it with the bottle that Rin had pointed out when she first got there, she climbed out and dried her raven black hair.

With her hair dried she made her way to the closest. She picked through the kimonos that were bundled up in the formal section. Coming across a baby blue set that had the outline of a pink dove, which flew across the front, trailed by pink and purple leaves. She set it down in a pile and tried to continue looking, but found nothing as beautiful as the baby blue. Coming to an easy decision she took the kimono set and put it on. Not surprised when she noticed the ori was also pink just like the dove. After fixing it correctly so that it shaped her body she when to the mirror that hung of the wall near her balcony entrance. She put her hair tight, then let the bottom layer out. After brushing the bottom layer she put the middle and the top layer in a round bun. _"I never noticed how thick my hair was. I didn't think the bun would turn out with just my middle and top layers." _She smiled to herself after seeing her accomplishment.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru's door she gave it a knock, nothing happened, so she knocked twice more, and no one came. Kagome took the door handle in her hand and twisted it, opening the door just a little and peeked in. the room was a dark blue with a golden picture on the roof of a great dog demon, his hair pulled up in a pony tail. Three swords fell at his left side. Kagome stood staring up at the painting.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his bathing quarters, a towel around his waist showing off his stomach and chest. To was surprised to find Kagome already finished, following her gaze to the roof. "He is my father."

The voice startled Kagome as she snapped her head at Sesshoumaru. Eyeing his muscular chest, then moving her eyes up his body till they reached his face. He smiled at he awed expression. "Your done early." He said trying to start a conversation.

Though his voice was still cold but Kagome knew it was all for show. "That makes you, I'm guessing right on time?" The lord just nodded and went into his closet. He pulled on dark blue that hugged his ankles, and walked out of the room, carrying his baby blue shirt with him. Finding Kagome sitting patiently on his bed he walked towards her as she stared around the room, taking in the relaxing feeling it gave off. He pulled on his shirt and sat down beside her. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked, trying his hardest to be polite to her. She just stared at his face and nodded, having him escort her out of his room to the ballroom.


	20. Chapter 20 Ballroom Biltz

Chapter Twenty-Ballroom Blitz 

The ballroom was a mix of yellows and oranges, three of the four walls were covered in windows, and each window was covered with an orange curtain. In the center of the room there sat a large table, which seated over a hundred nobles, from each part of the world. Each one stood at the entrance of the lord and his _mate. _All the males eyed Kagome and Sesshoumaru linked his arm through hers. Walking to the head of the table Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to be seated, everyone, still standing waited next for Kagome to take her seat at his right hand.

After everyone was seated a buff tiger-like demon rose from his seat, his wine cup in hand. Kagome took notice that he sat closer to the head of the table, she also noticed that it was the same demon that had watched her in the hall. He raised his glass above his head. "I, Yuuichi, leader of the tiger clan, noble of the southern lands, propose a toast. To Lord Sesshoumaru, and his lady."

"To Lord Sesshoumaru, and his lady!" the group chorused.

A tinge of anger grew in Kagome. _"I am not his lady, I-…__**But you want to be his lady."**_ A small voice echoed in Kagome's head. Trying to ignore the uncontrolled voice in her head Kagome took more notice to her surroundings. Everyone waited patiently as Sesshoumaru took the first bite of the diner that was prepared for the gathering. Kagome was the next to take a bite, she put off the fact that she hadn't eaten in almost three days and she was starving, she took a small bite, copying _her_ lords actions. After that the nobles started to eat, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and nodded in approval. Yuuichi, who sat four chairs down on the left side, rarely took his eyes off Kagome, blocking out the conversation that was growing around him.

Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome start to tense up and get nervous. Trying to ignore the glares from the demons. Each took turns staring at her, then turned their attention back to their neighbors. She had grown use to it by now, but the non-stop staring from Yuuichi was nerve racking.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who gave his a gentle smile, trying to hide her nerves that jumped from her skin. He turned his attention to Yuuichi and spoke. "Do you have a problem with my mate, Yuuichi?" he lords voice was as cold as ever. The room fell silent. Everyone scared to break the tension between the two demons.

Yuuichi looked to the head of the table, staring Sesshoumaru in the eyes intently, then turning his attention to Kagome, giving he a threatening glare. "No my Lord." He finally answered then turned to face the group that surrounded him, starting a conversation. The guest looked at Kagome and then Sesshoumaru then turned their attention back to their conversations.

"I must ask you to forgive my guests, they are being quite rude." Sesshoumaru pleaded. Kagome just shook her head. "It's is fine my Lord." She responded and majestically as she could. "It is not your fault they do not respect their lord's property."

The room fell quiet at this comment and the guests bowed their head in shame. Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome with shock. _"She is good." _He admitted to himself, standing up. "We ask to be dismissed." Without waiting for an answer he took Kagome's hand and led her out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21 Cold Passion

Chapter Twenty One- Cold Passion 

Sesshoumaru led Kagome past their rooms till they came to the end of the hall. In front of them stood two pure white doors, engraved in gold was the same inu figure that could be found on the ceiling in Sesshoumaru. Two grim looking demons guarded the door, both holding their posture and stood at attention as their lord past

"Your Lordship, Your lady." Then granted at the same time.

"_I can't handle being treated like some royalty. Why is Sesshoumaru insisting that I be his mate." Inuyasha popped into her head. "Not long ago I would have done anything to be his mate. Now look at me, I am acting it out with this brother who despises me greatly. What have I gotten myself into?" _Kagome stood at the two white doors, but it had not been the doors that she had been staring at Sesshoumaru could sense she thought of things greater. _Kagome stood in the middle of a great lake, basically walking on water. Looking beneath her she found Inuyasha gasping for air, as if she was standing on him, keeping him from the surface. Kagome moved to get off him but as soon ad she did, he disappeared and she found herself drowning in the lake. Being pushed down deeper and deeper, trying to scream but to no prevail. Water just kept pouring in her mouth and into her lungs. A figure dove into the water and a gentle yet strong hand grabbed at her body and took her back to the surface, rising about the top of the water and began to walk on the water, Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked up at the dark figure, her eyes blurry and filled with water. Kagome couldn't breathe and she felt her lungs screaming for air and her body wearing for the lack of oxygen. The still dark figure pressed his cold soft lips to hers and began the process of CPR, pumping her chest and then breathing again. Kagome's eyes shot open and instantly she began coughing up water. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her savior-…"You-…" _

Kagome's body let out a small shudder. _"That dream, that person. Why is it that that person is always saving me, what do they want with me?" _

Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's body start to shiver next to him. His throat let out a reassuring growl that seemed to calm her body, but not her nerves. Slowly she turned to him and gave him a calm smile. After a few minutes of calming herself she followed _her_ lord into his private study.

Once in Kagome was seated informally across a red, pine desk. In each corner there was a crescent moon, alike the one that was centered on Sesshoumaru's forehead. "This Sesshoumaru must ask for your forgiveness. His guest are quite rude to you, each will be confronted and punished-…"

"This will not be needed. I am not rightfully royalty so I would not expect to be treated like one." Kagome interrupted the lord. Usually, she knew, she would not have interrupted is statements, but as his potential _mate _she knew that she now had the privilege to correct him if, and when needed.

A familiar cold expression flashed across Sesshoumaru's face, he flexed his claws. Kagome cringed at his reaction and prayed that she had not gone to far. "If you are to be my mate then yes you are royalty and will be treated as no less. Tomorrow I will personally train you, in case you are to be assaulted by a few of my non-trusted guests.

Kagome had never been to the dojo and did not feel regret to go there. _"I hadn't fought since I shot that arrow at Kikyou."_ Kagome felt her stomach urge forward at the mention of the wenches name. After a few minutes of debating Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did you ask me to act as your mate? Surely you would want to make a better impression of yourself and chose a demoness." Kagome blurted out unintentionally. Covering her mouth in a hurry, trying to catch the word and shove them back in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. Her question had been quite unsuspected and her didn't even truly know the answer. He just stood and took Kagome by the hand leading her out of the study and to his room. Standing and staring at the ceiling that had taken Kagome's breathe away when she first entered his room.

"My father had fallen in love with a rich and powerful demoness. Later, when my mother died, he chose a mere human. She full filled with true love and riches, which at first was beyond my imagination. She raised me, then had Inuyasha. My father died for her, it was she that he had truly loved. I guess it just rubbed off on me. A humans love is stronger then any demons. You had shown me the same love that Inuyasha's mother did. I just wanted a chance you give her the same respect that I owe her."

Kagome stood, gawking at Sesshoumaru. _"He is being so open with me. He has given me a chance to get over Inuyasha." _She reasoned with herself. Kagome turned he attention back to the dog demon that stood on the ceiling. _"He looks so majestic and powerful."_ She looked back and Sesshoumaru who had walked over to his balcony. _"They look so much alike." _Kagome glared into the eyes of the demon that was plastered to the roof. The room became misty and Kagome felt her eyes begin to close.

"_you-…why are you here-..why have you protected me?"_


	22. Chapter 22 Frozen Fires

Chapter Twenty Two- Frozen Fires 

_Kagome stood in the middle of a great lake, basically walking on water. Looking beneath her she found Inuyasha gasping for air, as if she was standing on him, keeping him from the surface. Kagome moved to get off him but as soon ad she did, he disappeared and she found herself drowning in the lake. Being pushed down deeper and deeper, trying to scream but to no prevail. Water just kept pouring in her mouth and into her lungs. A figure dove into the water and a gentle yet strong hand grabbed at her body and took her back to the surface, rising about the top of the water and began to walk on the water, Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked up at the dark figure, her eyes blurry and filled with water. Kagome couldn't breathe and she felt her lungs screaming for air and her body wearing for the lack of oxygen. The still dark figure pressed his cold soft lips to hers and began the process of CPR, pumping her chest and then breathing again. Kagome's eyes shot open and instantly she began coughing up water. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her savior-…"You-…" _

Kagome shot up from where she was lain after her body crumpled to the floor. Looking around she found she was not in her own room. She looked up the painting on the roof and froze. "Sesshoumaru?' she squeaked out. Looking towards the still sleeping demon. His shirt was off and she found that he had wrapped his tail around her. If Kagome had the strength she would have screamed but instead she found herself sinking back into the bed, snuggling up to her _mate_.

Someone was nuzzling Sesshoumaru. After a while the Lord grew tired of the constant annoyance and turned his head. Finding Kagome's head fall to his chest, sound asleep. _"How in the hell did this woman get into my room! I locked it and sealed it! After she fell to the floor I know I took her into her room and laid her on her own bed. I called the nurse and she said Kagome was just fine. So why is she in my room!" _Sesshoumaru lifted her chin, his eyes fell to her lips. _"She looks so peaceful." _He tilted her chin a little move, then moved his lips closer to hers. They connected and Kagome came to senses, though she did not pull away. Moving her hands up his chest, feeling every muscle in wanting. He moved one of his hands to her cheek, stroking it gently. Warmth engulfed their bodies, each felt a longing for wanting more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a striking voice asked. Yuuichi's poked his head into the room his face flushed red. Seeing a little more then he had expected although he admitted the woman's body was beautiful. Knowing that it would be disrespectful to just barge in. he retreated from the room and knocked.

Sesshoumaru sighed in discontent. Yuuichi was in for a huge torture session. Slowly he got up and left Kagome in the bed, cuddling up to where the lord once slept. Her eyes crept open, letting out a sigh she sat up. "Who was that?" her face continued to flush into a deeper crimson.

Sesshoumaru just walked over to her and quickly kissed her, leaving Kagome to freshen up. She walked into her room, but found that the door between their rooms had been locked. Slowly she broke through the seal that held it there. Then easily dug into the key lock with her magic, quickly unlocking the door she made her way to the bathroom.

XXXX

"What did you want?" Sesshoumaru questioned coldly. Locking the studies doors.

"Look I know that I caught you at a bad time bu-…" Yuuichi tried to redeem himself quickly.

"What did you want?!" Sesshoumaru interrupted impatiently. He hated the fact that such an ignorant bastard disturbed him.

"Now, now Sesshoumaru, you know just as well as I do that you do know really love that pathetic human… we have been best friends since we were young. You always despised humans, what changed your heart now." Yuuichi taunted, knowing that if was going to get anything out of the demon he had at push him to brink of destruction.

"I do not care how long we have been friends, you are not welcome to medal with my business-…" 

"She has changed you, you have become weak just like your father was!" Yuuichi jumped at him, throwing the words around like Sesshoumaru's tempter was some type of toy.

"You DARE question your lord's actions! You were nothing but a mere commoner until my mother and father rescued your kingdom from being destroyed by the curse that the Great War had to bring." The lord now had his dishonored guest throat. Yuuichi was pinned against the wall. His eyes flashed red, as did Sesshoumaru's.

Someone knocked on the door and Sesshoumaru was forced to release his morning hatred towards the tiger and fixed his composure, as did Yuuichi. Kagome walked in, wearing a deep red kimono fix, paired with a black ori. Her hair was pinned back with a few pins that Rin have given her. Her eyes were menacing, looking at the two oddly. Yuuichi looked at her in interested disgust then greeted her with a small bow. "Your _Lady"_ he said sarcastically.

Kagome's expression became as cold as ever, even Sesshoumaru was uneasy by the mood she was in. "Shut up you pathetic bastard, I did not ask you to speak!" Kagome shot a glance that could have been easily mistaken as a bunch of daggers. She walked forward with elegance, not sparing the slightest glance and the tiger demon. She handed Sesshoumaru a scroll. "This came in my lord. It is from the east." She guess, trying to look as powerful and as cold as her _mate_. Sesshoumaru just nodded and dismissed her. She started to walk away when she turned around gracefully. "Are we still meeting at the dojo?" she questioned emotionlessly. He nodded again. Then she left the room.

"How much to buy her?" Yuuichi asked cruelly.

"She is not for sale, she is not a servant, she is my _mate_ and _you_ are to stay far way from her!" With that he left and made his way to the dojo slowly. An ear-piercing scream shot from Kagome's room. In less then seconds Sesshoumaru unlocked to door, but only to find-…

A/N- I know I haven't written an authors note, every but I just wanted to say sorry first of all for the rude cliffhanger. I also wanted to thank everyone who had waited patiently for updates, I know I haven't been the nicest to you with all of the cliffhanger. I need to know how to spell Sesshoumaru's mother and fathers name, I also need to know Inuyasha's mothers name so I will be able to put them to use in the future chapters. That is if you want me to continue writing this story. I have something big planned but I need to know as much information about the brothers parents as I can.


	23. Chapter 23 Shivers and Shimmer

Chapter Twenty Three- Shivers and Shimmer 

Kagome's body was engulfed with a blue lighting. The light was covered with two bright white wings, her body lay horizontally, floating in the middle of her room unconscious. Sesshoumaru took a step into the door. The doors slammed behind him as he watched his miko lying, not noticing what was going on around her.

Kag's dream 

_Kagome stood in the middle of a great lake, basically walking on water. Looking beneath her she found Inuyasha gasping for air, as if she was standing on him, keeping him from the surface. Kagome moved to get off him but as soon ad she did, he disappeared and she found herself drowning in the lake. Being pushed down deeper and deeper, trying to scream but to no prevail. Water just kept pouring in her mouth and into her lungs. A figure dove into the water and a gentle yet strong hand grabbed at her body and took her back to the surface, rising about the top of the water and began to walk on the water, Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked up at the dark figure, her eyes blurry and filled with water. Kagome couldn't breathe and she felt her lungs screaming for air and her body wearing for the lack of oxygen. The still dark figure pressed his cold soft lips to hers and began the process of CPR, pumping her chest and then breathing again. Kagome's eyes shot open and instantly she began coughing up water. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her savior-…"You-…" _

"_You know that is getting really old." The figure sat up and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were golden orbs, as bright as the sunrise. His face was covered with a hood. He was taller then anyone she knew. _

"_Who are you?" Kagome squeaked out, starting to cough up more water from her lungs._

"_That is not important at the moment. I need you to do me a favor." He helped her sit up. Kagome noticed his demon like claws. _

"_What is it?" she asked, still staring at his hands. He looked down and hid his hands back into his black cloak._

"_You must show Sesshoumaru how to love." His voice turned ice cold at the name of 'Sesshoumaru'. _

"_Do you know him?" she asked, curious. He stood and lifted her up._

"_Let's just say we go way back." And with that he started to walk away. Kagome grabbed at his arm desperately. _

"_Will I ever see you again?" she questioned him, hoping, praying that he would say yes._

"_Hm, Yes dear Kagome, we shall meet again, sooner then you might think." His body began to fade and the thickness of the fog increased. Blinding Kagome, she was alone and sad._

"_Thank you, for saving me." A soft wind blew around Kagome, her hair whipped gently around her face. Letting a single tear fall from her tender caring eyes. _

"_Miko wake up. Miko wake up now-…Kagome, you need to wake up-… _

End of Kag's dream 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, staring into the eyes of Sesshoumaru, staring into bright golden orbs. Though they did not shine like the mysterious person's who kept appearing in her dreams, they still shone.

"You need to breathe miko." He warned. She realized what he meant. She had been holding her breath. _"Why can't he just use my name, how hard can it be."_ She sat up and took a deep breath.

"I need to take a bath." She declared, getting up off her soft bed, making her way to the bathing quarters. Slowly she undressed and got in the water, the heat surrounded her. She sat there silently blocking out everything around her.

She did not hear the door open and cloths, nor did she hear the body slip into the water beside her. She was unaware of everything until someone touched her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at the soft-worried face beside her. "What do you want Sesshoumar-…Sesshoumaru!" She squawked. Almost jumping out of her wits. He smirked, his hand ran up her arm to her neck.

"Yes, Kagome." Her name danced on his lips, sending shivers down Kagome's naked spine.

"What are you doing in her?" she mumbled, letting her head drift towards his wandering hand. Not really caring what his answer was.

"Is this not my palace, I can go where I please." He mocked, but she didn't care. He moved his one hand around her waist, letting her headrest on his shoulder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Yuuichi's voice sounded throughout the castle. "Lady Kagome!" a deep growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat, looking at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully in the hot water. He sighed to himself and lifted her up gently, leaning her wet body on his chest, drying her off, then doing the same for himself. He changed back into his cloths and carried her bridal style to her bed, picking out clean cloths and dressing her. Lying her back on the bed.

Yuuichi burst into Kagome's room. "Where the hell have you been, have you not heard me calling you two!" he yelled at the couple. "We are being attacked at the gates!" Sesshoumaru stood as began to walk out of the bedroom. A gust of wind flew in through the open balcony window. "So you have finally came. I thought you would never come to try and claim _your_ prize. Walking to the balcony window he shut and locked it, then made his was out to the front door.


	24. Chapter 24 Visitors and kidnappings

Chapter Twenty Four- Visitors and kidnappings 

Kagome ran to the door, awakened by Yuuichi's unnecessary yelling. Reaching the grand doors she twisted the knobs. "Locked? Why is it locked?" Kagome tried the door that was connected with Sesshoumaru's, it was also locked. Using her miko powers she could scent several wards on each door, all to strong for her to break. "Even if I can break through one, after I rest they just keep rebuilding." Kagome went to her balcony window and opened it. She came outside and looked to the left, seeing nothing of what was happening outside.

"Hello Kagome. It's been a while." Kagome spun around looking the intruder straight in the face.

"Kouji?" she stuttered and backed up, her waist against the rail.

"I knew I would find you, eventually. It just took longer then I had expected." He taunted walking up to her calmly.

"Sesshoumaru-…" she whispered walking to the other side of the balcony, pushing her body against the wall.

"Now don't be doing anything you will regret my dear Kagome. I have really little patients since the last time you escaped.

"Sesshoumaru-…" she said again, just as quiet as the last time. Kouji was still coming towards her talking smoothly.

"Sesshoumaru, has his own business to attend to, why would he waste his valuable time on a merely human like you."

"Your wrong. He'll come for me." Kagome tried to convince herself, knowing that the chances weren't all that great.

"It would be so much easier to just come with me without a fight. We could leave and you won't be a pain in the ass for Lord Sesshoumaru anymore, everyone wins." He said softly, revenge shinning in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kouji lunged at her grabbing at her desperately she quickly jumped to the right. "Sesshoumaru!" XXXX 

Inuyasha jumped towards the next guard, slitting his throat. The guard fell to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru!" a voice screamed from the second floor. He turned and ran to the front door. Opening the door her ran face first into his older brother.

"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha asked backing up fiercely.

"Sesshoumaru!" the voice screamed again. The sound of a vase hitting the floor echoed through the halls.

"Kagome!" both brothers said at the same time, each looked at each other, then made their way to her room, Sesshoumaru got there much earlier. Inuyasha followed his older brother's scent.

Kagome was now on the floor, unconscious and alone. "Yoouu?" a bird sounded from the window. Hopping down to the floor, wedging his way between Kagome and the angered mix breed. Kouji smirked and laughed at the little dove that hobbled on the ground.

"Do you really think you can do her any good? You nothing but a pathetic bird." Kouji asked intently.

The bird looked at his weirdly cocking its head from side to side. Multiply footsteps came rushing to the doors. The doorknob jiggled but the wards kept strong. The footsteps faded and appeared at the other door, the doorknob also jiggled, the person on the other side was growing impatient and started the bang on the door.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha said, thrusting himself at the door while his brother walked out the door and down the stairs.

Kouji turned his attention back to motionless maiden that lay in front of him. He took a step closer. The bird dove backwards and stood facing Kagome.

A bright light shot through the room, the dove's wings became gigantic, wrapping them both around Kagome, stopping time

"Kagome you must get in my talons!" the doves voice was transformed into a familiar yet mysterious voice.

Kagome sat up. Looking at the time frozen room, then at the oversized bird that stood before her. She nodded and the bird took her gently in one talon, using its wings to lift itself out and into the open sky. Time cracked and Kouji stood shocked, trying to recall what had went on in the room.

The wards on the doors wore off and Inuyasha's body burst into the room, tetsisuaga in hand. "Where is she you bastard!" he shouted, tightening his grip on his fang.

"Where is who?" Kouji teased, gripping his hand on his ken.

"The woman you ran off with you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha thrust his fang into the air, diving at top speed towards the half-breed.

"Oh you mean the whore who is mates with your brother?"


	25. Chapter 25 Lake Of Mirrors

Chapter Twenty Five- Lake Of Mirrors 

Kagome stood in the middle of an open lake. The water was glass clear, the mist collected around he slim shape. "Hello, is anyone out there?" she took a step on the lake, to her relief it didn't collapse. "I've been here before. I know this lake!" she turned around and looked to the west, finding a shrine.

Beginning to run she found that she could gain no ground on the temple. Whenever she stopped, so did the shire. She could hear her mother crying. Her grandfather had his arms around her. Souta was looking down the well calling out her name. "I left them, I left all of them and I didn't even get to say good-bye."

_X_

"_Kagome!" Kagome whirled around looking into the eyes of Inuyasha. He ran past her raising his ken up towards Kouji, striking him in the stomach. Kouji fell to the ground both hands on his stomach. "I don't know where she is you fucking half demon!" Kouji's eyes died to a deep gray color. His life faded around her, surrounding her like a plague. _

_X_

"_Rin. Rin come here!" Sesshoumaru wandered the gardens. Walking right through her, causing her to lose her breath. He looked back trying to find someone there but obviously did not see her. Kagome followed him through the gardens till he came to the same tree that he had requested Kagome to act as his mate. Inuyasha caught up with him. "Why did Kouji mean you and Kagome are mates!" _

"_What does it matter to you, don't you have someone you love?"_

"_Kikyou-…_

_X_

_The vision faded at her name, tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "He will always love Kikyou."_

_Pitch black took to the sky, coloring the mist with a deep purple. "What do you mean you can not find her?" hissed the voice that echoed from within a deep cavern._

"_She just disappeared. Kouji died and she was just kidnapped." Kagome could make out the image of Yuuichi's ears and face, but everything else was shaded in._

"_Find her, and bring the bitch to me. That soul has kept me waiting long enough."_

_X_

"_Why do you worry dear Kagome. Your life is not longer at danger as long as you remain on the lake of mirrors." The cloaked man came out of no where, looking into her chocolate eyes, with his deep golden orbs._

"_Why do I keep seeing these things. All around me I just keep seeing visions." Kagome asked, fear and confusion in her voice._

"_It is what your heart desires to see, it is you great desire to see what you want." Each vision had its own place in your heart." _

_X_

_The palace was burning. The stench of burning flesh could be sensed from miles away. "Inuyasha. The boy shall be called Inuyasha. Now go quickly." The woman nodded, holding her only son tight in her arms. Running out of the building to the top of the hill, she watched it all, the palace collapsed, the pressure in the roof extinguished the fire. Nothing was left, no body, not even her dearest._

_The child started to cry. His half brother slowly came to him, looking at the half demon his father had requested him to accept. What a pitiful creature he was. "Sesshoumaru, meet your little brother-…Inuyasha. _

_The older boy looked at her in disgust. "He will never be a brother of mine." With that the cold boy walked away. Away from his pain, away from love, from fear. Away from life._

_X_

"_You saved Sesshoumaru. You brought him back to the life he once knew. Though he will always continue his search for power. He has completed his hearts desire. Wake up Kagome. See the world through a new light. See it through your heart._

_XXXX_

Kagome woke, in her bed that was given to her by Sesshoumaru. She walked to the door of her bathing quarters, getting ready to present herself to Lord and his royal guests.


	26. Chapter 26 Decisions Through Time

Chapter Twenty Six- Decisions through Time

Kagome's eyes fluttered open when the knock appeared on the door. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came from the other side. "Kagome is that you?" she got out of the water and dried her body off, wrapping herself in a pure white, fluffy towel. She walked out. Her heart began to race, seeing Inuyasha again but fought to maintain her image. She walked out with such composure Inuyasha wasn't sure what his brother had done with her. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha stood three feet from her his mouth opened at her slender body wrapped in nothing but a towel.

She turned around walking into her closest she retrieve a green and white kimono set, slipped it on and walked out ready to face Inuyasha.

She walked back out of the closest fully dressed wearing the most elegant piece of clothing that Inuyasha had ever seen her wear.

"Come on Kagome lets-…" Inuyasha was interrupted

"Why have you come?" Kagome asked solemnly. Her dark brown eyes shaded in betrayal.

"What do you mean 'why did I come?' I came to save your sorry ass remember!" he rose his voice in anger towards the stupid question.

"Don't you have someone you should be protecting?" Kagome could feel tears starting to well up inside her. "I will not cry, not like this and not in front of Inuyasha!" she coaxed herself silently.

"_What is wrong with her? She should be glad that I came for her."_ "I should be protecting you Kagome-… I-…you need my help, Kikyou will be fine she is stron-…" 

"If she is so much stronger then me, leave me here and continue your search for the jewel shards without me. Here I am protected and even respected!" Kagome's eyes flashed with anger.

"What do you mean you are protected and respected here! You were protected and respected when you traveled with us!" Inuyasha defended.

"_I will not travel with the wench." Kikyou said. Anger grew inside Kagome, she readied herself preparing to string and fire an arrow at Kikyou. "But Kikyou I need to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you I never have!" Inuyasha words cut deeper and deeper, Kagome released her grip on her bow and wiped a tear from her eye. "Then come Inuyasha, come to hell with me." Kikyou tested. Pulling Inuyasha closer to her. "But what about Sango, Miroku and the others?" Inuyasha replied as he completed the embrace. _Kagome's could feel her tears started to seep out as she turned around, looking towards the balcony windows.

"What do u mean Kagome seriously because I ain't getting the picture! You know that Kikyou can't sense the jewel shards anymore!" he added

"Is that all I ever was to you Inuyasha? A shard hunter?" Kagome whispered quietly, knowing Inuyasha could hear her.

"Well-uh-um-…Kagome it isn't like that. You know it isn't like that. Its just-I love Kikyou, you know that." Inuyasha stuttered. _"But I love you more. Why can't I just say that." _

"Stay for supper. We will talk about this later." Kagome said, ignoring his last statement, she walked into Sesshoumaru's room and shut the door behind her locking it behind her. _"At least in here I feel safe." _Kagome let another tear fall from her deep eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome jumped and whirled around, seeing Sesshoumaru in the doorway. She fell to her hands and knees, part of her scared, another part of her relieved. She started to cry, in shallow silent sobs. Sesshoumaru walked over to her, holding out his hand to his _mate_. "You are stronger then that Kagome." He said, helping her to her feet as she took his hand.

"What the hell is this! Kagome?" Inuyasha appeared at the open door that led into the hallway. Kagome dropped Sesshoumaru's hand and unlocked the door she had just come through. Walked back into her room she locked both doors, wanting to be alone.

[Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

"Why the hell would you corrupt Kagome like that you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. His older brother just let out a cold smirk.

"I hear she invited you for supper?" Sesshoumaru said, ignoring her younger brother's question. He walked to his closest and picked out a clothing set that consisted of a pair of deep forest green pants and a light leaf green dress shirt. It was just about Inuyasha's size. He handed it to his brother and led him to a spare room _away_ from Kagome and himself.

"Diner will be in around five hours, that should be enough time to at least make yourself decently presentable." Sesshoumaru teased, shutting the door behind him, walking out to the hall and back to Kagome's room. He could hear her sobbing lightly. His heart always twisted fiercely when he heard Kagome cry. Everytime his brother hurt this girl his anger grew inside of him. Though he didn't know why. _"__**You love her**__" _chanted a voice inside his head. He shook it off and unlocked the door with the key he held onto.

"You know it's rude not to knock." Kagome said sarcastically, hiding her hurt, the tears still ran down her face. Knowing that Sesshoumaru did not care about her comment. Surprised when she seen him back up and shut the door, knocking. She let out a small laugh. "Come in." she chanted softly. Looking at her _mate_, her eyes filled with so much emotion that Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to look in them.

"Why do u cry for him?" he asked carefully, not wanting to hear her tender crying.

"I-I love him, and all he has ever done is use me, pretend to love me, then leave me. He knows I left him, I left everything two years back so that he would be happy. Now his whore is dying and I am the only replacement he has, he won 't admit it to my face, but I know that it is true." Kagome's face fell to the ground. Her eyes mixed with every emotion possible. Hate, love, fear, betrayal, hurt, and safeness, the only thing that Sesshoumaru wanted to do was to hold on to her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"I will not let him hurt you again." He said strongly. "You can stay with me if you choose, but I will not force you. You can go home, or go back you him and your friends. I know you are needed there but we need you here too. Rin needs you, the servants need you, -…I need you." He added, not looking into her eyes.

"It seems I am needed by a lot of people. But what I need now is sleep." She nodded and stood, walking to her bed. Lying down on her soft bed, not caring if Sesshoumaru watched her while she slept, she slowly faded back to _her_ lake of mirrors-…

Kag's Dream 

"So you have returned, and this time willingly." A friendly, deep voice chuckled to himself. Kagome nodded surely and smiled.

"_You're the dove right." Kagome asked wanting answers. The cloaked figure just nodded and Kagome could see the outline of cold, yet soft lips turning into a rare smile. Kagome just smile at the answer. "You knew Sesshoumaru was going to come for me in back in the forest when I was at the hot springs?" again the head nodded, but no smile came. "You remind me of Sesshoumaru." She said accidentally out loud._

"_I knew that I might. Him and I had known each other for a long time. He still does not know that I watch over him and his little brother. I must have rubbed off on him when I was around." The voice said sadly, looking to the ground letting a single piece of silver hair fall from his shoulder._

"_Then can you tell me who that was? You know when you told me that I was not alone? I know you know who it is." She teased him softly. Becoming enlightened by her new friend._

"_Is it what you desire to see?" he asked questionably. Kagome just nodded vigorously looking around her for the answer._

_X_

Kagome could see herself nodding and weakly wobbling over to the visible signs of a hot spring. She slowly undressed herself and began to dip herself in the water. Tensing up and the heat, then easing herself into the water. Making herself totally unaware of her surroundings.

"She looks so battered and torn, yet she still does not cease to amaze me. She has been hurt countless time by that disgraceful Inuyasha yet she still runs back to him. Such a beautiful creature wasted on the disappointment of the world. One day she will be mine and I will no longer have to wait for her to finally realize how much I mean to her. When, I do not know but soon. Yes soon my dear Kagome." Said a tall figure dressed in white and blue, looking through golden orbs.

Kagome opened her eyes and scanned the darkening forest. Awoken by a chill that traveled up and down her spine nonstop.

"_Youuuu?" a bird landed be side her prying into her eyes with its beautiful shape and pure whiteness. "Ppprepare not at mooon, but a suunnn light mmhmmm." The dove sounded nodding its elegant body up and down, then switching its feet making its body move side to side. "Annddd Bewwaaree myy dearesttt, foor youuuu aree nott aloneee." And with that the dove twisted gracefully to the sky and floated out of view. _

"_I don't have long if I want to save her." The tall figure said hiding behind a large tree, not moving as he spied at the woman's long slender body dipping deeper and deeper into the hot water. "Stupid bird! Why does it always follow me around!" he hid deeper into the woods, hiding any visible part that may of given his position away. _

Kagome quickly hopped out of the springs and got dressed. The shadow could see her soft back, her legs and her butt, that was quickly covered by a royal kimono that the tramp had given her. She made her way back to camp.

When she got back she was at nerves end, looking every way watching for unwanted eyes. "What is wrong with you wench? Help me prepare this food!" Kouji threw harvested fruits at her, who she easily caught, but fumbled them all as a pear hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground.

"Why prepare them now? Your MASTER will not be here until tomorrow morning." Kagome muttered in a hateful tone.

"_How do u know this woman?" Kouji glared at her_

"Heh, lets just say a little bird told me." She mused, flashing comical eyes, hoping to ease the tension between them.

"Heh, fine then wench. Store them till tomorrow, but in the mean time, get some sleep, the master will be expecting something half-decent. Within minutes the exhausted Kagome fell into a deep slumber.

The shadowed figure made his way to the camp, hearing every word that the couple had said. He approached the camp walking swiftly and silently behind Kouji.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kouji's voice gasped looking at the Lord of the western lands.

"Calm yourself and come with me." The dog demon said warningly, hoping to get as far away as he could, not to wake Kagome. The mutt followed till they were far enough so that their voices would not wake the sleeping beauty.

"What do you want?" I cannot do anything for you." Kouji asked collectively, gathering up his courage to face the great demon.

"Oh but you can. You have something that I want. I am willing to make an offer for it." Sesshoumaru said hatefully.

"What the girl? You want to girl? Huh what would you do with a girl like her, she is nothing to be toying around with. I have a mission to accomplish." Kouji said turning around. Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm, releasing poison slim onto his skin, he flipped around and stared at the lord.

"Hear me out, you give me what I want and I will kill you quickly so that your master won't have time to torture you. Or we could fight for her and I will leave you alive to deal with your master alone." Sesshoumaru reasoned, gripping Tokijin with his right hand.

The vision faded, Kagome wished to see no more fighting. Yet she was still quite amused at the actions of the lord.

X

"You know it's not all that nice to watch people." Kagome mused opening a red swollen eye.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru looked at her red puffy eyes and disappeared into the bathing quarters coming back with a cold wet cloth to put on her eyes. Kagome flinched as the cold cloth was draped over her eyes, she didn't want to return to sleep, at least not yet.

"Sesshoumaru?"

A/N: Holy that was a longer chapter then I am use to writing, hm o well I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the loyal reviews, I love them all.


	27. Chapter 27 Disapproved Invitation

Chapter Twenty Seven-

Disapproved Invitation Inuyasha paced his assigned room in the outfit that his older brother had given him to wear. "What's so important to make me have to wear this, it's not as if I am a royal or anything? I would think that Sesshoumaru would be mad at Kagome for giving me such an invitation."

The door crept open, with it revealed an ugly little toad, Jaken. (Sorry I hate Jaken.) "You are requested to join the Lord and the Lady for dinner in the great hall." Jaken mumbled under his breath, know very well that Inuyasha could hear him. _"Why did the Lord accept Kagome's invitation. He knows how the noble will feel. They already disapprove of the whore Kagome to be here, none the less Inuyasha!" _

Jaken lead the half demon to _his_ lord's door. Knocking three times he waited impatiently for his master to come out.

[Kagome

Pulling her hair to the top of her head she fashioned it into a ponytail. Flipping it up over itself and pinning it with a clip. Admiring herself in the mirror and she heard a soft knock come from the door between Sesshoumaru and her room. He opened the door, standing in shock as his eyes caught Kagome in a beautiful, deep purple kimono set, finished off with a simple yet tactile pink rose ori. The kimono was wrapped the same rose color that was formed in the shape of a heavenly sky. The pink was scattered, showing the clouds and the stars that shone off her face, making her skin tone ever so radiant.

Sesshoumaru stopped his eyes from searching her delicate body. "Are we ready?" he asked, noting at Kagome's nodding approval. He linked he arm in his and made his way to his bedroom door. Shutting and locking the door between their rooms. He could hear a small knocking outside his bedroom door.

"Ignore Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru opened the door. His arm still linked with Kagome's. Inuyasha glared at the couple. _"I'll have to ask her tonight after supper." _He noted to himself a deep growl of jealousy coming from his throat.

"Watch your composure little brother. The noble will note on how well you hold your image." Sesshoumaru said coldly, his eye set on the suit he gave his half-brother. _"He put it to decent use. Hn." _

The group followed Jaken down the hallway. Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the lead, Inuyasha following behind Kagome. He couldn't help but notice the nobility act she led on.

They stopped at two large red doors. They shocked Inuyasha, he stared at them intently, and Jaken made his way into the room alone.

"Presently our lord, our lady, and our honored guest." Jaken announced, quickly moving out of the way for the small group. Inuyasha gawked at the enormous room, filled with elegant looking people. _"These must be the nobles." _He told himself matter-of-factly. All eyes fell on him. Taking notice that he was only half demon.

The nobles all stood and let their attention go back to his brother and Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood at the head of the table, Kagome to the right of him, and an empty seat to his left that he guessed, was for him. Sesshoumaru seated himself first then Kagome. The nobles began to bend down, on their way to seat themselves. _"We nobles will not seat ourselves after a half-breed!" _Yuuichi thought to himself, angered that he was moved down a seat just because this mutt was eating with them. Kagome looked at the group with a cold, controlling stare. Sesshoumaru, taking noticed of Kagome's intensity, looked up at the disrespectful guests, his eyes flashing red, be remaining calm.

The nobles shot back up and grumbled to themselves. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, still nervous from the continuous staring that he was given. After he received an approving nod he sat down, seating himself comfortable on the cushions that they were all given. The rest of the guest began to seat themselves in order of importance. Their attentions still on Inuyasha. After everyone was seated Inuyasha started to reach his hand towards the food. Kagome cleared her throat, catching he attention and shaking her head. Slowly he pulled his hand away, his face crimson red. Sesshoumaru looked at his respectfully.

"_Respectfully, what did I do right." He looked at the table and noted that he was seated at the front. "We must be seated by importance in Sesshoumaru and Kagome are at the front. That must mean I am after Kagome, after all I am her honored guest."_

Inuyasha looked up and nodded at Kagome in understanding. The color in his face began to fade away, he straighten his body, looking more like he belonged here. _"Watch your composure little brother. The noble will note on how well you hold your image." _Sesshoumaru's words echoed in his head. He watched his older brother take a bite of the food. Slowly nodding. Kagome then lifted up her utensil, like she had done before and took a bite, followed by Inuyasha.

The group began to mumble to themselves and started to eat. Inuyasha still sat there preserving his self-image, but hurt was still hidden in his heart. _"I will never be welcomed here." _Sesshoumaru sensed a fraction on his unease and began to stand up for his brother, only to be stopped by Kagome's hand that she placed on his arm.

"I want to take care of my guest." She said surely. Looking at he discomforted guest. _"Did I look like that when I first at here."_

Kagome could hear parts of a conversation that was going on next to her.

"Who invited him here-…"

"He is a half breed, he is a disgrace to this table-…"

"Sesshoumaru must be getting soft-…"

These comments began to become unbearable for the three. Sesshoumaru mostly at the comment that he was becoming soft. Kagome stood abruptly, gathering everyone's attention, anger reflected off her face.

"You are the most disrespectful people I know." Kagome said, her face colder then even Sesshoumaru could manage. "Even in my 'kingdom' I have never come to know such inconsiderable guests. If it were up to me I would have you all thrown out for your embarrassment you have shown my lord and I." Kagome began to eyes ever one of the guests. Looking at them as if she was one of the highest ruling people that ever walked the earth. "You should be ashamed of yourselves for you rude comments." She looked at the cat demon that had made the comment 'Who invited him here-…' "I invited him, I owe him my life. If you haven't noticed he is also has the right to the title 'lord'. Is he not the son of _Inu no Taisho,_ (SP?) the great lord of the western lands?" Kagome bowed her head in respect and added, "May he rest in peace." Kagome looked at the guests then back at Sesshoumaru, who let out a little smile that was gone within milliseconds, but Kagome knew that I had been there. He nodded in respect as she sat back down and continued to eyes the nobles who now just looked at their plates, not touching anything.

A/N: Hmm how was that for Kagome's 'act of superior authority' Heh? Lol well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.


	28. Chapter 28 New Challenger

Chapter Twenty Eight- New Challenger 

"Disrespectful, idiotic, stupid-…" Kagome mumbled lowly. Stopped but the look that Inuyasha was giving her. He looked at her with sad eyes. The kind of eyes you find in people who know they made a mistake and they feel bad about it. _"He has never been accepted for who he really is, so he strives to someone who he is not."_ Kagome reasoned with herself, looking down at the table.

Fluffy's P.O.V 

"_I love the way the miko isn't afraid to take advantage of her position. Yet I am confused why she still doesn't use it for her own purpose. Why do it to help Inuyasha when she could easily use it to allow herself more power?" _I stared at my _mate_. _I knew I was falling for her but what else can I do about it. I try to stay away from her as much as I can but then she just ends up getting kidnapped or hurt._

"Sesshoumaru. May I be excused?" she asks me, not tearing her face way from the table.

"You are permitted to take your leave." I say in a colder voice. Still going over what just went on. Analyzing the miko's use of the privileges I gave her. She stood, and slowly walked out of the room. She moves now with so much grace, she actually looks like she is a royal. I smile on the inside, I knew I had made the right choice.

End of Fluffy's P.O.V 

Kagome walked out of the room looking at what was straight in front of her then stopping at the door, smirking to herself, but keeping her cold expression. Turning around she looked at _her_ lord. "I will no longer be joining you and your company for dinner. I am appalled by their actions that they have used against me. I will return to this table when their manners have been worked on." Kagome faced the door once more and a small servant boy opened it, looking at her with respect he gave her a bow. _"Why do I recognize that boy? He looks so familiar." _She began to walk forward then stopped again. "You. Boy come with me." She motioned, walking forward once again, leaving the lord to his guests.

The doors shut behind her, leaving Sesshoumaru glaring at the disrespectful royals. Inuyasha was staring at him wondering what gave Kagome the power to say that and not have her head taken off by the surrounding youki. Sesshoumaru stood, rage filled his eyes. "You have disrespected my mate. Can you give me one reason not to kill you all."

"Mate? Was Kouji actually right, Sesshoumaru and Kagome plan to be mates? I'll have to talk to her tonight."

Yuuichi stood. "She has no business to treat us royal with such lowly acts. Do you not care that she is also human! She has no reason to be ordering us around." The group around him cheered.

"She is also _MY_ mate. Making her _YOUR_ lady. You treat her with as much respect you are to treat me." Sesshoumaru showed his claws, letting them to increase in size until they met their original state.

"I will not let a human be _my_ lady! Not well there are more powerful female youki out there you actually fit the expectations of a _lady._" Yuuichi challenged urging to get his hands around their _ladies_ neck.

"Kagome is twice the woman, anyone else could ever be!" Inuyasha stood up beside his brother. Letting a low growl from his throat.

Sesshoumaru just looked at his brother. "You will address her as lady as well my brother." Sesshoumaru said in a peaceful manner. _"Now is not the time to make enemies with my brother. He could prove worthy and useful in the protection of Kagome." _

"Who asked you to speak Half-Demon! You shouldn't even be in this room it is for royal-…"

"He is more royal then you are Yuuichi. Now if you know what is good for your life span you will shut your blabbering mouth and shut up about my brother." Sesshoumaru took a breath, eyeing his brother. Obvious that all the comments got to him.

"Shut up bastard! I may be half demon but I know that even Kago-… err I mean our _lady_ can beat you!" Inuyasha let out, not even thinking. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wider and wider. His idiot brother just made a challenge with his mate's life!

"Is that so. Then I will have her prove that to me tomorrow at the dojo, tell her to bring her weapon." With that Yuuichi excused himself from the table and walked out, leaving Inuyasha to eat his words and Sesshoumaru to beat him for them.

After everyone left Inuyasha's anger turned into regret. _"Me and my big mouth."_

"Are you actually that stupid, that you would put your friends life in danger. You know that she will probably die." Looking as if he didn't even care.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and stormed out of the room. _"She's his mate and he doesn't even act like she is of any worth to him!"_

Kagome sat in the hot spring, going over every thing that she had left the group to think about. She was playing with the water with her finger. Stirring the water and making it turn slightly into a whirlpool. Two deep knocks came from the other side of the door, followed by Sesshoumaru's cold voice.

"Kagome I must speak with you." His cold voice sounded with unease. _"Great of all people who could have told her. 'It is only respectful that you tell her'. Hf, why me!"_

"Come in Sesshoumaru. Knowing that he didn't care if she was nude." He opened the door and shut it quickly behind him, locking the door to keep from any intruders. He eyed the figure that lay in front of him. Her slender body looked so good in the water. Yet he noticed that she kept her hair up for now.

He undressed himself and slid in the water beside her. The hot water nipping at his toes as he dipped them in. He looked at her. She still had her eyes shut and her head rested against the edge of the springs. "You came in here to tell me something or was that just an excuse?"

He shifted uneasily and hung his head low. She opened one eye, sensing his distress he sat up and put her soft hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" she began to move her hands in a circular motion, taking not of the content growls that he would let out every so often. "Sesshoumaru-…what is wrong?" she sang in his ear. She just stopped as he turned around suddenly. You are going to fight Yuuichi tomorrow, to the death." With the he got up and left her in shock.

Kagome slipped out of the spring and dressed herself in a long soft green night kimono. Walking over to the balcony. A tear slipped from her eyes. She hadn't cried like this in a while, the tears felt like strangers. She softly sobbed, falling to her knees she sobbed even more. The little boy moved out of the shadows and walked silently behind her, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Are you going to be alright lady Kagome?" he pleaded. His voice rang inside her head. He was familiar but yet she did not know him.

"Yes Souta." She said, not thinking of what she had said.

"Lady Kagome, why did you call me Souta?" the boy asked innocently, knowing not to upset her even more.

"Did I call you Souta. I am sorry." She said kindly. Hoping she didn't offend him by calling him by her brother name. "What shall I call you then?"

"Servant, for it is what I am, lady Kagome."

"How about you stop calling me _lady_ Kagome and just call me Kagome." She said, a little demanding.

"And you can call me Kyouko." His little voice rang.

"Kyouko it is then." She said, getting hit by a flash back.

Flash back 

"Kyouko, I got you!" a child's voice sounded as Kagome awoke at the bottom of a musty old well. Climbing out of the well she saw four children. Each stopped to look at her and her weird clothing. The elder of the four was a girl, her eyes a deep chocolate eyes. "Kagome," she whispered, getting to her feet. "What did you say?" Kagome asked, not recognize the child. "Kagome!" the child yelled as she ran to where Kagome stood, embracing her tightly. " I knew you would come back!"

"Um-…Who are you?" Kagome asked, a little afraid of the answer she was about to receive. She pushed the child off her.

"Kagome, don't you recognize me? It's Rin!" Rin looked at Kagome, hurt in her youthful eyes.

**End of flash back**

Kagome just stood and walked over to the door that connected her room with his. "The least I can do is be in comfort my last night alive." "Kyouko go back to your room. Thank you for the comfort." She said to the servant boy and opened the door quietly.


	29. Chapter 29 Safe and In Love

Chapter Twenty Nine- Safe and In Love 

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru's bed as quietly as she could. Trying her hardest not to disturb him, she gently stroked his face then kissed him, grazing his lips with hers. She then stood up and walked back out of the room into hers. She went into her closet and retrieved her bow. Sneaking outside proved to be easier in the movies she had been watching. _"The servants must not sleep!" _she chuckled to herself.

Finally outside she when to the dojo and filled her quiver with arrows, then walked at a fast pace to the archery. Kagome stood 100m's from her target, strung her bow and released her arrow at inhumanly speed.

"Will you be with me?" she questioned pointed more to herself then to anyone around her.

"Of course I will be. What do you take me for a frightful bird." Laughed the cloaked being she had grown fond of. Kagome just looked at her friend in disbelief. This was her last night alive and he was joking about it.

"I thought you would be a little more helpful." She mumbled. Stringing another arrow and releasing it.

"I am sorry." Was all the being could muster without bursting out in laughter.

Kagome turned to face him tears welling up inside her. "It may be funny to you but I value my life. Do u not care that I will not live another day after tomorrow!"

The image grabbed her hand forcefully. "Do not give up on me yet human! You have a promise to fulfill and you can't do that if your dead." He gripped her wrist harder. Digging his nails unintentionally drawing blood. Kagome fell to her knees and cried out in pain, bringing the cloaked figure back to his calm self.

"Take his!" he ordered. Handing her a long sword. Its sheath wrapped in a deep red silk. The handle had a matching color silk on it. The sword was long and majestic looking.

"But where-…I do not know how-…"

"It was a dear friend of mine's. You will not know how to use it but it will be useful to you. Use it to your best abilities. Take it with you tomorrow as well as your bow." The figure said looking in the eyes with his glossy, golden ones. His eyes were glazed with the same coldness as Sesshoumaru, yet these where more down to earth.

The figure took her in a friendly hug then quickly released her. Before she even knew what was happening the figure was covered with a bright blue light. The light faded and a pure white dove took the air, looking at her with sorrow filled eyes. Then fluttered into the sky.

Kagome just looked at her knew addition and unsheathed it, looking at the words that had been engraved on the blade. "Fight not with hatred, but with love." Kagome looked in awe at the beautiful sword then put if down and fired a few more arrows.

"Who was that?" a cold voice crackled, bringing her out of concentration. She held her arrow and flung around. Aiming the weapon at Sesshoumaru. Lowering her weapon at recognition of her friend she dropped the bow, with the arrow following it to the ground.

"What does it matter to you?" she said harshly, tears streaming down her face. She bend down to pick up her bow and arrow, then walked over to the fence where she had set her new sword. Making her way back to her room where she could cry herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her arm and twirled her around meeting her lips with his. Her eyes grew bigger at the realization of what the lord was doing. She shoved him off of her and fell to the ground. "Get off me." She mumbled tears falling drop by drop to the ground. He was about to walk off when he could hear the words "Why did you leave me? I still need you." He could feel her regret and her sadness yet could not sense any fear.

"Do you not fear death miko?" he asked coldly. Her big brown eyes looked up at him filled with pity.

"This Kagome feels no fear of death-…Only fear to be without loved ones." She mumbled the last part but Sesshoumaru could still hear it. He knelt down to her having her dive for her chest she began to cry uncontrollably. He picked her up and had a servant to gather her things, taking her back to his room. He set her down and lay next to her. Her body cuddled to the warmth of his body. The tears still fell slowly from her eyes, dampening his pillow.

"Do not fear being without loved ones, miko. They are all around you." He mumbled in her ear, knowing that she could not hear him anyway. He kissed her forehead, resting his against the pillow allowing her to move her head to rest on his chest.


	30. Chapter 30 My Last Breath

Chapter Thirty- My Last Breath 

Inuyasha rose from his bed and quickly dressed in a red set of clothing that Sesshoumaru had gathered for him. _"I must speak with Kagome before the fight, but Sesshoumaru comes first."_ He walked out of his room and made his way to his brother's room. Knocking on the door then impatiently opening it.

He stopped and glared at the sight of Kagome in his brother's bed. Sesshoumaru was not in but he still stared. He felt betrayed and abandoned.

"Did you not do the same to her brother?" A too familiar voice asked behind him. He did turn around. He just walked into the room and sat next to Kagome's body, facing her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the new weight that had added itself to the bed. "Inu-Inuyasha. Good morning." She said lazily, not noticing the room she was in. well not until she looked at the room.

Her face turned to a bright red and she turned to Inuyasha looking into his hurt eyes. "Inuyasha it is not what it looks like." She coaxed, trying to convince him.

He just stood and walked out of the room, past his brother. "You! You brought be here. You knew this would happen!" she screamed at Sesshoumaru. Getting up and running to her room tears running down her face.

She slammed the door behind her and took her sword, unsheathing it and pointing it to her chest. Taking deep breathes the brought it closer and closer. _"No one will come to stop me!"_ Kagome cried even harder. This time rushing the sword to her body.

"Kagome! -…" Inuyasha's voice sounded as the sword plunged towards her chest. Her eyes shot open, readying herself to take her last breath at any moment. A bright blue surrounded the sword and the room. Sesshoumaru walked in to just to be blinded by the light.

"Fight not with hatred but with love!" a soft hand touched Kagome's face, holding the sword with the other, stopping it just inches from her chest. "Do not kill yourself my dearest. You are still needed." A woman's soft voice sang.

"_I only cause people pain." Kagome started to cry again. "Now because of it I am to die today. I will not stop Yuuichi from killing me." _

"_But dearest the sword will protect you at your weakest. It will see to it that you do not fail." The woman's voice explained_

"_Why! I do not wish to kill another man who is innocent and just standing up for status! Kagome screamed _

"_Because you are in love. And when in love the body does things the mind does not wish to do." The woman began to fade. "Farewell my dear Kagome." _

"_Love-…who am I in love with?" her heart shouted Sesshoumaru but her mind said Inuyasha._

The light faded in the room and Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's body. Relieved not to see any sigh of injury.

"Why the hell did you do that." He yelled at her tearing face. "You could have been killed!"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Inuyasha." Kagome broke out in another crying fit. Inuyasha put his arms around her only to she shrugged off by Kagome. "You should not comfort me! I have hurt you and I do not deserve it!" Kagome yelled backing up to the wall. "Go back to Kikyou!"

"Kagome I have hurt you too! I have hurt you with Kikyou and I didn't go trying to kill myself." He yelled back

"I guess you only do it when you care for someone so much you don't want them to have to put up with the pain you caused them." Kagome said bitterly. Pointing out to Inuyasha that he just didn't care about that much.

"That's not true Kagome and you know it." Inuyasha defended himself and his pride.

Kagome just stood up and walked to her closet, picking out a set of fighting kimonos. Picking the red one that had a sword that looked like the one she got last night. She walked back out fully changed. Going over to gather her things, only then did she notice that Sesshoumaru had been standing there the whole time? She looked over at Inuyasha then back at Sesshoumaru, greeting him with a quick kiss.

She picked up the sword and unsheathed it looking at the words once again.

"Where did you get that sword!" Sesshoumaru shot out. Kagome just looked at him, wondering if it was a bad thing that she had it.

"I found it!" she lied "Why does it matter it's just a sword." Kagome sneered at the question.

"It looks familiar." Inuyasha admitted walking over to Kagome to take a better look. Kagome just backed up and put it back in its sheath.

"It should you idiot. It's your mother's swords. It's the once she was killed with when she had given birth to you." Sesshoumaru said not caring of Inuyasha O'ed expression.

"It's was given to me by a friend." She corrected herself, looking at Sesshoumaru's face. Her mind flashing back to the cloaked acquaintance. _"You better be here incase this doesn't work!"_ She warned and headed down stairs.

Arriving at the dojo Kagome could hear two voices chatting within.

"Do not kill her Yuuichi, master is sick of screw ups. She wants this girl!" A familiar voice shook.

"I would kill her, even though I would enjoy ever minute of it. I know what to do, stabbed her with this sword, in the chest and let the medicine set in, 'killing' her. Then I take her to Kyo."

"You call her by master you bastard!" grumbled the voice.

"Whatever then take her to _master_. Now quickly be gone, she will be coming any minute." He hushed and Kagome hid behind the east wall. Allowing the second figure to walk out.

"I must not get struck! I must not get struck!" "Oh Kagome! There you are!" 


	31. Chapter 31 Fight for Love

Chapter Thirty One- Fight for Love 

"You!" Kagome said shocked at her friend's appearance. "Is that you?" Kagome questioned this time looking at his transformation. He was formed as a wolf demon, his eyes the color of ice water. He still had his original claws as white hair silk hair, but he was almost unrecognizable.

"Heh, how do I look?" he asked her. Smiling at the opened mouth greeting.

"Well how are you expose to look?" she teased then added innocently "You look good." The figure laughed at this and Kagome blushed deep red.

"Kagome? Who is this man?" Sesshoumaru came behind him eyeing him suspiciously.

"He is, um-…?" she stuttered, realizing that she really didn't know his name.

"You can call me Masaki. Masaki Amour for now that is." The figure said, not revealing his true identity. "It's been too long Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked at the man's face. _"It looks so familiar, but how would the miko know who this man is?"_ Sesshoumaru just nodded and took Kagome by the hand, leading her into the dojo.

By lunch time Yuuichi and Kagome at lunch together, Yuuichi tried constantly to start a conversation with the _royal_ but Kagome just politely ate her food and announced "I have no wish to speak with you." Then she continued on her way.

Kyouko came running to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "It is time to start my lady, lets gather your things." Kagome looked at the little boy and nodded, excusing herself from the table. Walking back to the dojo where her ken and bow lie.

"You know you don't have to fight him." Inuyasha said behind her, obviously waiting for her to enter the room.

"And what do u propose I do Inuyasha, run away, be a coward and lose my title. I am a miko and we do not give up. Anyway it would dishonor Sesshoumaru-…"

"Sesshoumaru this, Sesshoumaru that. Are you two really mates Kagome, or is this something that you two put together to torture me!" Inuyasha whined taking her wrist and twirling it around forcing her to face him. "Don't you still love me?" Inuyasha then crashed his lips against hers. Hard at first then he began to soften the kiss. Kagome just stood there in surprise, not doing anything. Finally she came to her senses and shoved him off of her.

"Don't you have someone you love. Isn't she waiting for you patiently to just go back to her? You two were happy for two years without me interfering, Inuyasha, why can't you see that-…" she started to tear up, but forced herself not to cry, though two or more tears had already escaped.

"I promise you Kagome, as I promised had before I will wait for you. I don't want Kikyou anymore I want-…"

"Anymore! Anymore! What am I to you Inuyasha a replacement! You knew I loved you, that's why I left now that Kikyou is dying you turn to me and expect me to just take you back because I loved you." Kagome forced a cold expression. Staring at the man she loved for so long, but something had changed in him…or was it her that changed, she didn't know all she knew is that she had to go and fight today.

"I'll be there beside you Kagome. If you need help I will be there." After he finished that sentence Yuuichi came into the room, followed by Sesshoumaru and Masaki.

"Are you ready?" Yuuichi teased unsheathing his sword.

"I thought you had run off in fear." She taunted back giving his a cold stare sending shivers down everyone's back.

"I wonder what she had up her sleeve?" asked Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru who just smiled.

Kagome unsheathed the new ken, letting her miko powers flood into it like it had never done before. 

"You will not win this miko." Yuuichi charged her holding his ken across his body in a fierce fashion.

Kagome just stepped aside, faster then she thought possible. _"Masaki?"_ she looked at the demon with a quick side-glance, he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. The sword controlled her with a graceful fashion. With one movement she had jumped in the air flipped around and cut open Yuuichi's back. Though it was not deep it was extremely artistic.

Anger rose in Yuuichi's eyes, he yelped and twisted, fighting off a second blow that Kagome swung. "Wench!" he hollered, swinging at her ken knocking it from her hands, it flew across the room beyond Yuuichi's stand. Kagome fell to the ground in defeat. Looking at Masaki, for help. He shook his head and she knew what he meant. She had to do this. She had to do this, by herself. A purification ball grew in Kagome's clenched fist.

"Had enough yet wench?" Yuuichi now stood right in front of her pulling on her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Are you finished? Your weaker then even I thought." He chucked. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"I haven't even got started you bastard!" she scream punching his with her clenched hand. At first Yuuichi laughed, laughing at the idea that she punched him. He was a demon and her best shot was a punch. Kagome then opened her hand pushing the purity into his body, he screamed then shoved her backwards. She rolled on the floor then hurried over to her ken. He stopped panicking and also dove after the ken. Kagome reached it first, looking over to see his big body hurled towards her his ken pointed at her throat. The others watched in horror, as his sword was about to come in contact with her body. Kagome screamed and pushed her magic out of her body and into the sword. In a flash of light the sword pulsed and froze the room, turning it white.

Kagome opened her eyes, wondering if she was dead. She could see Masaki in the corner of one room and he began to walk over. "You did it." He said happily grasping her hand and pulling her up into a hug. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You did, you opened up your powers and let the flow into the ken. It created a barrier and killed Kyo's servant." He explained to her letting her go.

"Then why am I here?" she asked touching the white ground. "Am I not dead?"

"Dead, huh. No you just passed out from the power. You just aren't use to it yet." he told her but you should wake up it's been a whole day. He smiled and his eyes flashed gold, his shape formed into a dog demon. Kagome looked at his face, comparing it with Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's. a cloak suddenly appeared on his body and he covered up his features.

"Your not Masaki are you?" she asked gently touching his arm getting him to look at her. "Your name. It isn't Masaki is it?"

The figure shook his head. "Masaki was a great wolf friend of mine, until he was killed by Naraku. I just took his form."

"Then why are you so familiar to Sesshoumaru?" she asked, wondering if they had had connections in the past.

"Well I was his-…well it doesn't matter, he just recognizes me because we used to know each other." He said grumpily, lost in memories. Kagome looked at him and started to pout. Why did he not tell her.

"Kagome wake up-…lady Kagome it's time to get up." The white room started to fade and her room began to take its normal shape.


	32. Chapter 32 Childish Rivraly

Chapter Thirty Two-Childish Rivalry 

"Lady Kagome please wake up!" Kyouko asked politely shaking Kagome's shoulders. Kagome opened her eyes.

"What is it Kyouko?" Kagome looked into the teary eyes of the young boy.

"It's the lord and his brother lady Kagome they're fighting in the garden!" Kagome got up and quickly got dressed into a midnight blue kimono set.

"Let's go Kyouko!" she said and raced downstairs to the garden.

"Why would she stay here with you, all your doing is using her!" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth, charging at Sesshoumaru until they came face to face, their swords locked tight.

"Do you not plan to also use her brother? She is treated better here!" Sesshoumaru broke away and charged at Inuyasha again, clashing of swords filled the air.

"I love her! You don't. She has friends that travel with me, here she has none-…"

"She has me-…!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried, Inuyasha fell to the ground, Sesshoumaru pointing Tokijin to his brother's throat. "No Sesshoumaru! Drop the sword." Sesshoumaru pressed harder Inuyasha stayed motionless. "Lord Sesshoumaru leave him be at once or I will leave!" Kagome cried, praying that he cared enough for her.

"You think I care about you wench!" Sesshoumaru said, dropping the sword he walked past her, stopping by her side. "You are just something that I can use." He whispered into her ear and continued walking.

"Kagome-…I-…"

"What did you think you were doing!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, helping him up.

"I had no choice. I asked him if you two were actually mates and he blew up on me. I told him that when the time comes for you to choose I knew you would choose to come back to me."

Kagome stood and looked away.

"Kagome come with me now, let's get out of here-…"

"I can't Inuyasha. I have to stay here, I promised." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sorrow filled eyes. "I love you Inuyasha but I must stay. Come back to me in a couple months and I will then join you, but I have a promise to keep." Inuyasha stood behind her, gripping her shoulder.

"What promise could be more important then coming back with me Kagome? I love you, I need you to come back with me-…"

"Inuyasha I can't! Please just leave it at that." Kagome could feel tears starting to well up inside her.

"You love him, don't you?" Inuyasha looked to the ground, dreading the answer to be in his favor.

"No Inuyasha I don't love him, I love you." She said and lifted his chin, meeting his lips with hers. Backing away Kagome turned around and silently walked back to the castle, leaving Inuyasha to collect his thoughts.

Entering her room Kagome locking it mentally, then she started over to the door dividing Sesshoumaru's room and hers and did the same. Satisfied she walked over to the bathing quarters that was found in her room and stripped. Dipping her body into the hot water.

"Is that really the only reason you stay here, because of out promise." A cold voice startled her. Her eyes shot open towards the door there sat the cloaked figure.

"Don't scare me like that!" she complained, ignoring his question purposely.

"Kagome. Is that the only reason you stay here?"

Kagome swallowed hard. Thinking about what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said.

Flash back 

"Why would she stay here with you, all your doing is using her!" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth, charging at Sesshoumaru until they came face to face, their swords locked tight.

"Do you not plan to also use her brother? She is treated better here!" Sesshoumaru broke away and charged at Inuyasha again, clashing of swords filled the air.

"I love her! You don't. She has friends that travel with me, here she has none-…"

"She has me-…!"

…

"You love him, don't you?"

End of flash back 

"No that isn't the only reason I stay here." Kagome whispered. _"But how can I tell Inuyasha that I love his brother." _

"_**Easy, just go out there and tell him."**_

"_But Sesshoumaru said I don't mean anything to him. He told me I am just a tool."_

"_**You also told Inuyasha you didn't love his brother."**_

"So I lied what does that have to do with Sesshoumaru using me?" 

"_**Maybe he lied too, maybe he didn't want to show weakness in front of his younger brother."**_

"Ya maybe?" "You can stop talking to me." She said sarcastically, looking at her friend who sat at the door, not saying a word. "I was waiting for your answer." He said colder then she had ever heard. "To what question?" Kagome asked, swearing at herself for not listening to him. "What is the reason you stay with Sesshoumaru?" he repeated himself impatiently 

"I-…I-… love him" she mumbled. He got up and smiled to her.

"At least I ain't the only one who notices it." He let out a small chuckle and disappeared. Kagome got dressed into a light pink night kimono and took a stroll in the garden.


	33. Chapter 33 Garden Answers

Chapter Thirty Three- Garden Answers 

The flowers stretched out to her as she ran her hand over them, taking in the scent of every single one. She loved it her, she loved the sight and the scenery. She loved to imagine being as beautiful as a yellow rose. She wanted to be able to dance in the wind like a flower.

Kagome opened her eyes, seeing the tree that Sesshoumaru had requested her being his mate under. Closing her eyes Kagome felt a single tear fall from her cheek. _"He will never be able to love me in return, he is to much about his composure, he will never show me love."_

"Wench why do you cry." Sesshoumaru's cold voice echoed like ice through the air.

"Why do you really care? What does it matter to you?" Kagome said bravely.

"It doesn't matter and I don't care I was just wondering. Do not answer me if you do not wish." Sesshoumaru said but still didn't move. _**"You care about her just admit it."**_

"_This Sesshoumaru will not admit something that is not true."_

"_**Then why don't you admit it."**_

"Because it is not true!" 

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you choose someone else to act as your mate?" Kagome's voice broke the mental argument.

"_**Because you love her!"**_

"_I do not, I will not love a human." _

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Kagome's voice answered her own question. Her mind traveled back to his cold words.

Flash Back 

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried, Inuyasha fell to the ground, Sesshoumaru pointing Tokijin to his brother's throat. "No Sesshoumaru! Drop the sword." Sesshoumaru pressed harder Inuyasha stayed motionless. "Lord Sesshoumaru leave him be at once or I will leave!" Kagome cried, praying that he cared enough for her.

"You think I care about you wench!" Sesshoumaru said, dropping the sword he walked past her, stopping by her side. "You are just something that I can use." He whispered into her ear and continued walking.

End of Flash Back 

"I'm just something you can use." Kagome said in a faint whisper. Another tear fell from her cheek, unnoticed. "You don't even care about me…not like I care about you." More tears started to fall. _"He has never needed to know the feeling of rejection or hurt. But I have, I have on more then one occasion." _Kagome stood and began to walk past the quiet Sesshoumaru. Stopping beside her as he had done. "Am I really just something you can use?" she then kept on walking leaving him to think of the answer.

Kagome walked to where Rin slept, she hadn't seen the child since the nobles arrive, nor had she seen Jaken, though she didn't care about the toad looking thing. Kagome was about to open the door of the room when she heard a familiar yet mysterious voice coming faintly from across the hall. Kagome tiptoed to the door and eavesdropped.

"What do you mean the wench killed Yuuichi?"

"As in Yuuichi is dead and it is because of the miko's hand." Another female voice sounded.

"Do not fail me, the master is getting impatient. That is two followers dead and we still don't have the blasted girl!"

Kagome backed away from the door. She had to tell Sesshoumaru. She had to tell him that she was going to get kidnapped if she was not careful. Once far enough from the door she began to run, stopping only when she was safe in Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru just climbed into bed when the miko came barging into his room. Panting like she had been chased all the way from China. "Sess-…Sesshoumaru." She forced out, her throat dry from running so hard.

"What is it now miko?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice startled her. She was trying to speak when she heard footsteps, which stopped at the front of Sesshoumaru's bedroom doors. Kagome almost screamed but held it in. She ran to his bathing quarters and shut the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at the bathroom doors and then at his bedroom door. Getting up half undressed he walked over to the door and opened it. Looking down at the cat demon that just stared at the lord's naked chest and blushed madly.

"What is it Yukari?" he asked the cat demon.

"Ah, um, lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed to him politely. "I was wondering when lady Kagome would get back to her room. I wanted to congratulate her for beating Yuuichi the other day. She was quite amazing." Yukari said still blushing.

"I do not know Yukari. I do not control my mate's bed time." He grumbled in a cold honest tone.

Yukari growled at the word _mate_, but quickly let it die down. "Of course not lord Sesshoumaru, please forgive me for the late intrusion." Yukari bowed again and excused herself.

Sesshoumaru smiled inside at his wonderful excuse and turned his attention to Kagome, who still hid in his bathing quarters. Not bothering to put a shirt on he entered the room, only to find Kagome crying silently, dipping her toes in the hot water. Quietly he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder gently. She said nothing. There wasn't even an attempt or a reaction. He sat down and looked sideways and Kagome's glazed eyes still no reaction. Annoyed he pulled her chin towards him and forcefully kissed her lips. She pushed him away and stood. Stripping down and got into the water, not caring at the moment who saw her. She walked over to the center of the spring and stopped, letting her tears drop to the surface.

"Kagome?" he whispered softly, then slowly got undressed. Following her into the water. He approached her and kindly put his hand on the middle of her back, resting his head on her shoulder. She just stood there and whispered, almost to softly for him to hear. "I love you-…" Sesshoumaru looked at her in disbelief. She loved him, even after what he said to her. "I love you, and yet I know you could never love me back." Kagome turned to face him. She wanted to see his reaction to her word. She looked at him with the most abandoned look that he had even seen. He put his hand under her chin but she backed away. "Don't touch me. I know you're just using me." She let another tear hit the ground.

"Kagome, this Sesshoumaru is not using you." He said softly, moving towards her.

"Even if it was true. It is too late." Kagome started to sob uncontrollably. He pulled her in towards him and kissed her, this time she kissed back, then pulling away to cuddle herself into his chest.

"Kagome, what do you mean to late?" Kagome stopped crying and looked up at the one she loved.

"They're coming to get me, their going to kidnap me and take me away forever." She said in a hushed voice.

Sesshoumaru let a growl escape from his throat. It startled her. "This Sesshoumaru will let no one take you away from him." He said, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that for ten minutes. In the warmth of the steam, holding each other tightly. Kagome then fell asleep from crying and Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, gathering a dark green silk kimono and dressed her. Then took her back to his room, where he could better protect her, putting pants on, then joining her in the warm bed.

"Sesshoumaru-…" she mumbled causing the lord to look up towards her angelic face. "Thank you." She whispered, and he kissed her good night, wrapping his arms around her body.

"No Kagome, thank you."


	34. Chapter 34 To the Middle of No where

Chapter Thirty Four- to the Middle of No Where Kag's Dream 

"So you decided to come back?" a voice taunted, Kagome turned around to see a black familiar cloak.

"_You know that cloak is getting quite old." Kagome mused and laughed at the outlines on his frowning facial expression. _

"_So you did it. You have showed Sesshoumaru how to love again. We have no business together. I thank you for coming to say good-bye but I thought that we would keep in touch-…" The cloaked figure sat down in the mirrors that grew on the lake, being interrupted by Kagome's disapproving sigh._

"_That's not why I'm here." She stated. Her unknown friend just looked at her. "I want to see something." She said, he patted the ground beside him, signaling her to take a seat and watch the mirror's work. Kagome sat down and looked at the mirrors that flew around them, opening her heart to what she desired to see. The people who wanted to kidnap her._

_Lights flashed once and all around her Kagome could see two dark figures walking into a room. Her room. "She has to be in here sometime. Unless she left lord Sesshoumaru." Said the smaller figure, taking off her midnight blue cloak. Rina looked up and whispered a spell, turning the room red. Kagome figured it was for tracking her when she walked into the room._

"_At least we know when she'll come in. and when she is-…" The slightly taller being removed her hood, then revealed a black haired youki. _

"_Kyo, you know she must come to Naraku alive! We cannot think of killing her just yet." Rina said covering Kyo's mouth. Kyo looked at the girl. The images twisted and Kagome could see pale green eyes. They were beautiful, yet Kagome knew there was death and danger written all over them. _

"_Sesshoumaru will fall in love with me after that human wench is gone, and when he does I shall marry him and then kill him. Gaining MY inheritance. And when I do, I will slowly take over the world." Kyo's laugh was muffled by a jiggle of the door between Sesshoumaru and Kagome's room. Both girls looked at each other sternly, and ran out the other door just in time._

_Sesshoumaru peeked out the door. "Kagome?" he asked, looking around the room. He could sense the ward and then he slowly backed out into his room. Kagome's sight followed him back into his room. Seeing herself missing she almost screamed._

"I must be asleep still is I am in the lake of mirrors, but where?" the vision flashed brightly and Kagome could see herself running through the tree's like she was being chased by a thousand demons. The sleeping body became aglow, transporting the body to a big tree. Kagome's eyes started to water and flutter open the lake of mirrors faded and reality opened up, leaving Kagome cold and exhausted.

**End of Kag's Dream**

Kagome opened her eyes as they watered, finding herself at the base of the sacred tree. The near by bushes started to move and Kagome could sense two jewel shards. Kouga jumped out and wrapped her in a hug.

"I knew my Kagome couldn't get captured by no demons." Kouga looked at her and kissed her. Kagome's mouth opened to protest and Kouga shoved his tongue, running it along hers. Kagome backed up and pushed Kouga away, mad at the stupid wolf demon.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" she shot at him, spitting. She looked up and to see his face falling.

"I thought you would be happy to see me Kagome. You are going to be my mate, so why are you mad to see me." Kagome's face went red, angry and embarrassed that he actually thought she wanted to be his mate.

"Kouga, I like you, I truly do, but I love someone else." She said, trying not to look him in the face.

"It's the mutt isn't it. You love Inuyasha." Kouga walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Kagome, I get it."

"No you don't Kouga! Inuyasha is in love with someone else. He never cared for me!" Kagome started to cry, allowing Kouga to pull her into his chest.

Soon Kagome fell asleep. Kouga picked her up bridal style and began to walk to kaede's village. Knowing they hadn't seen her in almost two and a half years. Kouga found the scent of the old priestess and followed it to her hut. Leaning Kagome by the door then knocking and running away, far enough so they couldn't see him, but close enough to see the old woman's reaction.

Kaede stirred in her sleep, awakened by a knock on the door, she opened the mat the hung from the doorframe and found nothing outside. Looking around, first to the right, finding nothing. Then to the left, she stared at the familiar looking young woman and shook the girl, watching as bright brown eyes shone through the night, looking towards the old woman who awoke her. A smile peered on her face. "KAEDE!" she jumped up, wrapping the old woman in a hug.

"Child, is it that I know ye?" Kaede pushed Kagome off and looked at her sternly.

"Kaede it's me. Kagome." Kaede looked at her, glaring up and down, studying Kagome's body. Finally she looked up and the both women embraced tightly.

"Oh, dear child, ye came back to us." She chanted, bringing her into the house.

Kouga smile and turned around, coming face to face with one angry demon, a sword moved to his neck pressing harder and harder, to the point of drawing a small fraction of blood.

"Where is she-…?"


	35. Chapter 35 More Then Just a Friendship

Chapter Thirty Five- More then Just a Friendship

"Where is who?" Kouga asked bravely, knowing better then to give in to another demon. "Don't taunt my you pathetic fool, I'll tear you to shreds and kill her as well! Tell me where she is." The demon growl deepened. Thrusting the sword harder against the wolf's throat. "_If_ I tell you where she is, will she be harmed?" the demon looked at him and started to laugh hysterically, dropping the sword and clenched his stomach. "Do you really care for this mere human that much? Do you not care for your life?" the demon groaned and started to laugh again. "Your just like lord Sesshoumaru, catching your heart on something that is not worth our demon's breath." A body moved within the near by forest. Someone groaned and a fox demoness walked out. Hitting the other demon on the head. Hard. "You stupid fool. Your good for nothing, do not talk about our lord that way." She looked at Kouga and gave him a smile. "We are just here to pick up the girl for our lord, Inuyasha and his friends have been waiting for the girl for sometime and we were sent to pick her up." She said, flashing a pair of innocent eyes.

Kouga looked at her then at the idiot lying on the ground. _"I don't smell any scent of Sesshoumaru __or__ Inuyasha on her." _"My name is Kouga. How can I be of assistance?" he said slyly. Taking her hand in his.

"Mine is Rina and this bozo is Hiroyuki." She said, not thinking that the mangy wolf in front of her even knew what to do with her name. "Can you point us in the direction of the lovely lady Kagome?" she said, again smiling.

"She ran into me a half a day or so, walking back east. She was with a fast running dog demon, he could easily fly on a cloud so her scent is probably untraceable, although if you are quick enough you will catch her before they cross the river." Kouga said, knowing that fox demon's weren't keen on water. He hoped they would take the bait, but keep a low profile.

"Thank you very much. Lord Sesshoumaru will be so happy when we tell him how wonderful you were on helping us find his mate." She smiled quickly. Hiroyuki let out a spit at the word _mate_. She elbowed him quickly and kissed Kouga on the cheek taking off back towards the west.

Kouga sighed and after a good twenty minutes he ran to kaede's hut. Making sure that the two stupid demons didn't follow him, he padded his way through the thickening forest, rubbing his scent in every direction possible. Then he made his way to the god tree, then traveled top speed to the entrance of the hag's hut. Knocking on the wall of the hut, only to receive a groan and a "Five more minutes?"

"Kagome? Kagome wake up." He opened the door and went to where Kagome slept in the corner. "Kagome?" he asked again, still she remained sound asleep. Finally he picked up the woman he loved and carried her off bridal style to his home, a waterfall, deep in the south woods.

XXXX

"Kagome? Kagome where did you go?" Sesshoumaru had searched the palace head to toe. He was expected at diner anytime now so he headed to his room, giving up the search for a few hours, he met his brother after he had bathed and gotten changed. He was dressed in blood red pants and a matching shirt, identical to his little brother.

"Any luck?" Inuyasha asked. He had come back when he heard that Kagome had gone missing. At first he was suspected at the kidnapping but Sesshoumaru found no scent of his Kagome on him.

"Not a one. I checked everywhere, tonight I am going to have a royal count down, see who is missing." Sesshoumaru said coldly, glaring forward at the approaching dining hall, the group was lead by Jaken today. "Jaken, go and make sure Rin is dressed. She will be joined us this evening." He told the ugly toad-like thing.

"But master-…"

"Jaken."

"Isn't it bad for your-…"

"Jaken."

"Reputation-…"

A deep growl came from Sesshoumaru as Jaken kept talking how human beings were a waste of his time. He should not have to put up with such annoying things. Since he was lord of the west he should point his attention to more important things.

"-…You already wasted such precious time on that Kagome woman."

That was it Sesshoumaru had had enough with his 'fateful servant'. He picked Jaken up by the throat and stared into the frightened toad's eyes. "Don't ever talk about my mate that way!" he let another deep growl escape from his throat. "Now go receive my ward and dress her up for dinner with me tonight!" he threw Jaken to the ground, letting the toad bow and scurry off.

"You know Kagome doesn't need that kind of protection, she can handle herself." Inuyasha pointed out.

"How would you know brother, you have never been there to protect her. You have always run off with the dead wench. How would you know what she needs?" Sesshoumaru said in a flat tone, looking at his brother's shocked expression.

"Well at least I wouldn't lose her if she slept in my bed!" Inuyasha snapped back, in front of the dinning hall. The two brothers just stood there arguing about who deserved Kagome more.

"You wouldn't know what to do with her if she did sleep in your bed. You don't even know what to do with her when she kisses you." The lord shot back

"Well if she would just give me a chance I could show her how much I love he-…"

"Brother please. She gave you so many chances and all you ever did was push her away, hoping that she would give you another chance. Even when she did you again threw them away to go with that Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru stared into his brothers saddening eyes.

"Well, what else could I do, Kikyou needed me." Inuyasha said, looking at the ground, his eyes shone with regret and confusion.

"Did Kagome not need you also. Yet you neglected her. You always thought she was stronger then that, you always thought that Kagome could handle things by herself. If you think that Kagome needs no protection, then why did you always protect her, even when she told you not too? You just didn't want her to get hurt, but you never realized what she needed to be protected most from, was you." Sesshoumaru's voice had calmed down, hoping that his brother would understand the damage he had done. "Look presentable, we must go to eat-…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried, running to her master's leg, hugging it with all her strength. "Rin missed you lord Sesshoumaru. Rin thought she would never see lord Sesshoumaru again. Rin wanted to see lord Sesshoumaru and lady Kagome!" Rin babbled on until she suddenly stopped. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where is lady Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes deepened with grief. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't know where she is Rin."

After correcting his composure, and telling Inuyasha what to fix with his. She had shushed Rin, who now walked behind her lord, head down, staring at the floor. Jaken just rolled his eyes and opened the doors at last.

The two dog demons walked gracefully to their seats. Sesshoumaru was of course seated at the top of the table, Inuyasha to his right, and Rin to his left. Slowly he counted the royals. After around ten minutes of not touching his food he stood. "Where is Lord Hiroyuki." He announced. Looking as each other demon's expression changed, finally a badger demon stood up. "He had urgent business to accommodate to in the far south. After the death of Yuuichi, may he rest in peace, the south had gone berserk, saying that your miko mate was going to come and purify them." The badger then sat down and grumbled a few words that only his company could make out. They all nodded.

Yukari then took her turn to stand. "The royals where wondering where lady Kagome might be. Your lordship the others are wondering if she is well?" More nobles started to nod they heads. Inuyasha stood putting a hand on his brother's shoulders. "What my brother's mate does it not and never will be your concern. Have you not noticed that she is still very embarrassed to be seen around you." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, proud that Inuyasha was able to hold his ground, just like Kagome. "Nobody asked you half demon!" The badge growled, shaking a fist at the lord's brother. Sesshoumaru tensed at the words, hoping that Inuyasha would keep his cool. Relieved when Inuyasha just looked at the demon calmly. "I do not need to be asked to do something for a brother. It is true that all of you are disappointments to my brother's reputation." Inuyasha glared at the badger, noticing the anger rising up in his small dwarf like body. "Watch your tongue Hanyou, of I'll cut out." He mumbled, Sesshoumaru glared at him, not as cold as Kagome could do but close enough to make him shut up. Tension between the group just grew. After ten minutes of eating a small boy interrupted them. Sesshoumaru noticed the boy because it was the one he found playing with Rin. It was also the same one that followed Kagome around like a lost puppy. The boy bowed at the doors. He was being screamed at by Jaken you kept screaming something along the lines of "You stupid worthless human, Sesshoumaru has no need for your insolence. Get back here or you'll be torn apart." The boy just kept on walking towards the lord, unafraid of death. "Do you have a death with boy?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, looking at the boy with emotionless eyes. "I do not fear death or demon's if that's what you mean." The boy said bravely. Someone at the table let out a chuckle, but the boy didn't turn his eyes away from the lord. "I have came here with a message from her lady. She says that she was sorry of her absence and is pleased you say that she will return to the castle later this evening. She has also requested a reward for her savior." Kyouko just looked at the lord, ready to be dismissed. "Who is this savior of hers?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, knowing that it didn't matter, Kagome had been returned to him. "A wolf. His name I do not know but I do know that the wolf had required speaking with you as soon as possible. I had told him that appointments at the moment were put on hold but even Kagome-…err I mean lady Kagome had insisted on you speaking with him." The boy finished then looked to the floor, signaling that he was finished and wanted to leave. "Get another servant to make a room for our wolf guest, I shall speak with him early tomorrow. You are dismissed." With that said the little boy walked out of the room, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, hoping he would know of the wolf demon that the boy spoke of. "His name is Kouga. He has his goals set to making Kagome his mate." Inuyasha let out a low growl, as did his brother. They looked at each other and had a sudden urge to laugh, but both held the urge until it died away. XXXX _Meanwhile with Kagome_ "Kouga take me back at once." Kagome urged, throwing a rock playfully at the wolf, who easily caught it with his left arm. "We'll go once you have eaten dinner. I sent a message with one of my wolves to the castle. If we leave after dinner we will be back before nightfall." Kagome just sat and groaned falling to her back and looked at the few stars that had already set in the sky. It had been a long day travelling with Kouga and she was sure that Sesshoumaru and had looked the palace top to bottom. She knew that Inuyasha had returned to the palace to help out his brother with the search. Kagome let out a sigh, not noticing that Kouga had crawled beside her. "You know, you can stay here with me." Kouga said innocently, knowing Kagome would never pick him over a powerful demon like Sesshoumaru. Kagome just looked at him sincerely and shut her eyes. She sorted out her thought and her feelings she felt towards the loving wolf. It took her a while but finally she realized that Kouga to her was like her to Inuyasha. They both wanted what they wouldn't have. _"What would you have done to have one moment to for Inuyasha to be 100 yours?" _"_**Anything, you would have given anything."**_ "_But what about now. I don't even care for Inuyasha like I thought I did. Maybe Kouga is the same." _"_**You'll never know till you find out!"**_ She sighed again, giving into herself. "Kouga you know you'll find a better person, who will love you more then I ever cou-…" Kagome opened her eyes, only to find his lips on hers. Forgetting how it felt to kiss him Kagome kissed back. After a few seconds it hit her._ "Kagome you stupid little girl. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _Kagome sat up and shoved Kouga off of her, looking scared, confused and hurt. 

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Kouga asked, looking at her as is nothing was wrong.

"No Kouga everything is not alright! You can't just go around kissing girls who are already promised to another man. It's just not right!" Kagome glared coldly at him. Only to receive a hidden anger that rose in him.

"You kissed back, how do you explain that one!" Kouga rose to him feet and stomped over the fire. Kagome just looked at the ground and felt tears begin to fall. _"You kissed back, how do you explain that one! He is right, I can't explain it, but err I am stupid I need to get back to Sesshoumaru!"_

Kagome stood and dried her tears. Putting on a strong face, she walked up to him wrapping him kindly in a hug. "Kouga, you don't need me." She looked at his face. Noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Kouga." She said shaking his head back and forth in her hands. He looked at her and sighed, this time paying attention. "Kouga-…" she began again. "-…You don't need me. One day you will find a beautiful, caring girl, who will love you back, sometimes you just need to be patient." Kouga faked a smile then looked back at the food that he was turning over the fire. "Kouga, can we still be friends?"

His head snapped towards her and she could have sworn that she saw a tear climb down his cheek quickly. "Kagome, I am your friend, and I know that's all we will be. But you know and I know that I don't just want to be a friend. I want to be something more to you." Kagome started to back up, looking as if she was about to cry, when someone stepped out of the bushes.


	36. Chapter 36 Wishful welcoming

Chapter Thirty Six- Wishful Welcoming 

"Rina?" Kouga asked questionably. The fox demon growled as he spoke her name.

"You lying son of a bitch!" she screamed, watching as Kagome stared at his in disbelief.

"You-…you're the one trying to kidnap me and take me to Kyo!" Kagome screamed and hid behind Kouga.

"Heh, in time Kagome, in time." She said, walking away quickly, just as she had come.

"Kagome, lets go." Kouga whispered allowing her to climb onto his back. He then whisked off, stopping at nothing. After three hours of running Kouga had come to a large gate, Kagome was asleep on his back, still gripping to him tightly, which he quite enjoyed.

Kouga didn't know what to do next. He raised his hand to knock when the door creaked open. "Kagome!" a little girl's voice rang inside the wolf's head, sending a sharp ringing through his ears.

"Rin. Go to bed." Sesshoumaru stood behind the little girl, who looked at her master then, walked to her room without complaint. Kouga looked at him and spat on the ground. "I didn't know if you were actually going to bring her back, Kouga." The lord played with his name.

"Of course I brought her back I said I was going to did I!" Kouga shot back, careful not to wake his angel.

"From what I gathered you love her." Sesshoumaru saw as the wolf's emotions went from sad to happy to disappointment. "If you love her, go ahead, take her back to were you live. If you love each other you should be with each other." A playful smile danced on the lord's lips, but faded at the wolf's words.

"It wouldn't be right. She has never loved me. Probably never will. She stays here with you." Kouga turned around and allowed Kagome to be taken off his back, gently. Beginning to walk around Sesshoumaru's arm caught him.

"Stay here. There are things we must discuss." Sesshoumaru began to walk away, carrying Kagome bridal style to her room. Kouga followed him to Kagome's room. Watching as his love was carried away in the strong arms of someone else. Sesshoumaru walked to the door then stopped. Remembering the sensors that were put in the room. Slowly he recalled his steps and put her in his room, on the side of the bed in which she usually slept. Kouga let out a small growl. His woman in bed with someone else tore at him.

"It is for the best, wolf." Sesshoumaru said kindly, shutting and locking the door behind him. He personally led Kouga to him room, which was just down the hall from Kagome's. Inuyasha had taken the one beside her since his lasted visit. The two males entered the room. Kouga sat down on the bed. Shocked by the rooms' contentment. Sesshoumaru started to tell him of how a servant would personally assist him in tidying up in front of his guests. Then left with. "We'll speak tomorrow."

Kagome awoke to the weight of the bed shift. Looking over to find Sesshoumaru climbing into bed. Startled he jumped sideways, only to receive a weird glare.

"Wh-When did I get here." She stuttered getting off the bed moving towards the door that had separated their rooms.

"Kagome don't go in there." He said in a worried tone, surprising Kagome greatly. "It's not safe." He returned to his emotionless self.

Kagome just turned to him and started to cry, running out his bedroom door and drifting away to the comforts of the garden. Breathing in the fumes of the beloved roses. They didn't care if she cried, tears fell, slowly creeping down her face. She was scared of everything around her.

"Kagome?" a worried voice sounded behind her. Kagome looked and found, short to her dismay, Inuyasha stood. Kagome stared at him and slowly backed away. Afraid that everything that she had put through, everything that she had experienced was because of him.

"Leave me be Inuyasha. Go back to Kikyou." She stuttered. Backing farther way until her back was brought to her tree.

"Kagome what's wrong? Why are you crying." Inuyasha followed her to the tree, sitting down in front of her.

"Just leave me alone." She cried again, scanning the garden for some dark place she could hide in.

"Kagome-…" he took her cheek in his hand. Rubbing his thumb in a circular motion, trying to sooth her. "What's the matter?" he asked again. She just collapsed into his body, sobbing fearlessly against his chest.

"I don't want to wanted." She said quickly. Running her mind through the thought of being kidnapped frightened her. "I don't want to leave Sesshoumaru, but everywhere I look I put everyone's life in danger." Kagome looked deep into the eyes of the one she loved. "Everyone's including yours, Inuyasha." She said, wrapping herself in the warmth of his body, falling asleep.

"Inuyasha-…leave her be. Put the woman down!" a voice sounded coldly.


	37. Chapter 37 Injuries Beyond the Heart

Chapter Thirty Seven- Injuries beyond the Heart 

Inuyasha lied Kagome down on the ground, careful not to wake her. "It's not what it looks like Sesshoumaru. I was just comforting her." Inuyasha walked over his brother, his white bangs covering his eyes.

"Leave my castle. You are no longer welcomed here." Sesshoumaru said, walking towards the area where Kagome slept.

"If I am not welcomed here, then neither are my friends." He growled, bolting in front of Sesshoumaru as if try to protect Kagome.

"Heh, brother I do not care what your friends do, but you will go back to the human village where you belong." Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Fine I will," Inuyasha bent down, to pick up Kagome.

"What are you doing. I said you go not take the woman with you." Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist, taking a hold of his brother.

"Is Kagome not also a human, shouldn't she also go back to where humans live." Inuyasha said innocently, ripping is hand out of his brother's hold. Then gripped his tetsisuaga.

Sesshoumaru looked at his stance, knowing that he wanted to fight. He spared a glance at Kagome who was still peacefully sleeping. Slowly he drew tokijin pointing it at his brother. Inuyasha dove at his brother, clashing their swords like mad men.

Kag's dream

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She could see herself on the lake of mirrors. She couldn't see the cloaked figure around. She sat and watched as images started to swirl around her head. Finally one image stayed. Kagome could see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting again. Sesshoumaru was bleeding on his left shoulder badly. Inuyasha was cut on both legs, finding it hard time to stand. "Where am I?" the image turned revealing Kagome sleeping beside a familiar lone tree. Kagome tried to wake herself up, but nothing work.

"What are you trying to do?" The cloaked man came up behind her, watching as she slapped herself across the face, in attempt to wake herself up.

Kagome whirled around, staring into his glowing eyes. "Please let me wake up." The cloaked figure just looked at her, his eyes gave away none of his thoughts. "Awaken me!" she screamed again. The man lifted both arms and a blue light floated around her, the lake of mirror's faded-…

End of Kag's Dream 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Sesshoumaru lifted his sword, as did Inuyasha. Kagome jumped up and ran to the middle of the field.

"Dragon strike-…!" "Wind scar-…!" They screamed. Kagome fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. The two attacks rushing towards her. Kagome knew her breath was about to stop. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru released their last attack. Both looking into the middle where they knew their attacks would meet. Both horrid at what they saw. Kagome was on her hands and knees looking as if her life was plagued with an oncoming death, feared by all others. Both attacked joined at the center where Kagome knelt. Their power tore at everything that got in its way. Kagome's body fell limply to the ground. Her face was cut and bruised. Her kimono was now stained with her blood. Both brothers just gawked at what they had done. No one moved. Kagome was lost in a room of white, kind of like the one she was in when she had defeated Yuuichi. This time though, no voices sounded. No shapes floated around her head. Kagome couldn't move. She just lay on the ground like a mound of potatoes, with no hope of moving.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chappie took so long, its just that my comp that has my files had been unplugged because my mom is fixing up my room, so finally i decided i had to plug it in somewhere just so you all could continue reading..chapt. 38 is almost done as wel..i am still sorry.


	38. Chapter 38 Breath and Betrayl

Chapter Thirty Eight- Breath and betrayal 

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's lifeless body, lifting her head until he could see every mark on her face. Tears threatened to fall.

"You cannot changed what has happened here this night Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's monotone voice echoed through the timeless night. Inuyasha just looked up to Sesshoumaru with disgust and regret.

"Do you not give a dam about what we have done to her? Do you not care that she is DEAD?!" Inuyasha screamed the last word. His grip tightened on the fragile frame of his favorite miko.

"As I have said before, she means nothing to me." Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away.

"That's what you always do-…Everytime you are faced with something that you cannot handle to just walk away. Well brother I hope that her death will plague you endlessly." Inuyasha shot an evil glance at his brother and held Kagome closer. "He didn't mean anything by it Kag's. I guess he is just trying to preserve his composure." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair, knowing that just somehow she could hear him.

Sesshoumaru scurried to his room once he was out of sight from Inuyasha. Shutting and locking the door behind him. A single tear fell from the lord's face before hearing a knock on the door.

"Enter" he sounded boldly as a small fragile face poked her head in the doorway. At first glance she was mistaken as Kagome, but he corrected himself. Shaking his head in disgrace to his mistake.

"My lord. Your brother would like to speak to you." The servant said. Sesshoumaru just nodded his approval and the half demons entered Kagome in his arms.

"You forgot your item." The younger brother grunted. Lying Kagome on the right side of the bed. Starting to walk away he could smell the scent of a fraction if a tear. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I did not know that you would care for a mere _human_ girl that you liked to use." Inuyasha turned around, only to see Sesshoumaru in his face.

"I do not care for a _human_. This Sesshoumaru will not be as stupid as his father." Sesshoumaru grumbled, telling his body to rid of the embarrassment of a brother.

"That's not what your eyes tell." Inuyasha just mumbled and steered out of the room.

Sesshoumaru was left once again to mourn for his stupid mistake. He sat next to Kagome's broken body and looked into her face, expecting her to just open her beautiful brown eyes and smile at him, joking around and telling him not to hit so hard, or something to try to cheer him up.

"What have you done to me wench?" he whispered. Remembering the night in the Hot Springs. Seeing her naked body shivering even though in hot water. He had comforted her, not because it was just job, but because everything in this mind told him to do so. _"This Sesshoumaru will let no one take you away from him." _He had told her that, and now he broke his word. To top it all of, he pushed her away from him. He looked at the loving face he looked forward to looking into everyday. He knew that the smile that he loved seeing would never be placed on her cold lips again.

He picked up her limp body and took it into the springs, washing it off after he undressed himself. Her body was caked in blood and dirt. Her hair matted, her angel carved face, streaked with tears. He washed it all off. Leaving no dirt behind. Slowly he got out of the water and picked out a blood red kimono set for his _mate_. Wrapping a towel around his lower body he walked her back to the right side of the bed. Then making his way to his closest he dressed his lower half, before a knock came to the door. Grumbling something about the servants having bad timing he opened the door, only to find a very unsuspecting Yukari.

"Lor-lord Sesshoumaru." She blushed staring at the toned chest of her lord. "I could not help but hear the scream of your mate. I was coming to check to see if she was ok but her door is locked." Yukari looked sweetly at the lord. The look made him feel sick.

"My mate is just resting." Sesshoumaru said quickly, mostly out of panic.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please do not take me as a simple fool. I know that lady Kagome is dead. The scent of death is all over your room." Yukari pushed the door opened more, showing that dead mistress that lay on the bed. She then walked away abruptly. Then looked at the lord in a more serious matter. "My mistress will see you now." She bowed her head then made her way in which she had come.

Sesshoumaru just shut the door, shocked at the words that had recently left the lady's mouth. No sooner then when he shut the door was there a knock. He sighed and opened the door once again. Finding a beautiful young demoness gawking at his bare chest.

"Can may I help you?" he asked her, breaking her gaze.

"Oh my lord. How rude of me, I am Kyo. Lady of the seas." She said gracefully then barged into the room. Looking up at the ceiling that held a powerful youki.

"You will leave now!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Shocked at this wench's lack of manners.

"Oh no, look at our dear lady Kagome. It is a shame that I didn't get to kill her myself." Kyo turned and smiled at the lord who was slowly waking over to her.

"You will remove yourself from my presents." He said fiercely again. She just walked up to him and pulled on his collar.

[Kag's mind

"_Everything is so bright, yet it feels so dark?" Kagome now stood in the middle of a never-ending room. Looking blankly as the white walls. "Hello?" she shouted, finding not even an echo. Kagome began to walk forward, the feeling of her walking in circles overwhelmed her, but she kept walking. A tear fell from her dull eyes. "Have I died?" _

"_No my dearest, death has not yet claimed you." An angelic voice sounded behind the near-death miko. Kagome whirled around coming face to face with a wealthy looking woman. "You will not die, though your body is breathless and your heart seizes to beat, your life is merely, how can I put it, sleeping?" The woman walked up to Kagome, putting both her hands on the young woman's shoulders. _

_Kagome took several steps back, studying the woman intensely. "I know you. I've seen you before." Kagome's face was covered in terror. Her body shook in pain as her mind replayed the latest event of her life. "I want to go back, now!" Kagome shouted, falling fiercely to her hands and knees. "Let me go!" Tears now ran like rivers along Kagome's cheeks._

"_I cannot do that dear. You do not want to go back right now." The woman tried to calm the trembling teen. _

"_What the hell do you mean! I want to go back now!" Kagome shouted again, her voice cracking as she fought for her words._

"_Let her go back. She desires it so greatly." A cloaked figure approached the mystery woman from behind. Kagome's eyes flashed towards her friend. Bolting up, Kagome soon embraced him in a hug. "Please, please let me go back?" _

"_You will regret it, but I guess it is something that you must learn to deal with." The woman said in defeat. Kagome's bright world flashed twice then she was met with darkness…_

[Back to reality

Kyo could feel it, the miko's presents was returning. Kagome let out a sigh, Sesshoumaru looked over, ready to rush over to Kagome and see if she was all right. Kyo could feel the lord tense. Quickly she reached for his chin and brought it towards her, meeting him with a deep kiss.

Kagome opened her eyes. Looking at the noise that was coming from the other side of the room, only to see her _mate_ kissing a total stranger. _"I really did mean nothing to him." _Tears rushed from Kagome's eyes.

Sesshoumaru could smell the faint scent of salt. Pushing the inconsiderate demoness away, he looked towards Kagome. Seeing the tears stain her cheeks once again twisted his heart. Kyo just smirked in victory, looking over at the pained human.

"I'll see you soon, Sesshoumaru." She taunted, making her way out of the room gracefully.

Sesshoumaru acted as if he had never heard the stranger's last words, his focus remained on the face of the one he loved. "Kagome-…"


	39. Chapter 39 Walking Away

Chapter Thirty Nine- Walking Away 

Kagome raised her head, shaking it vigorously as if to rid of the memory that now plagued her mind. Sesshoumaru started to walk towards her but she soon stood. "Leave me be." She said coldly. He stopped in his tracks, looking through eyes of pain and regret.

"Kagome-… I didn't-…it wasn't-…" he tried to find the right way to tell her that it wasn't his fault.

"Just shut up Sesshoumaru." She said, not looking him in the face she walked towards her room. Grabbing five fresh kimono sets, her bow and quiver, and her new sword. Stuffing it in her back pack as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru entered the room, wondering what she was up too but knowing he didn't deserve the right to know. Kagome paid no attention to him she only flung her nearly empty bag onto her right shoulder and left the room.

Sesshoumaru followed her slowly, hoping she would just turn around and run into his arms. Telling him that she was only joking and that she would never leave him, though he knew that she wouldn't, she had been hurt to many times and had lost the ability to trust. He walked behind her until she walked out of the castle gates. There he stood and watched her walk away from him with no regret. His heart raged him to go after her and explain to her that he loved her, but his pride was to strong and he knew that it was probably better if she had left.

Kagome walked away from the only one she could really love. Hoping that somehow he would screw his pride and composure and come after her, explaining to her that what she seen was no more then a figment of her imagination. In her mind she replayed the conversation between the mysterious woman and herself.

XXXX

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is lady Kagome? I haven't seen her all day?" a small boy finally gathered enough guts to ask about his new royal friend. He had been searching for Kagome since daylight. Hoping to see her and ask her if she wanted to play with Rin and him.

"What is your name boy?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual icy voice, sending goose bumps down the young servant's spine.

"Kyouko, your lord ship." He bowed his head, hoping that the demon couldn't sense his worry, but knowing better.

"Kyouko, your lady is not here at the moment." Was all Sesshoumaru could bare to say to the young boy.

"Very well." The boy said boldly, knowing better then to waste his lord's time. Kyouko dismissed himself and walked into Rin's room, hoping that she wanted to go play with him.

Inuyasha stood in amusement as he overheard his brother's short conversation. After the boy left Inuyasha pushing himself silently into his brother's study. "Why lie to the boy, why not tell him that you killed her?" he taunted, hoping to piss off his brother and fill him with guilt.

"I was not the only one that had anything to do with her death brother, and you should know that I would not ruin my honor by lying to a mere boy."

Inuyasha couldn't tell what Sesshoumaru had meant by that, but he knew that he had achieved in making his brother feel a great wave of guilt. "What do you mean, you do not lie. You just did, you and I both know that Kagome is dead." Inuyasha tried boldly, hoping that he was wrong.

"You are wrong Inuyasha. Kagome is very much alive. She awoke last night, and quickly left-…"

"Why did she leave? What the hell did you do to her to make her leave me without saying good-bye? Do you know what kind of danger she could be in?!" Inuyasha couldn't set him mind in lock. His brother had left his Kagome to be alone in the world. She could be attacked and killed. Again.

"leave brother. Prepare for dinner." Was all that Sesshoumaru could manage to say. He knew that when Kagome left that she had been walking to her death. She couldn't protect herself as well as people thought. She didn't even know her full power.

Inuyasha stormed out of the room, dressing himself in graceful looking dark blue pants and a matting shirt that had a light moon, the same as his brothers, on its right shoulder. Today was the day that he would prove to Sesshoumaru that he was worthy. After he would go and find Kagome, bring her back and make her happy.

"Inuyasha. Its time for dinner. You will be joining your brother in a few minutes."

A/N: so super big question. i wanted to know if anyone wanted kyo to stay alive and kagome just go crawling back to inuyasha...because i can do that. but most people think that kyo should die?


	40. Chapter 40 Better Thoughts

_Chapter Forty-Breaking Away and Just Breaking_

Kagome stumbled none stop in the dark, twigs and thorns scratched at her legs. Blood scurried down her throbbing legs. Her hair was matted with dirt. sticks scrapped her skull as she ran. The miko could feel the breath of the venomous snake demon on her neck.

"Hirikots!" a friendly voice screamed from the distance. The woman hurled a boomerang through the forest, hitting the snake dead in the chest. The snake demon changed directions and went underground, tracking down the blasted human. Kagome fought to stand, noticing the snake was no longer after her she tracked down his aura. Finding it bolting towards the demon slayer Kagome started to run faster then she believed was possible.

"Sango, get out of the way!" she jumped into the air, knocking her sister like friend out of the way, only to be hit by the snakes muzzle, throwing her against a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed from the ground. The snake slithered towards the motionless girl, flicking his tongue out as if to taste the air. Sango tried to stand, leaning her body against the nearest tree she began to move forward. Slowly at first, the gradually faster, watching the snake with wonder and curiosity. _"Why hasn't he eaten her yet?"_ looking at Kagome's body Sango could see the snake make a dash for the miko's body, only to be shocked with extreme lighting that had created a barrier around her friend.

"Kagome-…"

"Wind tunnel! -…"

"Miroku no. Kagome's there!" but it was too late. The snake and everything around it was sucked into Miroku's vortex. Sango fell to the ground as kilala came bounding over in her fire demon form. Sango looked up and her longest friend, noticing the pink glowing bubble that kept Kagome safe that was positioned behind the cat. Miroku ran over after the clean up was done. Holding Sango in a caring way.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku put on a worried face.

"Yes Miroku but kagom-…" smack Sango attempted to stand while Miroku rubbed his face. Sango's knees wobbled and buckled underneath the weight. Kilala bounded over to her and allowed her mistress to gather herself on her back. The cat walked over to where Kagome's bubble was. Her body in a sort of stasis. Tears slid from Sango's eyes, but kilala just set her down and walked towards the pink bubble. Touching it with her nose and watching as Kagome's dull eyes opened slowly.

"Kagome." Sango said happily. It had been almost a month since Kagome had came back to them.

"Sango. The jewel shards. They're over ther-…" her voice failed, her body trembled with exhaustion. Miroku, who had overheard everything walked to the where the demon had been slain, picking up two black jewel shards with a cloth. Wrapping them up he put them in his pocket, then turned towards Kagome who was sleeping in the middle of the forest.

"Sango, lets go-…"

XXXX

"Inuyasha, lets go-…"

"Keh whatever Sesshoumaru I'm coming." Inuyasha looked at himself once more in the mirror. Looking at his grand reflection.

"Kagome would be proud." Sesshoumaru approached his half brother, finding him looking sadly into the mirror.

"Where is she Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha now turned to his brother, catching a glimpse of regret in the older inu's eyes.

"That I truly do not know." His eyes then narrowed, staring at his brother sternly. "Nor do I care."

"Sesshoumaru come on you can tell me. I know you like her and care for her. It isn't hard to see-…" Inuyasha began, knowing his brother wasn't just in the whole deal for the benefits he had achieved for having a miko as a mate.

"This Sesshoumaru's feelings are no one business." Sesshoumaru turned and motioned his brother to follow leading the two was Jaken. From time to time Jaken would mumble something about being embarrassed by being followed by a half demon, but only Sesshoumaru paid attention. Everytime 'half demon' was said a low growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat.

Jaken walking into the room and announced the presents of his lordship and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru made his way to the head of the table. Inuyasha was to his left. Both stared sadly at the seat what was to the right of the lord, empty.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have began to notice that your mate's scent has started to fade from the palace. May I ask to where she is?" Yukari looked towards the lord, expecting him to show signs of sadness and weakness, but Sesshoumaru held strong.

"Lady Kagome has gone back to her lands to take care of some business treaties. Her absents will not be long, she will be back as soon as she can to see you all off." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and Inuyasha bowed his. Pain stabbed into the Hanyou's gut.

A small knock came of the door and two children pushed through the small opening. Rin walked elegantly before the guests, Kyouko walked shyly after her.

"Rin-…" Sesshoumaru began to warn, but she ignored him and handed a small letter to Inuyasha.

"This letter came from a dove, the scroll attached to it said the give it to you as soon as possible." Kyouko said lowly. Glaring at the eyes that watched him cautiously.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Inuyasha said royal like. Opening the letter he just stared at the words that at first made no sense.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I am afraid to inform you that Kagome has been found_

_Hurt outside of the village to the west. Her condition is_

_Not stable and Sango and I has no other ways of treating_

_Her symptoms. Not even the village priestess was able to _

_Help her. We need your brother's help and quickly, her life_

_Is endangered and are hopes are growing thin. Shippou has_

_Been shipped to kaede's village so he doesn't know what is _

Going on. Please help quickly, we don't know how much longer 

_Her body can hold on._

_Miroku_

Inuyasha just continued to stare at the paper. All eyes studied his expression. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl that quickly brought Inuyasha to his senses. "I must go, my assistance is needed." Sesshoumaru just eyed the note and Inuyasha knew that his brother would just wonder why this was so urgent. Slowly he handed the paper to the lord who read it swiftly.

"I shall accompany you." Inuyasha nodded and stood abruptly.

"Please continue with your meals." He said kindly and rushed out of the doors.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and walked out of the doors slowly behind his brother. Knowing that he wouldn't lose his composure just because some wench's life was in danger. He kept it to a walk until he was out of sight of the castle guards. Then he quickly sped up and rushed to see the face that he loved.

Kag's dream 

_Kagome sat in to middle of the lake of mirrors. Looking at the ground, afraid of what she might see. She desired to see the truth of Sesshoumaru and the strange demoness but she was afraid to see the whole thing over again._

"_Kagome he didn't mean to hurt you. Please, look for yourself." A familiar icy voice said from behind her._

"_I do not care anymore. I will not care again." She responded looking up, hatred flooded into her hurt eyes. "I tried, and obviously I failed. The least I can do is accept it." She stood and the lake turned to ice. She walked on it towards the center of the lake, and then slowly she melted it._

End of kag's dream 

Sesshoumaru returned to a walk, following the scent of Kagome and Inuyasha. Opening the hut all eyes fell on him for mere minutes. Kagome then shifted and sweat began to fall from her forehead.

"The fever is acting up again." Sango whispered in horror.

"I'll get the herbs." Miroku then rushed out of the hut.

"Will she be ok. She's live right? She'll just wake up and be fine." Inuyasha lost his nerve. Everything in him told him that she would probably die, but his heart rejected such thoughts. _"I lost her once by my hands, I won't lose her again just because I failed to protect her."_

"Her will is weakening." Everyone stared at the ice lord. His eyes were glazed as he replayed the night that she had awoken.

Back to kag's dream 

_Her body plunged into the lake. Slowly she drifted asleep, falling to the bottom of the lake. "I have nothing left to live for." She said in her mind. Allowing her will to live, fall. _

"_Kagome!" a small figure looked at her from above. His small body visibly shivered in the cold water. "Kagome!" _

"_Souta?" the body swam closer. Her eyes closed and she could feel her heart begin to falter. The boy dragged her up to the surface. Kagome was lain on a small ice patch, small hands shivered as they held the woman's body closer. _

"_Lady Kagome-…" he whispered in her ear._

_Lights flashed and Kagome was surrounded by memories. She could see Souta and her running around that sacred tree, playing tag. She remembered walking him to school. The first time Inuyasha came to her era. Watching him growl at a bypassing truck. She thought back to her friends and herself, playing rock paper scissors in the middle of the woods, giving Shippou his candy._

_Kagome's will flared and a cloaked figure walked out of the mist, then rushed beside her body, beginning the process of CPR. Kagome's eyes opened up, tears rolled down her cheeks, fighting for each breath. She coughed up water time and time again. Then drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

End of Kag's dream 

Kyouko held his ladies hand while she coughed up water from no where. Sesshoumaru was still doing the process if CPR. Kyouko's cries had stirred Kagome's will and slowly she began to fight for life.

"Kagome-…breath." Kyouko whispered faintly.

Kagome's eyes burst open and she sat up so fast her head began to hurt. She looked up at her friends delighted faces but skipped looking at Sesshoumaru, instead her eyes fell on the young boy.

"Thank you so much Kyouko." She wrapped him in a quick hug then she added quietly. "I will be leaving now." She took a step forward, but fell to her knees in pain. Everyone rushed to her side but her anger got the best of her. "I do not need your help!" she screamed, fighting to stand up again. Inuyasha seen her struggle and couldn't help but rush to her side. Kagome's shrugged him off and looked at him with deathly cold eyes. "S-I-T." she spelt out. Watching as he plummeted to the ground. When everything was quiet she looked at Sesshoumaru, hoping she would be able to burn a whole right through him, but failed when tears came to her face. She then turned and softly stormed out of the room.


	41. Chapter 41 Frozen Over

Chapter Forty One-Frozen Over 

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha muttered from the ground, staring where Kagome had exited. Tears welled up in Sango's eyes, falling to her knees her sobs became louder. Miroku ran over to her and tried to calm her and explained to Inuyasha the past events.

"She was being attacked by a venomous snake demon. Sango had gone to slay him when it came after Sango. Kagome risked her life, not even thinking, she was hit but a single poisonous fang. We managed to take out part of the fang, but some of that fang might still be in her." Miroku dazed as he recalled the event.

"What doesn't explain why she is being a bitch!" Inuyasha shouted in the monk's face.

"She wanted to die." Sesshoumaru said boldly.

"Why would she want to do that Sesshoumaru? What happened? How did she awaken when she was clearly dead!" Inuyasha sputtered out, gaining the attention of Sango, her tears came to a halt.

"What do you mean dead? Sango glared at Inuyasha. "How did she die, I thought you were protecting her?"

"Well-…um…you see." Inuyasha stuttered.

"She was caught in the middle of a brotherly duel. She was hit by the tetsisuaga and the dragon strike." Sesshoumaru explained as if he didn't give a dam.

"YOU KILLED HER?" Sango and Miroku yelled together

"It's not like I planed to kill her, she got in the way!" Inuyasha defended himself again.

"You still killed he-…"

"Lady Sango, lady Kagome requests your company. Please follow me." Kyouko stopped the bickering. Sango just nodded and walked to the door, looking back at her friends, then proceeded to where Kagome was. Sango follow Kyouko to the middle of the forest, the same forests where the snake had attacked.

"Kyouko, that is far enough, you may leave. Please watch the monk make sure he doesn't come near here." Kagome demanded lightly.

"Yes lady Kagome." The boy said with a bow.

"Sango please follow me." Kagome said weakly after Kyouko was gone. Kagome began to walk but it was easy to see she struggled greatly.

Once in the middle of a thick forest they came to a hot spring. Automatically Kagome stripped off her clothing with Sango quickly copying her. The spring was isolated and quiet. Kagome looked down at the water and everything just came apart.

"I loved him Sango."

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked at her friend worried.

"No Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha doesn't love me, he never has." Kagome responded sadly.

"You fell for the ice king?" Sango was in shock

"He isn't all that cold, once you get to know him he kind of grows on you." Kagome looked up and smile weakly towards he friend.

"What happened. If you love him why are you so sad?" Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulders.

"He betrayed me. He thought I was dead, then when I wake up expecting him to he right there beside me, I seen him kissing some beautiful demoness." Kagome returned back to looking at the water. "Sango, am I ugly?"

"God no Kagome, your beautiful!" Sango cried, forcing Kagome to look into her eyes.

"Then why doesn't Sesshoumaru love me?"

"Sometimes people just don't know how to express themselves. Sesshoumaru being one of them."

Kagome just looked at the water and rose, dressing quickly then looking at her friend. "I do not care. I don't want to feel anything anymore." Then she walked away, in the opposite direction as the village. Sango watched her leave, then also rose and dressed, walking slowly back to the village, knowing Kagome needed time to think.

She was approaching the village when a small boy came running towards her. "Where is lady Kagome?" he said happily, bouncing up and down.

"She is taking a walk." Sango replied. The child frowned and then walked off to tend to the small black horse he had come on. Sango approached the hut only to hear the exchanging of words between brothers.

"You kissed another woman in front of Kagome!" Inuyasha almost screamed in horror.

"Have you not done the same thing countless of times brother?" Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

Inuyasha face flushed. "Ya but that's different!" he said defensively.

"How?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I love Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango cringed at the words. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Sango you can come in now." Sesshoumaru said almost too gently. Inuyasha looked in horror at the hut door. A tear ran down her face.

"Sango…I-I didn't mean it like that. Don't tell Kagome." That's when Sesshoumaru visibly frowned.

"Where is Kagome?" the lord asked, Sango just shrugged.

"I don't know." She said coldly. Walking over to the corner and leaning against the far wall. Sesshoumaru stared intently at the woman as Miroku opened the mat that hug over the door. His face ghostly white.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome here?" Miroku said panting, Inuyasha shook his head slowly.

"Why." Inuyasha asked worried.

"Someone is looking for her. They are coming this way-…" two knocks sounded on the door frame. Miroku opened the door slowly. A woman stepped into the small hut, gawking at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wondrously.

"You!" they both said in unison


	42. Chapter 42 Leaving before Heartbreak

Chapter Forty Two- Leaving before Heartbreak 

"Yes me. How are you my dear Sesshoumaru?" the demoness eyes reflected jealousy and wanting.

"This Sesshoumaru has no reason to take to you." He said boldly, bring his arms to cross over his chest.

"But Sesshoumaru-…"

"Its lord Sesshoumaru to you wench!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to stop Inuyasha's anger.

"You have caused me enough trouble. Take your leave and I will spare your life." Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers and extended his nails.

"I saved you trouble. That miko is trouble and know that she is in great pain, both physically and mentally. Me and you can finally be." The woman said, starry eyed.

"You and I will never be Kyo! I do not love you!" Sesshoumaru lashed out, catching her wrists with extreme speed and pushing her out of the hut and slammed her into a tree.

"But, Sesshoumaru, we could find love. Right?" Kyo's struggled for breath.

"No I do not love you, nor do I love anyone." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"Is that so?" Kyo looked past him at the woman who stood emotionless. Her face filled with anger and hate. "Tell that to Kagome."

Sesshoumaru took a breath then looked behind him only to find a very pissed off Kagome. She stood there not really letting what he said go to her heart. Slowly she approached the two demons, Sesshoumaru's hold weakened. Kagome just pushed him aside, taking a hold of the demoness by the throat. "So you must be Kyo." The demoness winced as she said her name with such hatred.

"What does it matter to you miko?" Kyo said bravely. Kagome just looked at her curiously.

"Nothing." She said simply, releasing Kyo's neck then walked away, letting the demoness fall to the ground. "You win." She said sadly, looking at the demoness with caring eyes, then turning away, towards the stables.

"Win?" Kyo rubbed her tender neck as she spoke to herself. Everyone else had circled around the two women, wondering what Kagome meant. Everyone, even Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Kagome-…"

"Kyouko, just Kagome, I am not the lady of the west any longer." She said coldly, making Kyouko tense and the sound of her voice but he still nodded in understanding.

"Kagome, where are you going?" the boy asked, relaxing at what he was now allowed to call her. Kagome stopped and looked at Kyouko with caring eyes.

"We are going to go to my homeland. I know someone who would love to meet you." She said kindly. Kyouko just smile and brought out two black stallions from the stables. Saddling them in two royal saddles that come from the stables in the palace.

"Kagome, shouldn't you tell lord Sesshoumaru where you are going?" Kyouko mounted his stallion.

"Kyouko Sesshoumaru won't care, trust me. He is happy now." Kagome faked a smile, but Kyouko knew inside she was breaking.

The two started off on horse back, Kagome had to return to the hut, wanting to say good bye to Miroku and Sango, who cried for her friends departure, afraid that the well would no longer work. Inuyasha didn't say anything. she hadn't expected him too. Slowly she reached behind his neck as an embrace. He held her, for what he knew could possible be, the last time. When they finally backed away Kagome held his 'curse' necklace (Don't recall what it is actually called.) in one hand. Putting it on herself for save keeping, knowing that it would have no affect on her. Then slowly she retrieve a tiny golden necklace that she had been wearing, and held it up, showing a symbol of a bow and a quiver, centered with a small red ruby, again Kagome reached up and put the piece of jewelry around her first loves neck.

"You, Inuyasha, will always be in heart." She stroked his cheek and met her lips with his, only for brief seconds then pulled away quickly. She looked at her friends once more, then brought out a sucker. "Please give this to my son." With that, she walked away. Walking past Kyo who was still sitting beneath the tree, Sesshoumaru was no where in sight. She didn't really care. She knew it would kill her to see him. Kyouko was saying good-bye to the friends he had made. Kagome began to pull herself up onto the horses back when someone gripped her hand. She turned then was pulled into a harsh embrace, looking up she could see Sesshoumaru's emotionless face clouded with great regret.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" he asked patiently. Kagome just shook her head. Tears threatened to spill any minute. Sesshoumaru nodded then brought his lips close her ear. "Kagome, I-…" but Kagome stopped his words, pressing her soft lips to his. Slowly he returned her actions, tasting her with passion.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, I just want you to be happy." She kissed him quickly again then got on the horse, not wanting to listen to him anymore. _"I will not care any longer, I cannot barely my heart to break again."_ At the village exit she met Kyouko traveling at a quick pace.

"At this pace we should reach the well by sun down tomorrow." She said surprised.

"I know you ran along way when you wanted to get away from Sesshoumaru-..." Kyouko looked as his ladies face winced at the name. He dropped the subject then and there. He did not want to be the cause of his mistress's pain.

"So Kyouko where are your parents?" Kagome announced, wanting to change the subject.

"Both are dead, I had a little brother that I was playing tag with when we saw you come out of the well, but Rin said he was to young to bring to the castle. He was adopted by our village priestess." Kyouko didn't look hurt at all. He talked as if he didn't really know his parents.

"How old are you?" she questioned him curious.

" I'm eleven."

"Around the same age as Souta." She said gladly.

"Who is Souta, Kagome?"

"Oh he is my little brother." She could see the smile on his face grow.

"But I must warn you, my village is extremely different then anyone else's." Kagome laughed when he got confused. "You'll have to see it to believe it."

By diner time Kagome and Kyouko approached kaede's village. Wanting to say good by to her 'son' she decided to stop in. The two stallions approached warily, side stepping and jumping around.

"Kagome where is everyone?" Kyouko looked frightened.

"I don't know Kyouko. It looks like it has been atta-…" 


	43. Chapter 43 Little Brothers

Chapter Forty Three- Little brothers 

"Shinya!" Kyouko ran towards a smaller boy who was around the age of six.

"Kyouko!" the little boy tired to run, but failed and hit the ground.

"Shinya! What happened?" Kyouko ran to the younger boy and embraced him is a hug. Kagome dismounted her stallion and watched as the two brothers interacted.

"Shinya! Shinya!" Kyouko started yelling. Kagome ran over and seen that the boy Shinya had passed out.

"Kyouko lets get him to my land." She urged. The boy nodded and whipped the tears that had formed. Kagome picked him up and ran towards the well.

"Kagome why are we in the woods?" Kyouko yelled from behind her.

Kagome stopped at the well and grabbed Kyouko with one hand. Kyouko pulled away obviously scared. "Kyouko you have to trust me." She coaxed. After standing there for a few minutes he nodded and grabbed her hand then stood at the edge of the well.

"One, Two Three-…" the threesome jumped into the well. Engulfed by a bright blue light.

XXXX

"Kyouko, Shinya?" Kagome called out, looking around and finding both boys on the ground. Kagome stepped towards them, finding that Kyouko was crying. "Kyouko, what's wrong?

"It's my fault lady Kagome. If I hadn't left him in that village then none of this would've happened. I left him with an old priestess and I thought she would take care of him. I-I thought that-…"

"Kyouko you did everything right, you couldn't have done anything to stop the attack. I know the priestess and I know she would have done everything in her power to save your brother." Kagome now knelt on one knee and the bottom of her side of the well.

After a few long minutes Kyouko stood and gently helped Kagome carry Shinya out of the well. Standing in the new well house Kagome _took a deep breath. "It's been almost two months since I've been home last. Will Shunsuke have called to say sorry? Does he even care?"_ In the feudal era she knew better to think of such meaningless things, but here, at her home where she was safe from almost anything, it was different, almost too different.

"Kagome?" A small voice from the house. Kagome noticed that it was almost midnight and that her whole family was probably awake because of Kyouko's crying.

"Souta? Souta!" Kagome ran towards her little brother, knowing that if her gramps told her mother of her absence then Ms. Higarashi would have come back to the shrine a wait for her daughter's return.

"Kagome why'd you leave us. You did you come back here?" Souta was squished in the biggest hug ever.

"I had to Souta, it's complicated." Kagome looked as if she was going to cry, remembering the horrible sound of Shunsuke's taunting voice.

"Lady Kagome?" Kyouko looked worriedly at his mistress.

"Kyouko please I said no more 'lady'-…oh Souta this is Kyouko and Shinya." She pointed at the little boy who was sleeping.

"Uh Kagome the little guys needs a hospital?" Souta said innocently.

"What's a hospital-…?"

"Souta take Kyouko inside and set up the coach so he can sleep for the night." Kagome cut the little boy off as she slowly began to wake to the house.

In the house both children were dressed in sleep cloths and Kagome called them. Kyouko slept on the couch while Kagome gave up her bed and her sleep to watch the younger brother making sure that he would be ok. In the morning Ms. Higarashi took over watching duty as Shinya still slept, offering Kagome her bed while the two older boys played on the ps2, Kyouko actually being pretty efficient at it.

Kagome lied on her mom's bed. Tired from the all the drama that had taken place last night. She shifted in the bed, trying her best not to let her mind wander back to the lake of mirrors.

XXXX

**Kag's dream**

_Kagome stood in the middle of a way to familiar lake, surrounded by the same motionless clouds, slowly she sat down and counted to three, holding her breath to try to help relieve her anger. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" She finally asked herself, blinking twice as shapes and image's molded into a picture._

_Inuyasha sat, back to the well. His eyes where closed at first, but then they opened up and revealed a pair of deep golden eyes, filled with mystery and regret._

"_What do you want Kikyou?" he said her name as if it was now a plague. He knew the well worked again, so he also knew that Kagome would be back._

"_She will not come back for you Inuyasha. Isn't it obvious that she loves Sesshoumaru more?" Kikyou was now standing almost over Inuyasha, whose eyes were still clouded with misery._

"_I know Kagome will make the right choice. And no matter what she chooses I will always love her for the one who saw me for whom I am and not for what she thought I should be. She loved me for who I was." Inuyasha said coldly, not even sparing Kikyou a second glance._

"_She never loved you my sweet, she used you to get to your older brother. Can't you see it was all a set up? Your Sesshoumaru's little brother and you will never be better then him in anything, anything but me." Kikyou reached out her hand for Inuyasha to touch._

"_Why would I give up on the best thing out there just to be with you?" Inuyasha batted her hand away and walked into the forest, towards the god tree._

_Once away he jumped up into on of the tallest branches. "I will be better then Sesshoumaru, I can do better then him. Just because I am his little brother doesn't mean I can't be better then him… right Kagome?" He looked up into the sky and for the thousandth time since Kagome left again, he wished with his whole heart that she would be there with him again._

_Kagome shook her head and thought of Sesshoumaru, hoping he would make her choice easier._

_Sesshoumaru paced in his studies. Looking at the bundle of flowers Rin had gathered for him. There was a small knock on the door, then in came Rin. _

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, when is lady Kagome and Kyouko going to come back? Rin wants to play with them." Rin walked up to the lord. She had grown a lot, she was now eight and almost as tall as his waist._

"_This Sesshoumaru does not know. She may never come back." Sesshoumaru said coldly._

"_Do you miss her lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru stared into the child's eyes, then turned away, his head down and his eyes bore into the stone floor. _

"_I do not Rin." Sesshoumaru said in a slightly shaken voice. Rin just smile and held her laughter in._

"_I miss her too lord Sesshoumaru." The lord turned his head towards the child and laughed to himself. No matter what he did he could rarely ever hide the truth from this small child. "I love her like my mommy, lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said shyly, hoping her master wouldn't get to mad._

"_I know." Sesshoumaru lowered his head…_

"_Kagome…Kagome!" _

**End of kag's dream**

"Kagome…Kagome!" Souta hollered at his dozing sister.

"What?" Kagome said lazily.

"Its Shinya-…he is awake."

A/N: Ahh a cliffhanger. What is going to happen to Shinya? I Dunno you will see. But what about Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru? I mean who should get Kagome? That really is decided on what you all think. Read and review and tell me who you think should get Kagome!


	44. Chapter 44 Rain make's minutes go by

Chapter Forty Four-The Waiting Room 

Kagome paced the hospital's waiting room for what seemed to be hour's now. It was pouring outside and everything seemed to fade away, the only thing left was Kagome and each step she took to try to keep her mind off the small child that was lying in the bed, his breath weakening each time his chest rose. Kagome couldn't sleep, she knew she would just dream about the choice she would have to decide on and at that moment she couldn't handle that right now.

"Lady Kagome-…"

"Just Kagome, Kyouko remember." She said kindly, not even peeking at him.

"Kagome, could you stop that. It is making me worry." Kyouko looked at the ground. he was so frightened that his little brother wouldn't make it. This thing they called a hospital was big and a little intimidating.

"Sorry." She said slowly. Reaching out to take his little hand. Sitting beside him and let his small fragile body crawl upon her lap. "Go to sleep Kyouko, I will wake you when we are able to see your little brother." Kyouko nodded and closed his deep brown eyes. This was the first time she had even taken recognition to his beautiful eyes. He reminded her so much of Souta.

"Miss, would you like some coffee?" A nurse came up to her, coffee cups in hand.

"That would be nice." Kagome nodded taking one of the cups from the nurse's warm hand. "Do you know the time?" she asked curiously.

"It's is almost eleven at night miss." The nurse shook her head at Kagome's disappointed reaction. Kagome had been there since nine in the morning.

Flash Back 

"_Kagome…Kagome!" Souta hollered at his dozing sister._

"_What?" Kagome said lazily. _

"_Its Shinya-…he is awake."_

"_What!" Kagome bolted out of bed and rushed to her room. Looking down at the torn child. He was bleeding now all over his body his wounds had reopened. Kagome knelt down and sat beside the child. "Shinya, I am Kagome. A friend of your brother Kyouko, I am going to help you ok." _

_The child didn't struggle. His breath started to falter. Kagome just sweep his little body in her arms and ran to the car, Kyouko and her mother right behind her. She quickly got into the vehicle her mother soon followed. Kyouko looked at it a bit longer, trying to figure out how it was going to help his little brother._

"_Kyouko hurry!" Kyouko snapped out of his thought and quickly hopped into the car. Ms. Higarashi took off in a hurry and sped towards the hospital. After ten minutes Kagome was rushing the youngest child to the emergency room. The doctors took one look at him and quickly rushed him into the nearest open hospital bed. _

End of flash back 

Now here she was still sitting there. He mother had gone home to take care of Souta, leaving Kagome to keep Kyouko calm, though he was calmer then her. She hadn't eating since they got there. Her mother had come back and Kagome informed her that she and Kyouko would be staying that until the older boy was able to see his little brother.

A small sob came from Kyouko's mouth and tears started to fall on her blue jeans. She hugged the boy and held him closely. "It will be ok Kyouko. He will be fine and I swear on my life that we will get revenge on whoever did this to Shinya. Ok."

Kyouko just sobbed once more and held Kagome tighter. "Kagome, do you miss lord Sesshoumaru?" Kyouko looked up and his mistress. He knew that tears threatened to fall from her beautiful chocolate eyes. He also knew that she would do everything to stop them from falling.

"Yes, Kyouko I miss lord Sesshoumaru so much. But I think that he misses us more then we miss him." Kagome faked a smile. _"At least I hope he even cares that we are gone."_

"Miss Kagome?" a nurse slowly approached Kagome and the little boy

"Yes." Kagome stood expecting the worse of news.

"The young Shinya, he has awakened and wished to speak with you and his brother." The nurse nodded her head towards Kyouko.

"Can we see him?" Kyouko asked eagerly.

"Yes please follow me."


	45. Chapter 45 the Missing Piece

Chapter Forty Five- the Missing Piece 

Kyouko followed Kagome down the hall, looking at all the rooms that they had passed. Each step he took was like it was being pulled down by weights, his nerves were trembling, hoping that Shinya would be all right. The nurse in front of the stop at room 132 She opened the door to allow the duo through.

Shinya's head turned to his big brother. Both their eyes started to fill with tears. Kyouko ran from behind Kagome up to his little brother, grasping his little brother's hand. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Looking upon the two brothers, noticing a sense of loyalty, of forgiveness, of understanding.

"Shinya, who did this to you?" Kyouko wiped his brother's tears. Shinya opened his eyes wider.

"It was so horrible, he was looking for Saito. I didn't tell him Kyouko, I didn't tell him anything about Saito. He told me he would burn the village, but I made a promise Kyouko, I made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell anyone." More tears fell from Shinya's eyes. His breath became shorter. His eyes widened in pain, then were slammed shut.

"Who was looking for her, Shinya, who?" Kyouko tried to get the answer out. His face bounded from his little brother's face, to his little brother's chest.

"He's still out there. Kyouko, he is looking for her. You have to find her before he does, if he finds her, no one will be able to help her."

"Who is out to find her Shinya?" Kyouko was almost yelling at his brother. Tightening his hold on his little brother's hand. "Please tell me." Kyouko began to cry again.

"He knows about the shikon jewel, he can sense the other quarter that Saito has with her. Kyouko, he knows-…" Shinya's voice faltered, his chest became still. A machine beeped loudly, scaring Kyouko, but he wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave his little brother, he was suppose to protect him. Kagome let her face fall. Her bangs covered her eyes in their shadows.

"Shinya? Shinya!" Kyouko shook his little brother. Screaming his name so that maybe he would wake up.

The nurses came in. One attempted to pull the older brother away. Kyouko started to scream and cry at the same time. Kagome bent down and held him tightly. Holding onto him like something was going to take him to. Voices became shallow in Kagome's mind. Her focus came and went.

"Clear." One of the paramedics cried, it was followed by a small thump. "Clear." Again the thump sounded. Everything else was like watching a movie that was stuck on mute. A nurse came and took Kagome's hand, leading her out into the room. Kagome held onto the little boy that cried in her arms. The nurse allowed her to sit in the waiting room. She started to explain everything, but Kagome heard nothing.

"Can I have to body?" the question came out of Kagome's mouth with no intentions. The nurse just looked at her curiously.

"Or course." Kagome nodded her head and stood.

"Please contact me when it is ready for her to take." Kagome gathered the crying Kyouko into her arms and left the room. Kagome left the building, calling a cab and asking him to take her to the shrine, to her home. The ride seemed endless. Within in fifteen minutes that had passed hours passed in Kagome's mind. She was sorry, she felt that she had just lost a part of her, but knew that she had barely known the small child. She didn't understand, maybe it was because Shinya was a brother to her small friend, or maybe because she had taken care of him for a short while.

"Excuse me miss. That will be $15.68 please." Kagome snapped out of her thought and pulled out her purse.

"How much sir?" Kagome asked politely. Hoping he didn't mind if she asked again.

"$15.68" he answered impatiently. Kagome nodded and handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change." She nodded and pulled Kyouko out of the cab, walking up the stairs and into the house. The cab pulled away, Kagome was left alone, with a sleeping child, and an aching heart.

"Kagome is that you?" her mother walked down the stairs in her night robe. Kagome started to cry.

"He's gone mom, he was so young and now he is gone" Kagome's mother took Kyouko into her own arms and let Kagome sob.

"It's alright Kagome. Everything will be ok," her mother coaxed rubbing Kagome in the middle of her back.

"I need sleep mom." Kagome passed her mom and walked groggily up the stairs to her pink room. Kagome took off all her dirty cloths and dressed in silk sailor moon pajama pants and top. "I hope you can help me with this." Kagome said, seemingly to herself. She crawled into bed, letting sleep overtake her exhausted body.

Kag's Dream 

_Kagome welcomed herself to the doorway to the lake of mirrors. She stood at the shore, looking out onto the fog-covered lake. The breeze pushed back her raven locks, though she knew they weren't real, they felt like it. All of it felt real._

"_Hello?" Kagome's voice echoed out onto the lake. "I need your help?" Kagome's tried again. She waited for what seemed to be hours still no one came. She began to walk forward knowing that if she didn't want it to, the water's surface would not break under her pressure. Looking back Kagome knew she couldn't see the shore any longer, satisfied she sat down, digging her heart for the one name that she needed. Saito. Kagome echoed the name in her head, searching for anything that she could come up with. Still she had nothing. Kagome opened her eyes. "I need to find Saito. Please I have made a promise and I need your help. I need to know how to find Saito." _

_A vision started to glow, forming a figure that stood right in front of her. Kagome expected to see her cloaked figure friend, but recognized that this figure, though she had seen it before was not her friend._

"_Why do you search for this young girl dear Kagome?" Kagome just stared at the woman who had given her the ken. Her hair was pale pink, marked by a blue moon on her forehead. Nothing else could Kagome use to describe her beauty._

"_I need to help her, to save her. I made a promise to a friend." Kagome looked down and let a single tear fall. "By the way, where is the knuckle head."_

"_Oh him," the woman looked down and let out a small sigh. "He's refused to help you with this." The woman said bluntly. "But don't get him wrong dear. He did it because he thought it would be best." Kagome nodded and faked a smile. _

"_So can I see Saito. I need to find her." Kagome urged._

"_I am sorry, but I cannot help you either, ask someone who knows her personally. Trust me she won't be as hard to find as you think." The woman began to fade in a pale pink light, the same color as her hair. "Just trust yourself Kagome, things will be easier then they seem."_

End of kag's dream 

Kyouko tried to wake Kagome, he was scared and wanted to sleep beside her, but she was stubborn and didn't move. He had seen her cry in her sleep, knowing that she had cried for his little brother, though she had barely met him. She cried for all that was to come.

A.N important i am sorry i haven't updated in a while but it is only because fanfiction won't upload anymore files so far. i will keep trying and i haven't given up on the story, but i am having difficulties so i will update as soon as possible


	46. Chapter 46 The Perfect Place

_Chapter Forty Six- the Perfect Place_ Kagome opened her eyes. She could feel someone else's body cuddling against hers. Knowing that it wasn't Inuyasha she twisted her head around, looking at the peaceful face of her little friend Kyouko. 

A Smile crept onto Kagome's face. Slowly and quietly she lifted herself off her bed and looked at the clock. It was already 8:00 and knowing her mother she was probably making them breakfast.

"Kyouko? Kyouko wake up!" Kagome wiggled his little body, only to receive a moan and a "Leave me alone." Kagome straightened up and looked down at the little child sternly.

"Kyouko that is not right for you to say that to your mistress now get up right now or I'll kick you out of my palace!" in seconds Kyouko was out of the bed and standing in front of Kagome looking down at the ground. Kagome just let out a giggle.

"I was just kidding Kyouko. But it is breakfast time anyway so come on." She led the way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast mom." Kagome smile, glad to smell homemade food again.

"Well look that the sun got up, well I made some sausage and eggs, along with some pancakes." Kagome's mother replied happily.

"Great!" Kagome looked at Kyouko's sad confused face.

"You'll like it Kyouko trust me ok." Kagome gave the young boy a reassuring smile.

After breakfast Kagome went up to her room to get changed. Washing some laundry and getting some extra cloths for Kyouko from Souta's closet. They would go back soon. Whenever they got Shinya's body they would go, bury and then find his killer.

"Kagome it's the morgue." Kagome's mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome knew what it was about but she took the call anyway. Kyouko looked at his friend, looking at her face as it fell and her eyes began to fill up with tears. Kagome hung up to phone and gave it to her mother.

"Can you go pick it up mom, I will get our things ready." Kagome said sadly, giving her mother a hug. Ms. Higarashi just nodded and put on her coat and boots, watching as more rain droplets started to fall.

"Lady Kagome, are you going to help me find him, are you going to help me find my brother's killer?" Kagome nodded, she wouldn't stop until she killed the bastard.

"Lets go get our stuff ready ok Kyouko." Kagome brought him up stairs, getting cloths that were about his sizes and shoving them into her big yellow bag. She stacked her bag full of ramen and her first aid kit. Pulling in some chips for Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha and some candy and chocolate for Kyouko, Rin and Shippou. By then the washer was done and Kagome stuffed her stuff into the drier. She then took out some extra arrows that she had been saving and put them in her quiver. She put a new string on her bow and started brushed her hair, stuffing her brush in her bag right after.

The drier went off and Kagome finished stuffing her bag with her cloths when her mother came in, soaking wet. Kagome just looked at her carefully and grabbed coats for herself and Kyouko.

"You all packed Kagome?" her mother asked, ready to cry.

"Ya we will be going now. I love you mom." Kagome hugged her mother tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok the body is in the car ok." Kagome nodded her head again and ran outside, grabbing the body bag, then running back to the house.

"Ok come on Kyouko." Kagome motioned.

"Ok be right there lady Kagome!" Kyouko called from the living room.

"Bye Souta, maybe I will be able to come back with Kagome and we can play some more." Kyouko gave him a quick good-bye hug then ran to the kitchen door, and put on his 'shoes' that Kagome had given him.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked him as he slipped his new jacket on.

"Ya I guess so." Kyouko looked up at her sadly. Kagome turned and ran out the door to the newer well house.

"Kyouko remember, hold my hand and then I will count to three then we will-…"

"We will jump." Kyouko laughed a little.

"Ok-one-two-three!" Kagome and the little boy jumped, letting the light surround them.

Kagome lifted herself and Shinya's cold body up the vines. Looking over the edge, half expecting her friends to be there waiting for her, but knowing they wouldn't be. Kagome climbed over the rim and set foot on what she was getting use to as her home, Kyouko climbed up after her.

"Kagome where are we going to bury him?" Kyouko stood beside Kagome and looked towards the west.

"Come, I know the perfect place."


	47. Chapter 47 The secrets of the Heart

Chapter Forty Seven-The secrets of the Heart 

Kagome carried Shinya as Kyouko followed behind her. She had told his she knew the perfect place but truly he knew nothing of where she was going.

Kagome had stopped and looked up to the big tree. It had been her only true comfort. It was always there when the storm's caught her alone. Or Inuyasha had started a fight again. She knew it would take care of Shinya. She got on her hands and knees like she was giving up a sacrifice to the great tree, but for the first time in a long time she prayed. She prayed to Kami for Shinya's safe passage to the gates of heaven. She prayed for his peace and for him to give guidance to his brother and her.

Slowly both their bodies had been wrapped in what looked like blue silk. She found comfort in his death, but sorrow in his leaving. She knew he would be safe with them, safe with the guardians of the lake of mirrors. She prayed that Shinya would pass it on to Kyouko so that the loss of his younger wouldn't block his ability to love. She seen his body begin to rise, being taken by her cloaked friend, he lifted his with care, taking the boy to the world of the non existence to train him to be a guardian of the strong.

"Kagome? Where is that man taking Shinya?" Kyouko asked Kagome when he seen his little brother being taken away from his mistress.

"You mean you can see him?" Kagome looked towards the boy. Truly he was special, or Shinya had taken the job of guiding his older brother.

"Yes, my lady he is taking my brother." Kyouko pointed to the couple as they rose into the sky and disappeared from sight. "But where is he taking him?"

"To a place where you will only find in your wildest dreams. Kyouko. He is being taken to the lake of mirrors." Kagome looked surprised as the boys face light up in recognition.

"Saito always told us of a place. She said that her mother would always guide her from such a place, telling us that it was a place of the power you held within yourself. She told me once when I was strong enough I could go there, I could help people by getting help from the guardians of the lake." Kyouko turned towards his mistress. Facing her fully "Can you see the lake of mirrors in your mind lady Kagome."

"Well yes Kyouko I am able to go there." Kagome looked in awe at the boy "Who is-…"

"Is that why you're with Sesshoumaru, he can be such a bully sometimes, but he helped Saito. She asked him to take me, to make me a servant in his palace. She did it to save us. Kagome do you think that Shinya will help guide me?"

Kagome nodded. She was sure that's what the guardians had in mind for Shinya. "Kyouko who is Saito?" Kagome looked at the hesitant boy. He had to tell her so she could help him, but he promised he would not tell anyone.

"Kyouko?" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to know so I can help her and find Shinya's killer ok." Kyouko nodded.

"Saito is a youki. The only bitch in her family other then her mother. She never told us who her brother was. She said she had a half brother too but she had never met him. She found my brother and me in a burning village. A creepy girl who rode on a huge feather had killed our mother and father. So she took us in and helped us. She said she would help us rid of a man name Naraku, but we didn't know who he was. She's like my mother, but I don't know if she is ok."

"Kyouko where does she hid." Kagome urged on. "What does she look like."

"She lives-…" Kyouko stopped then got on the ground and wrote 'The Eastern coast, in a cave sheltered by bats'. Kagome read in quickly the nodded. The young boy dusted out the outlines of his words. He knew better then to just tell anyone around the location of his 'mother'. "She is a dog youki, with dull blue hair. Very pretty as anyone who saw her would say. She was good willed and didn't like killing. She was just like any mother should be." Kyouko looked at Kagome's face. Nodding, signaling that he was done.

A/N: sorry for the extremely short chapter but there will be a sequel. The sequel is called Greater Secrets. As for what I know now there isn't any important new characters. Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed this one.

Greater Secrets 

Kagome set up camp at the destroyed village that used to belong to the priestess Kaede. She pulled out two cups of ramen. They were running low and Kagome didn't know how well Kyouko would hold up. They had been walking in circles all day.

The sky was clear. It was nights like this when she let her mind wander back to the days when she was in Sesshoumaru's arm, in his bed, in his heart.

Kagome could hear Kyouko start to murmur. She hadn't visited the lake of mirrors lately. She couldn't every thought that floated around in her head floated to Sesshoumaru. She had loved him. She had told him she loved him. But tonight she couldn't help but feel the need of his comforts.

Kagome closed her eyes in a hesitant motion. Finally her mind was at peace. Relief and sleep washed over her quickly.

[Kag's dream

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open, looking upon the endless lake that she now stood in the middle of. _

"_Well well the miko has shown herself. At what honor do we owe the visit?" a distant voice mocked her._

"_No honor. I just wanted to see how everything was going on the opposite side of sanity." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to her cloaked friend. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. She missed him. She missed his stupid blunt jokes. The kind that made you mad yet made you laugh at the same time. _

"_You mean insanity. Well that describes one youki I am getting to know all to well. He has been pacing his study since you left him almost two years ago Kagome." His voice had turned cold. Too cold. _

"_He made his decision when he started to kiss the girl that wanted me dead." Kagome barked. She knew it was wrong but what could she do, admit that she missed him so much that each time she slept she could only wish she would wake up next to him once again. "Just let me see him would you." _


End file.
